Harry Potter y el Zafiro de los Dioses
by Angelina
Summary: Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo por este capítulo... que lo disfruten mucho y gracias por estar, read & review!!!!, besotes
1. Introducción

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling menos Susan (el nombre no lo invente yo) que es de mi creación y algunos mas que luego verán...  
  
Mientras Susan March caminaba por las desiertas clases de Paris pensaba en la pregunta que le había hecho una de sus alumnas esta tarde "Profesora, ¿Alguna vez estuvo enamorada?" y su respuesta "Si, o por lo menos creía estarlo", eso la hizo pensar todo el resto de la tarde en el... no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza... entonces miro al cielo: allí estaba la estrella mas brillante: La Estrella Canina, otra vez le recordó a el... y a esa canción que solían cantar, la de "Fibel", una película para chicos:  
Allá afuera   
bajo la luna gris  
alguien que me quiere   
esta pensando en mi  
Un momento... ¿Ella quería a Sirius?¿Era eso cariño?¿O quizás amor?¿Podría quererlo (o amarlo) después de lo que hizo?¿Después de matar a sus mejores amigos?. Estaba tensa y confundida, decidió que acostarse y pensar en otra cosa seria lo mejor... pero esa noche tuvo antes de acostarse tuvo una premonición...hacia exactamente 14 años que no tenia premoniciones... decidió dejarla pasar... después de todo, todavía no estaba completamente asentada en el mundo muggle.  
La mañana siguiente Susan se despertó sobresaltada, como para no, había una lechuza en su ventana, la que daba a conocer un bonito y común   
paisaje de Paris: La Torre Eiffel. "Correo por lechuza, eso si que es   
algo de lo que no me acordaba" pensó mientras le desataba la carta de   
la pata a la gris y flamante lechuza. No había remitente, solo un   
sello hecho con cera roja y en el, un símbolo que ella conocía bien:   
el de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra. Esto   
la asusto, ya que hacia casi 14 años que no recibía noticias del   
colegio, así que abrió la carta con los dedos temblorosos y la leyó   
lo mas rápido que pudo, luego de terminar de leer solo se le escucho   
decir con un hilo de voz:   
- No puede ser  
Y así, con la carta todavía en la mano, Susan March recordó todo lo   
que había pasado hace 14 años en Inglaterra: sus dos mejores amigos   
asesinados, su novio en prisión, culpado de traicionar a sus amigos y   
matar a otro de ellos (y a 12 personas mas) y el hecho de que la   
trataron como una loca por creer que su novio era inocente y por ende   
no le dieron la tenencia de su ahijado, que vivía en Inglaterra con   
sus horribles tíos.  
Cuando Susan volvió a la realidad, leyó de nuevo una oración de la   
carta, la mas reveladora, la mas terrible...  
"Es algo difícil de decir, sobre todo con el Ministerio en   
contra...Voldemort recupero todo su poder y necesitamos tu ayuda   
urgentemente" y rompió a llorar.  
  
-Susan se nos hace tarde- dijo Lily sacudiendo a Susan- Sussie, los chicos se van a hartar de esperarnos.  
-Cinco minutos mas  
-Hace veinte minutos que vienes diciendo eso, ahora ¡¡Arriba!!- Lily le saco a Sussie la frazada  
-Esta bien, esta bien.  
Cinco minutos después allí estaban las dos Gryffindor caminando como modelos por el pasillo, llamando la atención de todo el mundo: Lily con su hermosa cabellera roja y sus ojos verde esmeralda y Susan con el pelo largo suelto y sus hermosas facciones ("Angelicales" las llamaba Sirius). Era evidente que las dos chicas eran terriblemente populares, pero, sin embargo, seguían tratando a todos los demás por igual y haciendo amigos.  
-Mira a esas dos arpías- susurro Narcisa Helman, una Slytherin- Me dan asco.  
-Lo que te dan son celos, Nascisa- Lucius Malfoy le contesto volteando para verla. Con eso, Narcisa se marcho ofendida.  
También las miraban los chicos de Gryffindor, murmurando. James le guiño un ojo a Lily y cuando iba a saludarla, Snape se adelanto:  
-Pero miren quienes están aquí, March la consentida de todos y Evans la sangre sucia...  
James iba a insultarlo cuando Susan se adelanto, comúnmente, cuando la molestaban a Lily, Susan les echaba un maleficio o a lo mejor alguna cachetada inofensiva, pero esa vez fue muy diferente: los chicos quedaron totalmente pasmados: nunca habían visto un izquierdazo como el de Susan, Snape cayo al suelo con una gran "S" en la frente, provocada por el anillo de Susan.  
-¡Wow!- grito Sirius de repente- Nunca nos habías dicho que supieses pelear.  
-Nunca me lo preguntaron- respondió ella con una sonrisa y a continuación beso a Sirius en la boca- No es gran cosa, mi padre me enseño un par de golpes, dijo que como era una persona importante dentro del colegio, muchos iban a molestarme, así que me enseño como defenderme.  
-Da resultado- agrego Remus riéndose- ¿Vamos?  
Los seis amigos caminaron por el pasillo hasta salir del colegio, de allí se dirigieron hacia el lago, donde pensaban hacer un pequeño día de campo.  
  
Otro recuerdo inundo la mente de Susan, Navidad, todos (o casi todos) reunidos en la casa de Remus (la cual era muy espaciosa y entraban todos con comodidad).  
Lily estaba sentada con James junto al fuego, Sirius miraba nerviosamente por la ventana y Remus charlando con Cindy, su novia. Peter no había ido, tenia solo a su madre, y no la podía dejar sola en navidad. De pronto, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de entrada, Sirius fue corriendo a abrir y se encontró con Susan, envuelta en un abrigo y cubierta de nieve.  
-Perdón, se me hizo tarde- se disculpo.  
-¿Mucho trabajo?- pregunto james algo preocupado.  
-No te das una idea, el Ministerio esta que arde y mi departamento, aun peor, pero por suerte no estoy trabajando en campo, estoy en una oficina, después del accidente...- diciendo esto se detuvo en seco.  
Susan había sufrido mucho ese año desde el accidente, la cuestión era que trabajaba como Auror en el Ministerio y Los Mortífagos la habían acorralado un día en una calle oscura cuando estaba junto a su padre (Henry March, ex Ministro de Magia), había matado a este y a ella la habían herido mucho, esto le costo que sus hermanos le dejaran de hablar, culpándola por lo que había pasado, de esto ya hacia un año.  
-Creo que estas mucho mejor que afuera... ese Moody te explotaba demasiado- Sirius la saco de su trance.  
-Es mi trabajo amor  
-Ok, ok, ¿Podemos celebrar ahora?- la interrumpió Lily. "Gracias", le dijo Susan solo moviendo los labios.  
-Bueno ¡A abrir sus regalos!- grito Sirius. Susan rápidamente agrego los suyos debajo del árbol.  
-Susan que bonito- dijo Lily al ver un sweater bordado- ¿Cual de estos es tuyo amor?  
-Ninguno- contesto james tranquilamente- Quería dártelo personalmente- le guiño un ojo a Sirius. Lily miro confusa a Susan que puso cara de cómplice.  
-Vamos me muero de la intriga- lo apuro Lily.  
James se inclino ante Lily, la tomo de una mano y se la beso, luego saco una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió, dentro había un anillo dorado con una hermosa piedra verde en el medio.  
-Dios mío- exclamo Lily  
-¿Te casarías conmigo?  
-Claro, Potter.  
Todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir, Susan abrazo a Lily hasta el punto en que esta le tuvo que decir que pare, que la estaba ahogando.  
El resto de la velada fue inolvidable, Cindy se fue temprano (no sin antes arreglar otra cita con Remus), también tenia que celebrar con su familia y Remus estaba tan borracho (por suerte Cindy no se dio cuenta) que Sirius tuvo que llevarla a su casa en su moto voladora.  
-Parece que el alcohol te pega muy mal- bromeo Lily.  
-Ya lo hip se- lo contesto Remus casi cayéndose de la silla, por suerte Susan lo atajo a tiempo.  
-Remus es mejor que te acuestes- sugirió.  
-Ay Susan tu siempre con las hip mejores ideas... por eso es que me gustas...  
Susan abrió los ojos muy grandes.  
-No siempre, hasta que te emparejaste con Sirius, ahí comenzó a gustarme Cindy.  
Las dos chicas estaban sin habla, Remus gustar de Susan, eso era divagar. Si bien nunca había sido tan amiga de el como de James y Sirius, sabia que eso era una broma.  
-En verdad necesitas dormir- agrego James saliendo de la cocina con tres tazas de té humeante.  
-Lo se.  
  
  
Por ultimo, el día del nacimiento de Harry. James fumaba y tosía sin parar (nunca había fumado en su vida). Lily emitía los gritos mas agudos que Susan haya escuchado en su vida y Remus había ido con Peter y Cindy a comprar algo para comer y Sirius estaba tratando de calmar a James y a Susan al mismo tiempo, haciendo chistes que no hacían efecto o si lo hacían... un efecto deplorable.  
-Vamos, no va a pasarle nada a Lily ni al bebe, ¿Pueden calmarse los dos?, a lo mejor sale verde y con antenas y podemos hacernos millonarios exhibiéndolo al publico en una jaula- Susan casi se desmaya con esas palabras y James le dirigió una mirada asesina que nunca nadie había visto en su rostro- Bueno solo trataba de ayudar.  
-No lo hagas- le respondió Susan fríamente- Hecho la cabeza para atrás tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero los gritos de Lily eran sobrenaturales, cerro los ojos bien fuerte. Cuándo los abrió, vio a Sirius sentado frente a ella con un anillo en la mano- ¿Pero que de...?- empezó a decir Susan pero no pudo completar su frase. En ese momento salió un hombre vestido de blanco de la sala donde se encontraba Lily.  
-Es un varón- se limito a decir- ¿Quieren pasar?- Los tres de abalanzaron contra la sala y encontraron a Lily sola con un bebe en brazos.  
-Es lo mas bonito que vi en mi vida- dijo Susan con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-No llores, Sus- se lamento Lily- Porque te vas a morir cuando te pregunte esto.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Querías ser la madrina de... bueno del bebe?  
Susan rompió en llanto y Sirius la abrazo.  
-Claro que me gustaría ser la madrina, pero hay que ponerle un nombre...  
-Dr. Harry Matthews preséntese en la sala 2198, repito Dr. Harry Matthews preséntese en la sala 2198 por favor.  
-Harry es bonito- Sirius miraba al bebe con una sonrisa.  
-Y James por el padre- completo Susan.  
-Harry James Potter Evans, queda bien  
-Eso me recuerda... ¿Qué hacías con el anillo de tu abuela en la mano?  
-Ah, ¿Querrías ponértelo por unos, digamos mil años? - James y Lily pasaban la mirada de Sirius a Susan como si fuera un partido de tenis.  
-¿Black, me estas proponiendo matrimonio?  
-Eso creo- contesto indiferentemente. Susan asintió con la cabeza- ahora se supone que te tengo que besar y decirte que eres la mujer mas hermosa que conocí en mi vida y que te amo con locura- Susan comenzó a reír.  
-Te amo- le dijo  
-Y yo a ti- y se abrazaron. Justo en ese momento entraron Remus Cindy y Peter.  
-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto este Remus. Todos los demás rieron.  
  
Susan volvió a la realidad no queriendo recordar nada mas... todos los recuerdos triste venían después, no quería ni pensarlo...  
Una semana después, Susan empaco todo lo que tenia, alquilo a una amiga su departamento en Paris y partió hacia Londres. A partir de ahí, todo fue bastante normal, la persona que le había mandado la carta, Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts la esperaba en la estación de tren.  
-Susan: pareces otra persona- fue lo primero que dijo.  
-¿Debería tomar eso como un halago?- respondió ella sacándose sus acostumbrados anteojos de sol.  
-Claro que si- Albus sonrió- Lamento haberte mandado asi la carta pero te necesitamos y si aceptas, te queremos de nuevo en el grupo.  
-Hare lo que pueda Albus, cuéntame un poco de este "grupo"...  
-Bien: Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg , Remus Lupin (a Susan se le ilumino la mirada), los profesores de Hogwarts, los Weasley ¿Qué te parece?  
-Me parece que deberíamos ser mas.  
-Ya lo se, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora, sin el apoyo del ministerio... Cornelius es TAN soberbio... yo...  
-¿Podemos discutirlo en otro lado?, esta gente esta empezando a mirarnos.  
  
Susan alquilo una casita en Notting Hill, un barrio de Londres y se dispuso organizar su vida allí, le ofrecieron rápidamente un puesto en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Artes Tenebrosas: el de Directora, con todas las cosas que se rumoreaban, nadie quería aceptarlo, aparte después de todo, ella estaba en casi todos los libros de Artes tenebrosas como la "futura Moody".  
Al otro día, Susan despertó con las energías de siempre, se vistió, desayuno y se fue para El Callejón Diagon, cuando llego, se sintió muy contenta, estaba devuelta en su mundo, el mundo mágico por supuesto, también se sintió rara, mas libre, como si fuera adolescente otra vez, se soltó el apretado rodete que llevaba en el pelo y sacudió su larga y abundante melena castaña, después de estar tantos años viajando a los lugares mas insospechados, volvía a donde todo empezó. Cuando estaba comprando túnicas (hermosas, de diversos colores), se miro al espejo del local y descubrió que tenia una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro: una sonrisa que no había visto en años. Termino de comprar sus cosas y se detuvo en el negocio de artículos para Quidditch, hacia tanto tiempo que no montaba en escoba... en eso recordó casi todos los partidos de Quidditch en los que había jugado, siempre de Cazadora y siempre al lado de su mejor amigo: James, quien era, para ella, el mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido. Solo faltaban los libros así que se dirigió a Flourish & Bloots en busca de ellos... después de elegir los mejores libros para dar su cátedra en Hogwarts (que eran cerca de mil) y cuando se disponía a pagarlos, choco con un chico, todos sus libros (y los del chico) se desparramaron por el suelo.  
-¡Por Dios!, que estúpida soy- grito Susan.  
-Discúlpame, yo soy el tonto, no te vi venir- le respondió el chico, que tenia un cabello rojo encendido. Al instante, vino otro chico (idéntico al otro) a ayudarlo.  
-George, ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto  
-Nada, no la vi.  
Mientras ellos conversaban, Susan se dedico a levantar todos los libros (incluso los del chico) y miro uno, La guía de hechizos prácticos para 7º año, en la parte del nombre decía: George Weasley.  
-¿No serás que hijo de Arthur Weasley no?- pregunto interrumpiendo la conversación de los hermanos.  
-Si lo somos- se adelanto el otro chico.  
-Por casualidad, ¿Su padre se encuentra por aquí?  
-Si , esta en la heladería.  
-¿Me llevarías?  
-Claro  
Con esto, Susan pago sus libros y se fue junto con los dos muchachos.  
Al llegar a la heladería vio a Arthur, estaba mas calvo, pero no había cambiado en lo demás, seguía siendo el Arthur que ella conoció.  
-Arthur, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Sussie quitándose los anteojos.  
-¿La conozco?  
Esto ya se estaba volviendo tedioso.  
-¿Susan March?, ¡Por Dios!- gritó parándose de un salto y abrazándola- Esta muy cambiada.  
-Tu también- respondió ella sonriendo- ¿Señora Weasley?  
-Exacto querida, he oído tanto de ti- dijo extendiéndole una mano.  
Susan observo que había siete personas mas sentadas, cinco con pelo rojo y el otro era un chico de pelo negro revuelto, le pareció extrañamente conocido.  
-¡Dios mío!, ¿Todos ellos son tuyos?  
-No, claro que no, te presento a mis hijos: el es Bill, el es Chalie, el es..  
-¡Whaterby!- grito Susan de repente- ¿Qué haces aquí?.  
-Es... es domingo.  
-Ah ya veo... eso no explica que estas haciendo con los Weasley.  
-Ellos son mi familia, señora  
-Señorita... ¿Tu apellido no es Whaterby?  
-Claro que no, eso es un invento de los chicos de la oficina... mi antiguo gente no sabia bien mi apellido y me decía Whaterby, señorita March  
Los dos chicos con los que Susan se había chocado en la librería se retorcían de la risa.  
-Ya veo, ¿Me decías Arthur?  
-El es Percy, ellos son Fred y George, creo que ya los conoces, el es Ron, ella Ginny y el es un amigo de Ron, Harry Potter.  
A Susan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, claro que era conocido, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Era el hijo de James y Lily!!!!!!. Sin poder articular palabra, se sentó en una silla libre.  
-Harry...-dijo por fin- ¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien, señorita, pero veo que usted no... se siente mal, le pasa algo.  
-N...no, claro que no, estoy bien.  
-Es el efecto de conocer al famoso Harry Potter ¿Impresionada ja?  
-Cállate- repuso Harry.  
-Escucha... Ron, yo conocí a Harry antes de que comenzaras a hablar, ¿Ok?  
-Bien...- contesto Ron con la cara tan colorada como su pelo.  
-Ahora... en que estábamos... ah si, Harry, que crecido que estas.  
-eh... en realidad soy pequeño para mi edad señorita.  
-Llámame Susan  
-Susan  
-No eres para nada pequeño... Arthur, así que... Departamento de Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles eh?, debes estar orgulloso, es lo que siempre has querido, no?  
-si... y tu?, Directora de Departamento en el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... ese es el mas difícil.  
-No lo creo, igualmente es un trabajo temporal, ya conseguí otro...   
-¿En donde?  
-Confidencial, no puedo decir nada hasta que me instale, pero pronto lo sabrán...  
En eso llego corriendo una chica morena, de cabello castaño y muy bonita.  
-¡Chicos!, pensé que nunca los iba a encontrar...  
-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ron poniéndose colorado de nuevo- Estas muy cambiada.  
-Gracias... ¿Cómo estas Harry?  
-¿Muy bien y tu?, ¿Cómo la pasaste en España?  
-Muy bien, yo- y cuando miro a Susan abrió mucho los ojos-¡Dios mío! ¿Es usted Susan March?- Susan asintió lentamente- Me firmaría un autógrafo, digo usted, su trabajo, su vida ¡Es increíble!  
-Me hablas como si tuviera 1000 años... aparte ¿Un autógrafo mío?, por favor...  
-Sigues siendo famosa- dijo Arthur con voz melosa.   
-Cállate, te pareces a Sirius- y corto su frase bruscamente.  
-¿A quien dijiste?- pregunto Harry  
-A nadie no importa -" que estúpida soy, como voy a decir ese nombre enfrente de Harry Potter".  
-No, dijiste que el Sr.Weasley se parecía a Sirius... ¿Lo conociste?¿Conociste a mis padres?  
CONTINUARA...  
  
  
  
  



	2. ¿El reencuentro?

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como los derechos de la historia original.   
Mis personajes inventados son, Susan, Cindy, Samantha y Robert.... y no van a ser los únicos ni la ultima vez que aparezcan  
  
Espero sus reviews, cariños  
Lu  
  
- Si los conocí  
-¿Podrías hablarme de ellos?  
-En otra ocasión tal vez  
-Pero...  
-Sin peros Harry fue muy duro para mi tener que olvidarme de todo eso...  
-Bien- contesto Harry, que no estaba del todo contento con la respuesta de Susan. Los mellizos parecían estar fascinados con ella.  
-Pero... ¿Cómo pudiste conocer a los padres de Harry?- pregunto George y, ante el asombro de Susan agrego- Debes ser mucho más joven que ellos.  
-Claro que no  
-Lo pareces  
-¡Chicos!- les grito Molly- chicos por favor como van a estar diciendo eso de Susan.  
-No importa Molly... en realidad eso puede ser lo más lindo que me han dicho en años... un placer Arthur me voy, tengo muchas cosas que preparar y toneladas de reportes que leer...  
-Adiós- todos la saludaron, cada uno a su vez  
Cuando Susan se dio vuelta se choco (al parecer hoy no era su día) con un hombre rubio, de pelo platinado y mirada fría. Un hombre al que ella conocía bien. Lucius Malfoy.  
-¿March?  
-Malfoy  
-Esperaba verte en algún momento...¿Qué es esto que ha llegado a mi casa?- dijo, agitando un sobre.  
-Una carta  
-Ya lo sé, pero dice que van a registrar mi casa por orden tuya.  
-Lo sé, yo la firme  
-Así que regresaste...  
-Me contaron que tu también regresaste a tu lindo grupito de nuevo...  
-¿De que hablas?  
-De Voldemort idiota- al decir esto todos los Weasley se pararon y Lucius miro a Susan con odio.  
-No se de que me hablas  
-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo... solo unas palabras para ti Malfoy: diles a Voldemort y tus compañeros Mortífagos que se cuiden que esta vez van a caer todos, uno por uno aunque me lleve la vida hacerlo...- con estas palabras se fue con paso firme y rápido haciendo que se voltearan muchas cabezas en la calle (especialmente las de los de magos). Malfoy se quedo sin habla, se fue también, ofendido sin siquiera insultar a los Weasley (quizá fue porque Charlie, que era alto y musculoso, lo miraba con odio)  
-Dios...- dijo Arthur sentándose de nuevo  
-¿Así que esa es Susan?- pregunto Bill- Es hermosa.  
-Ya lo creo- le contesto Fred- y aparte... puso en su lugar a Malfoy, quedemos en que no cualquiera puede hacer eso...  
-Ella si... siempre lo hizo así.  
  
Cuando Susan llego a su casa estaba que echaba humo, Malfoy imbécil..., no podía desafiarla, no a ella. Decidió calmarse y pensar en otra cosa... una sombra cruzó la calle, Susan se acerco mas a la ventana para distinguir que era, pero la escasa luz de las calles deshabitadas de Notting Hill no se lo permitía, sin embargo le pareció ver un perro, gran y negro que le recordó a...  
-Por las barbas de Merlín- se grito a sí misma- ¿Es que no te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza?¿Eres tan estúpida para pensar en el todo el día en todo momento? -y con esto rompió a llorar otra vez.- Ni siquiera se porque regrese- se dijo antes de dormirse con la cara llena de lágrimas.  
  
En frente de la casa de Susan (mas precisamente en la casa de Remus Lupin) un perro grande y negro se convertía en hombre.  
-¿En donde te habías metido?- le pregunto un hombre desde la cocina.  
-Susan vive enfrente- le contesto el hombre perro.  
-Te confundiste Sirus, desde que nos mudamos no has dejado de decir que cada mujer que ves en la calle es Susan y te recuerdo por onceaba vez que vivimos en un barrio muggle  
-Puede ser..., solo vi su cabello y era como el de Susan...  
-¿Sabes cuantas personas en el mundo tienen el cabello castaño claro y largo...?  
-...  
-Millones  
-Bien  
Los dos se quedaron callados, solo la vieja radio inundaba la habitación con el final de una canción y la potente voz del un locutor: Y eso fue "Allá afuera", una canción para todos los enamorados en nuestro...  
-¿Por qué la apagaste?  
-Por que esa era nuestra canción...  
-¡¡¡Basta de torturarte Sirius!!!, no sabes como estaba Susan después de la muerte de James y Lily, estaba destruida, no tenia a nadie...y cuando digo a nadie es así...tuve que quedarme con ella hasta que la Corte fallo en su contra y no le dieron la tenencia de Harry, creo que eso la destruyó por completo sirius y la gente no se recupera tan fácil...justamente, esa tenencia no se la dieron porque ella creía que eras inocente...  
-¿Enserio?-   
Remus asintió.  
-Ella te amaba ¿Bueno?, ya habrá tiempo de encontrarla, solo date tiempo... y dale tiempo a ella... puede ser algo shockeante si ve que estas vivo y fuera de Azkaban  
-Puede ser... me voy a dormir  
-¿No vas a cenar?  
-No, buenas noches...  
-Buenas noches, hazme un favor y deja de atormentarte.  
Sirius tardo hora en dormirse, no podía dejar de pensar en Susan... si tan solo pudiera verla de nuevo... pero Remus tenia razón, la veía por todas partes a toda hora, todas las mujeres se parecían a ella..."Mejor le haré caso a Remus, dejare de torturarme, aparte, mañana va a ser un largo día"  
  
La semana siguiente fue la mas dura que Susan tuvo que enfrentar. Tres de los Aurores de su departamento habían sido atacados con el maleficio Cruciatus y se estaban recuperando en el hospital, le faltaba gente y estaba siendo presionada para firmar un documento declarando estado de emergencia, y con este, permitiendo a los aurores que quedaban utilizar los maleficios imperdonables...  
-No lo voy a hacer, Cornelius, quítatelo de la cabeza...  
-Susan es necesario, la gente esta empezando a sospechar...  
Susan podría haberle pegado a Cornelius.  
-¿Es que acaso tu puesto es lo único que te importa en el mundo?¿temes a perder tu trabajo por sospechas?¡Dios mío Cornelius! entiéndelo: No voy a poner a mi gente al nivel de los Mortífagos y nada de lo que hagas va a convencerme...  
-¿Y si te despido?  
-No me importaría, sabes bien que nadie puede manejar este lugar como yo...  
-Bien ganaste, no te voy a despedir por ahora, pero estas avisada... deja de manejar el ministerio como si fuera tuyo...  
Susan miro a Cornelius con una cara que podría haber asustado hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.  
-Hasta aquí llego ¡RENUNCIO!  
-Tu, no puedes...  
-¿No puedo?- repitió con los ojos llenos de furia- Mírame hacerlo- y con estas palabras arrojo una gran cantidad de papeles que tenia en la mano por el aire- Si esto sigue así el ministerio no va a durar mucho..., te lo dice alguien que vivió esto como nadie...  
Definitivamente estaba peleada con el ministerio, con el mundo y con ella misma, que en realidad era lo que mas le preocupaba, ya que no tenia amigos por ahí...  
-¿Señorita le pasa algo?- una voz dulce la saco de sus pensamientos. Se encontró en un banco de la plaza de Notting Hill, no supo como llego hasta allí "ojala no haya llego por artes de magia" pensó.  
-¿Eh?, no, estoy bien, no importa...- cuando Susan levanto la cabeza se encontró con un hombre rubio, de ojos claros y desmedidamente apuesto.  
-¿Esta segura?, al parecer estuvo llorando...  
-No importa, enserio, gracias por preocuparse  
-De nada- el hombre dio medio vuelta y se marcho, a los dos o tres pasos volvio a voltear- No obstante ¿No querría acompañarme a tomar una taza de te?  
-No seria mala idea, en realidad.  
-Bien- con estas palabras le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.  
Cuando llegaron al bar, Susan sintió muchas ganas de irse corriendo para su casa, pero de alguna manera se contuvo, después de varios tés y mucho silencio el hombre le pregunto:  
-¿Susan se siente mejor?  
-Si muchas gracias... un momento ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?  
-Por favor... toda la comunidad mágica lo sabe  
-¿Es usted un mago?- pregunto Sussie en casi un susurro.  
-Claro  
-Ahhh, pensé que era un muggle  
-No lo soy y por favor trátame de tu, debemos tener mas o menos la misma edad.  
-Ni siquiera se tu nombre  
-Robert Douglas, llámame Bob... un placer conocerte  
-Susan March, el placer es mío - ¿Dónde trabajas?  
Con esa pregunta se inicio una conversación que duro horas, para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían estado sentados ahí tres horas, charlando de la vida de cada uno...  
-¡Dios! es taradísimo... tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas, el lunes parto hacia Hogwarts...  
-¿Vas a Hogwarts?...- pregunto con una sonrisa - Suerte entonces y si necesitas hablar con alguien mándame una lechuza.  
-Lo haré, adiós y...muchas gracias- dijo antes de darle un suave beso un la mejilla  
-Adiós  
Susan estaba encantada con Bob, era tan caballero, se preocupo por ella cuando estaba sola y ahora se había convertido en su único amigo...  
No entendía porque Remus no la buscaba ¿Le habría dicho Dumbledore que ella volvió? y si no fue así ¿Por qué?...  
  
La casa de Remus se había convertido en un desastre, todavía tenían cosas que acomodar... después de todo se habían mudado ayer y le camión muggle de mudanza todavía no les había traído todo...  
-Despierta Sirius tenemos toneladas de cosas para hacer y la verdad... somos solo dos para acomodar este desastre.  
-Ya...-Sirius no pudo reprimir un gran bostezo- voy.  
El resto del día fue muy aburrido para ellos... como trataban de no utilizar magia para acomodar todo (no querían arriesgarse a que el ministerio los descubra) tuvieron que trabajar como muggles y eso no les hizo mucha gracia... Sirius se encargo de los cuartos (que hasta ahora solo tenían colchones en el suelo) y de los baños y Remus del comedor y (cuando llegara el resto de los muebles) de la cocina. Almorzaron algunos sándwiches (ninguno de los dos sabia cocinar) y pasaron el resto del día delirando sobre que iban a hacer a la noche...  
-Tendríamos que salir, divertirnos un rato...-repuso Remus.  
-No lo creo  
-Obsesionado  
-Fiestero, aparte... el alcohol no te hace bien ¿Recuerdas?  
Remus le dirigió una mirada de odio  
-Claro que recuerdo... espero que Sussie no se lo haya tomado enserio  
-Claro que no...aparte cuando me lo contaron se estaban riendo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte...  
-...  
-Tomo eso como un no  
En eso sonó el timbre... ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora?  
  
A kilómetros de allí, en La madriguera, los Weasley, Hermione y Harry estaban dando una gran fiesta... el cumpleaños de Bill  
-Tendríamos que haber invitado a Susan- dijo Fred de repente. en eso sonó el timbre- ¡Telepatía!- grito.  
Pero no era Susan, era una chica de cabello negro, con mechones violetas, vestida con una campera y minifalda de cuero, una remerita violeta corta, botas negras, y, para el horror de la Sra. Weasley, varios aros en las orejas y uno en... ¡el ombligo!, a pesar de todo esto era muy bonita y tenia ojos azules profundos...  
-¿Podemos ayudarte?- Charlie contesto la puerta.  
-¡Sammy!- grito Bill desde la otra punta y fue corriendo a su encuentro, cuando llego le dio un beso en la boca y la invito a pasar... para la sorpresa de todos- ella es Samantha... mi novia.  
La cara de la Sra. Weasley no podía ser mas graciosa, era una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción y felicidad... Harry pensó seriamente en llamar a una ambulancia.  
-Sammy ellos son mi familia, papa, mama y mis hermanos: Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, Ginny y Percy (que la miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos).  
-Gusto en conocerlos- Samantha tenia una voz suave y profunda, que no combinaba con su aspecto.  
-Y ellos son amigos de Ron, Hermione y Harry.  
-¿Harry Potter?  
-Si- contesto este.  
-Wow...un placer conocerte... Hermione- dijo volteando hacia ella que miraba fascinada su aro en el ombligo- lindo nombre  
Pero las sorpresas todavía no habían terminado todavía, cuando Sammy se saco la chaqueta vieron que la remera no tenia espalda, sino una tira que unía las dos partes y en el medio...  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Charlie con fascinación mirando el dragón que tenia Samantha tatuado un la espalda.  
-Un tatuaje ¿Te gusta?  
-Genial... ¿y no se sale?  
-Nop  
-Asombroso- dijo Fred  
-Fa-sci-nan-te- George se sumo a los halagos.  
-No es gran cosa- repuso Sammy medio colorada- Todos los muggles los usan.  
-¿Y tus padres te dejaron hacértelo?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley pálida cono la nieve.  
-Mis padres murieron hace quince años, señora- Samantha volteo la cabeza hacia ella. Tenia los ojos vidriosos- Voldemort los asesinó- al decir esto los nueves Weasley y Hermione se estremecieron. Harry la miro enseguida con comprensión.  
-Perdón, Samantha yo no quise...  
-Esta bien... estoy acostumbrada, no importa, ah Bill, feliz cumpleaños- dijo entregándole un paquete.  
-Gracias-lo abrió y vio un par de botas de cuero negras muy elegantes- ¡Gracias!, están geniales, enserio-con esto le dio otro beso y la abrazo.  
Samantha no era tan rara después de todo, algo le dijo a Harry que se iban a llevar muy bien...  
  
Cuando Susan termino preparar sus primeras clases en Hogwarts se acostó en la cama mirando al techo y se quedó dormida, una hora me tarde se despertó sobresaltada y miro el reloj... las seis de la tarde, que lento pasaba el tiempo... en eso miro por la ventana y vio un camión de mudanza enfrente descargando cosas.  
-Este puede ser mi día de suerte, perfecta oportunidad para hacer amigos- pensó- solo les llevare un pastel para darles la bienvenida al vecindario...  
Cuando el pastel estuvo listo (Susan si era una gran cocinera), se dispuso a llevárselo a sus nuevos vecinos. cruzo la callecita que separaba las dos casas y espero, se oyeron unos pasos y una voz ronca,  
-¿Quién es?  
-La vecina de enfrente, vine a darles la bienvenida.  
Se abrió la puerta y Susan levanto la cabeza para ver a su vecino, lo que vio era realmente insospechado...¿Qué hacia el allí?  
  
  
  



	3. Conociendo a Susan March

Hola de nuevo...gracias por los reviews, el capitulo anterior no fue muy divertido... prometo mejorar. todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling, menos algunos que son de mi creación.  
  
  
-¡Bob! ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-Vivo aquí, ¿No te había dicho?  
-No  
-¡Ah!, lo debo haber olvidado...¿Quieres pasar?  
-Claro...  
La casa de Bob era muy bonita... la sala todavía no tenia muebles (estaban apilados contra una pared) pero igual estaba muy bonita. Susan y Robert se hundieron de nuevo en una larga y profunda conversación que duro cerca de dos horas...aunque lo que Susan no sabia es que se había equivocado de casa... la del camión era otra... precisamente la de al lado...  
  
-¿Quién es?  
-Los muebles  
-Ya- Sirius abrió la puerta- era hora- cuando estaba firmando para que le entregaran los muebles miro para un costado y le pareció ver de nuevo a Susan- Soy un idiota- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto el repartidor.  
-Nada no importa  
-¿Dónde los dejo?  
-Por allí- respondió señalando la cocina- Gracias.  
Cuando ya estuvo la casa lista. Se dispusieron a cenar.  
-¿Salimos hoy a la noche?  
-Remus por favor, el lunes tenemos que estar en Hogwarts y prefiero tener un fin de semana tranquilo...  
-Eres un aburrido Sirius, no eres el que yo conocí... por favor, no me digas que es por lo de Susan de nuevo.  
-Te prometo que el 1º fin de semana que vayamos a Hogsmeade salimos.  
-¿Desde cuando cumples tus promesas?  
-Desde ahora.  
-Bien, bien...  
  
  
-El ultimo fin de semana paso muy rápido- reflexiono Hermione mientras tomaban sol en el jardín de los Weasley. Ron no podía estar mas colorado... después de todo, nunca había visto a Hermione en bikini.  
-Lo se, pero tengo ganas de volver a Hogwarts, ¿Ustedes no?- dijo Harry riéndose de la cara de Ron  
-Si, un poco- contesto Hermione- ¿Y tu Ron?  
-Eh...yo... también.  
-¿Enserio les gusta el colegio?- Samantha apareció de repente y para la desgracia de Ron, también en bikini.  
-A mi me gusta... aunque también me gustan las vacaciones.  
-Este año yo también iré a Hogwarts  
-¿Por qué? ¿Todavía no terminaste?- pregunto Harry.  
-Claro que termine, voy por otros asuntos...¿Ron quieres limonada?  
-Eh... yo...yo... claro  
Samantha no pudo reprimir una risita.  
  
  
Que extraño que esta Ron hoy, pensó Hermione mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre el pasto ¿Le pasara algo?, hablare con Sammy después...  
  
El lunes siguiente fue alarmante para todos: Sirius todavía no había empacado nada y Remus ( que ya había hecho sus baúles) ser había quedado dormido. Susan se había quedado hasta muy tarde en la casa de Bob, así que se despertó vestida, con el maquillaje corrido y totalmente despeinada. Los Weasley también se habían levantado tarde y los mellizos hicieron que toda la casa desapareciera por unos momentos (era su mas reciente invento), haciendo que la señora Weasley se enojara muchísimo. Por suerte Sammy conocía el contrahechizo y la hizo aparecer de nuevo.  
Cuando todos ellos (Menos Sirius y Remus que viajaron en escoba) llegaron a King´s Cross, Susan vislumbro nueves nueve personas de cabello rojos brillante, nada mas y nada menos que los Weasley.  
-Samantha Winterfall- se presento ella- Gusto en conocerla Srta. March.  
Extrañamente, Susan abrió mucho los ojos e hizo una reverencia (para el asombro de todos), Samantha la tomo de un hombro y la levanto.  
-No es necesario- le dijo  
-Lo siento, puedes llamarme Susan, Samantha.  
-Y tu puedes llamarme Sammy.  
Todos se despidieron y subieron al tren... solo faltaba Sammy que hablaba con Bill abajo.  
-Nos vemos el 1º fin de semana en Hogsmeade ¿si?, no me extrañes- y con esto se besaron dulce y profundamente- Te amo- le susurro Sammy en un odio a Bill- Hasta pronto.  
El viaje fue de lo mas divertido, Susan les contó a los chicos muchas anécdotas de cuando ella fue a Hogwarts y les compro golosinas a cada uno.  
-Mi padre fue el Ministro de Magia ¿Saben?, así que me costo bastante hacer amigos, al principio yo odiaba a tu padre y a su grupo, sobre todo a Sirius, después todo cambio, cuando tu padre me defendió del idiota de Snape (Ron se rió mucho ¿Cómo podía saber quien era Snape? pensó Susan), en realidad yo lo defendí a el... y desde allí fuimos amigos.  
-¿Y mama?  
-En cuanto a Lily nos conocimos al principio, en el tren, ella siempre andaba muy sola y aborrecía a "Los Merodeadores" (tu padre y su grupo) tanto como yo, por eso nos hicimos amigas...  
-¿Mama odiaba a papá?  
-Si, al principio, tu madre era muy tímida y le costaba hacerse amigos, tu padre, por otra parte era popular en el Quidditch y vivía rodeado de chicas, hasta que una día Sirius estaba molestando a Lily y yo salí en su defensa, en esa época no era amiga de tu madre, pero no hay nada que me moleste mas que el que alguien mas fuerte se aproveche de alguien mas débil, así que pelee con Sirius.  
  
-Lily, Lily, la cerebrito...- Sirius sostenía la mochila de Lily en el aire y ella saltaba para alcanzarla.  
  
-Déjame en paz Black, no te he hecho nada.  
-No, no, no, eres una cerebrito.  
-Te dijo que la dejaras en paz- retumbó un grito en el pasillo. Era Susan March, la hija del ministro.  
-Y si no quiero  
-Te las vas a tener que ver conmigo  
-¿qué vas a pelear?, te recuerdo March, que tu padre no puede hacerme nada.  
Susan ya se había despojado de su capa y sacado su varita.  
-¡Expelliarmus!- se escucho desde otra parte del pasillo. Por suerte el encantamiento solo había tirado la varita de Susan. A partir de ahí todo paso muy rápido. Susan pego una patada a la mano de Sirius despojándolo de su varita, hizo una medialuna y quedo apuntándole a James con una varita y a Sirius con otra (los dos la miraban muy asustados y sorprendidos)  
-Ahora, devuélvele la mochila.  
-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?  
-Que se la devuelvas-repitió Susan, apretándole a Sirius la mejilla con la varita  
-Bien- le devolvió la mochila.  
-Ahora, pídele perdón  
-Perdón- dijo muy muy bajito.  
-¡No te escucho Black!  
-¡PERDON!- grito este  
-Ahora, basta de molestar a la gente y métanse en sus propios asuntos, Potter, hoy tenemos practica a las 7- al decir esto le devolvió su varita a Sirius, se guardo la suya levanto sus cosas y se estaba marchando cuando...  
-¡Espera March!- Susan volteo hacia Sirius  
-¿Si?  
-¿Me enseñas a hacer eso?  
-Solo cuando madures, o sea, nunca  
Lily se rió  
-Ven Evans, tenemos que hablar  
-Me encanta esa chica- dijo Sirius cuando se fueron las chicas.  
-¿Quién Evans?  
-¡No!, Susan... es la única que puede hacerme frente...  
-Y ganarte  
-Eso es entre ella y yo, nadie mas vio cuando me gano la pulseada el otro día... un momento... ¿Otra vez espiándome con esa capa que tienes?  
James rió  
-¡James!  
-No voy a contarle a nadie... aparte, ella te odia.  
-No... eso es solo un juego  
-No lo creo...  
-¿Qué apostamos?  
-10 galeones a que no la besas antes del partido con Slytherin.  
-Hecho.  
  
  
-¿Quien gano la apuesta?- pregunto Ron comiéndose las uñas.  
-No les pienso decir  
-Por favor  
-No  
-¿Y que paso después?  
-le di a tu madre un par de clases de defensa personal y Sirius no pudo ni acercársele, eso fue gracioso...a partir de ahí nos volvimos inseparables y tomamos clases de baile juntas... recuerdo que practicábamos los pasos en una sala vacía de Transformaciones y tu padre y Sirius se escondían para mirarnos... eso era divertido.  
-Así que los conociste mas que bien...-reflexiono Harry- un momento...- Harry busco entre sus libro de Hogwarts en el baúl y encontró el álbum que Hagrid le había dado como regalo y allí estaban, una foto titulada "The Gang" (el grupo) y otra en navidad...Su padre y su madre estaba abrazados junto al fuego, Remus y una chica de cabello rubio brillante y Susan y el que parecía ser... - Ya se quien gano la apuesta- dijo mostrándoles la foto de navidad a Ron y Hermione. Los dos rieron- ¿Por qué no nos querías decir lo de Sirius y tu?.  
-Pensé que seria algo shockeante para ti... digo tienes quince años ya pero... sigue siendo extraño ¿Sabes? Yo todavía...- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento. era un chico rubio, de ojos grises fríos como la nieve y una sonrisa diabólica... venia acompañado de dos chicos muy corpulentos que parecían ser sus guardaespaldas. tenia un cierto parecido a Malfoy de joven.  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el niñito sin saludar- si eres amiga de Potter, el pobretón y la sangre sucia, ni siquiera me lo digas. Hermione tuvo que agarrar a Ron de la chaqueta para que no se le tirara encima...  
-Y tu, niño osado, ¿Cómo te llamas?.  
- Draco Malfoy y ellos son Vincent Crabble y Gregory Goyle.  
-Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle, las cosas por aquí nunca cambian.  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
-Que tienes una detención Malfoy, tu y tus amigos por faltarle el respeto a tus compañeros y a una profesora  
-Oh no  
-Oh si- contesto Susan con una sonrisa- No me he presentado, que descortés de mi parte, Susan March, soy la nueva Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Tenebrosas. Draco abrió la boca de tal manera que Hermione se acordó de Ron, a Crabble se le puso la cara tan roja que Hermione se acordó de Ron y Goyle estaba tan furioso que Hermione se acordó de... "Un momento", ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en Ron estúpida?, así esta mejor... aunque, si seguía pensando en Ron y ... teniéndolo de la chaqueta.  
-¿Su...su...Susan March?  
-Exacto, ahora Malfoy, en honor a viejas frases que solía decirle a tu padre, Lárgate.  
Los mellizos Weasley miraban la escena con asombro.  
-¡Dios santo!, pusiste en su lugar, no solo a Lucius Malfoy, sino que a Draco Malfoy también... wow, eres nuestra nueva mentora...  
-No exageren... aparte, ahora voy a tener que vérmelas con el Jefe de Slytherin y no va a ser divertido...  
-¿Cómo supiste que el estaba en...  
-¿Slytherin?, era tan obvio... toda su familia ha ido a Slytherin.. están podridos hasta las entrañas...  
-Eso mismo dice Hagrid  
-¿Conocen a Hagrid?  
-¡Si!  
-Es un genio, con los chicos siempre íbamos a visitarlo...  
De pronto el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha y empezaron a divisar el castillo de Hogwarts.  
-Aquí vamos de nuevo...-Susan no parecía muy feliz- Los veo adentro chicos.  
El viaje fue igual de divertido que siempre... los caballos invisibles los llevaron hasta la puerta del castillo, lo extraño fue que no habían visto a Hagrid o a McGonagall.  
Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Harry se sintió un poco de mas... Hermione y Ron hablaban y se reían a mas no poder y estaban muy cerca. "Mejor" pensó "Ya era hora"... esta situación le dejo tiempo para analizar la mesa de profesores: Allí había asientos de mas... uno, dos, tres, cuatro asientos de mas... ¿Habría nuevas materias?.  
Allí estaban todos de nuevo, Dumbledore con la larga y plateada barba, Snape que lo miraba con desafío, Flitwick que hablaba con la Profesora Sprout, la Profesora McGonagall (¿Que hacia allí?) y , en las sillas demás, un hombre viejo y arrugado con barba y bigote tan blancos como su pelo, Sammy, ¡Remus! ¿Qué haría por allí?... claro, Sirius fue a buscarlo... y ¿La Sra. Figg?, los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de los nuevos alumnos...  
-Arish, Peter- comenzó la profesora McGona... esa no era la profesora McGonagall ¡Era Susan!- ¡Gryffindor!- grito el sobrero.  
Bell, Pauline- una chica de cabello castaño y tan bonita como Katie se subía a la tarima-¡Gryffindor!- grito de nuevo el sombrero.  
-Douglas, Matt- un chico morocho subió a la tarima- ¡Slytherin!  
Harry volvía a mirar a la mesa de profesores al tiempo que "Loeman, Laura" se convertía en una Ravenclaw, aparentemente Snape estaba tan sorprendido como Harry de ver a Susan, pero de otra forma, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, como platos y la miraba con una mirada que podía significar solo dos cosas: cariño o un profundo y terrible desprecio... Harry decidió optar por la segunda.  
-March, Eliza- ahora Susan también estaba sorprendida, la niña era muy parecida a ella, de pelo largo y castaño y ojos grises y profundos-¡Gryffindor!  
-Parkinson, Kirk- chicos era igual a Pansy, solo que tenia el pelo corto y era mas pequeño-¡Slytherin!  
-Rawson, Gretel-la chica le hizo acordar mucho a su madre, tenia ojos claros (no puedo ver de que color) y pelo rojo-¡Hufflepuff!  
Harry volvió a concentrarse en la mesa de profesores, no solo Snape miraba a Susan con sorpresa, sino toda la mesa, incluyendo los invitados, menos Sammy, claro. La selección la terminaba, solo faltaban dos chicas...  
- Winterfall, Elizabeth- esta vez se levanto una chica de cabello negro azabache (como el de Harry) y ojos azules. antes de ponerle el sombrero, Susan hizo una reverencia, lo mismo que con Samantha, Dumbledore, Snape y los demás profesores ye invitados la imitaron-¡Gryffindor!   
-York, Silvana- la ultima para seleccionar tenia en pelo medio azulado y los ojos verdes "extraña" pensó Harry-¡Slytherin!.  
En cuanto Susan subió a la mesa de profesores saludo a Dumbledore, a McGonagall, a Flitwick, a Sprout y a Vector (de Aritmancia) con un fuerte abrazo.  
-Queridos Alumnos- comenzó Dumbledore cuando Susan se sentó a su lado- Hoy hemos de empezar un año muy difícil, los acontecimientos no se han dado como siempre y hay alunas cosas que aclarar: primero, los prefectos, no han sido comunicados todavía, ya que las lechuzas las hemos utilizado para asuntos mas urgentes e importantes, los de Gryffindor son: Hermione Granger (que se puso muy colorada) y Ronald Weasley ( que también se puso muy colorado), los de Ravenclaw son...-y comenzó a recitar los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff- finalmente los de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy (eso fue para Harry una punzada en el corazón) y Pansy Parkinson. Segundo, he aquí la nueva Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Tenebrosas, la señorita Susan March-hubo murmullos en todo el salón, todo aplaudieron de pie, menos los de Slytherin, pero no importo, ya que Fred y George aullaban de la emoción- Pero ella no conoce a casi ningún profesor, así que los presentare brevemente: ellos son la Profesora Sinistra, la Profesora Trelawey y el Profesor Snape.  
-Si, si mi primer día, muy gracioso Albus- dijo Susan en voz alta riéndose.  
-El es el profesor Snape  
-Bromeas  
-Para nada  
Susan volteo...era el, Snape, el molesto niño de mirada fría y pelo grasiento convertido en hombre....  
-Buenas noches March  
-Bu..buenas noches Snape  
-ahora- prosiguió Dumbledore- Voy a hablarles de nuestra nueva profesora, no quiero que piensen cosas que se dicen o rumores de ella...  
-Albus no hace falta aclarar nada  
-Si hace- interrumpió Snape- porque eres famosa  
-No lo soy-lo interrumpió a su vez Susan. Todos miraban shockeados, esto nunca había pasado antes...- ¿Pero quieres ver a alguien famoso?, mira en la mesa de Gryffindor y llora. Snape se quedo petrificado y hubo risas entre los Gryffindor- Ahora, no hace falta aclarar absolutamente nada.  
-Como desees, tercero: nuestros invitados... tenemos de nuevo entre nosotros al Profesor Lupin (aplausos, sobre todo por parte de Susan, que le sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Remus, además de aplaudirlo de pie), el es Mundungus Fletcher, ella es Arabella Figg (los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, ella no se parecía a la Señora Figg, ¡¡Era la Sra. Figg!!) y esta jovencita es Lady Samantha Winterfall (aplausos generalizados por partes del público masculino). Ahora basta de charla o van a matarme... ¡¡A comer!!  
el bullicio reino nuevamente el salón.  
-¿Lady?- pregunto ron de repente.  
-Si a mi también me pareció extraño... debe ser de la nobleza.  
-Por favor...¿Sammy de la nobleza?¿De que están hablando?-Fred interrumpió la conversación-¿Pero vieron lo que paso entre Susan y Snape? verdaderamente se odian...esto va a estar bueno.  
-¡Fred!- Hermione grito molesta- No digas eso... ve tu a saber lo que paso entre ellos...  
-¿Estas sugiriendo?¿Susan y Snape?, estas demente... por un lado... Susan, hermosa, talentosa, libre y valiente y por el otro Snape desagradable, asqueroso, repugnante, y además... un Slytherin... honestamente...-Fred parecía muy interesado en Susan y Angelina parecía muy enojada-¡Dios mío!- grito de repente- tenemos otro prefecto en la familia.-lo dijo con tanta repugnancia que a Hermione le cayeron algunas lagrimas en la mejilla y ron la abrazo (ante la sorpresa de Harry) y les dedico una mirada asesina a los gemelos. sin embargo, el parecía mas que feliz.  
  
  
Gracias Joe, por decirme que yo podía y todos los chicos de Harrymania: Naty, Fleur, Gaby, Sofi, Ale, Kari, Ginny, Dani, Andrew, Tom, Nico, que son unos capos y los super-quiero, last but not least a las two bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge (conmigo somos tres), my best F.R.I.E.N.D.S : Lady Sakura y Lady Gaby.  
Besotes y gracias por leerlo (Ejem, espero reviews)  
Lu  
  
  
  
  



	4. Un primer dia inesperado

Para todos los que esperan este capitulo...espero no decepcionarlos, pero si pongo la parte emocionante ahora, no va a tener mas intriga y eso es la escencia de mi historia.  
Se lo dedico a Joe y a mis amigotes de harrymania: (espero no olvidarme a nadie esta vez) Hollie, Malu, Sofi, Nico, Andy, Ale, Tom, Naty, Fleur (mi tocayita), Gaby, la diosa de Dani (la web master), Hermione, Guada, Gopiz  
Y a mis mejores amigas Gaby y Pau que comparte esta pasion por Harry (no estan tan locas como yo, pero bue!)  
  
"Esos dos van a terminar juntos", penso Harry mientras veia a Ron y Hermione que, por primera vez, no peleaban... hasta que  
-¡Ron!- la voz de Hermione rasgo el bullicio del salon- Sabia que no habias cambiado... claro... eres el bromista de siempre, ni que te hagan prefecto te hizo cambiar... eres un... - y dijo tantas groserias que Harry casi se atraganta. "Por dios", penso "Esa no es Hermione"  
En la mesa alta Susan miraba la escena con una sonrisa. De repente escucho una voz detrás suyo:  
-Se parecen a dos personas que conoci hace tiempo...  
-¡Remus!- grito Susan mas fuerte que Hermione- Estaba esperando que termine el banquete para saludarte- con esto se levanto de su asiento y lo abrazo.  
-14 años, Rosa Negra  
-No me llames asi, Lunático  
-¿Qué?¿Ya no tienes mas tus poderes?  
-Shhh- lo callo Susan- Claro que los tengo tonto, solo que no quiero que todo el mundo se entere.  
-Estas en la lista del Ministerio  
-No importa, la unica que consulto esa lista en los ultimos 20 años fue Hermione y no me gustaria que todos lo sepan, lo ultimo que me falta es que me tengan miedo.  
-¿Vamos a hablar a otro lado?- pregunto y agrego en un susurro- No quiero que Snape nos escuche.  
  
Una chica nueva, Eliza March, lo estaba mirando desde la otra punta de la mesa sin parpadear, realmente se parecia mucho a Susan... ¿Serian parientes?  
Cuando todos hubieron terminado, la Profesora McGonagall, que estaba visiblemente emocionada con la vuelta de Susan, les dijo que se fueran a dormir. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la sala común (estos dos últimos muy orgullosos mostrando sus medallas de prefecto) y se quedaron charlando con los gemelos que se reían de la cara con la que Ron miraba a Hermione cada vez que ella hablaba  
-Francamente Ron, ¿Qué hiciste para convertirte en prefecto?- pregunto Fred  
-Eso... Hermione es la primera de la clase y todo eso (Hermione se sonrojo y miro para otro lado)- corroboro George  
-Realmente no lo se...  
-Ron es un muy buen alumno y algunas veces cumple con las reglas...-repuso Hermione. Ron la miro como encantado- Mejor me voy a dormir...  
-Nosotros nos quedamos- dijo Fred- Lee trajo una boa constrictora que le regalaron para su cumpleaños y queremos cambiarle el color a violeta.  
Harry recordó cuando el se encontró con una de esas... prefirió irse a dormir antes de que hablara parsel y lo acusaran de ser descendiente de Slytherin de nuevo.  
  
  
  
Susan y Remus caminaban hacia sus despachos (uno estaba pegado al otro y enfrente de la puerta que daba a la torre de Gryffindor) charlando.  
-Susan te ves genial  
-Por favor Remus no digas eso  
-Pero si es la verdad...me imagino que debes haber roto varios corazones en Francia  
-Te imaginas mal... yo no soy así  
-Ya lo se...  
-¿Y tu?  
-¿Yo que?  
-Digo... ¿Hay alguna Cindy por ahí?  
Remus ensombreció la mirada...  
-Cindy me dejo despues de la muerte de James y Lily- Susan se puso muy seria- Estoy bromeando- Remus sonrió al ver la cara de Susan. Esta le pego fuerte en un brazo- ¡Ouch!, te aclaro, March que sigues pegando muy fuerte- dijo Remus frotándose en el lugar del golpe.-No, Cindy se habia ido a vivir a Egipto, ella era de ascendencia muggle y decidio estudiar egiptologia despues de Hogwarts, cuando termino sus estudios, se fue a vivir alla.  
-Ya ves..., me voy a dormir... nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus-Buenas noches.  
-Buenas -llego a decir este mientras Susan cerraba la puerta- noches- Sirius se va a morir cuando le cuente esto, pensó.  
-Hola Si...- dijo entrando a su despacho sin mirar- ¡Wow!- grito de repente. Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore estaban es su despacho, sentados en el sillón observando a Sirius.  
-Así que...-comenzó Snape- Vamos a ser compañeros de nuevo- una sonrisa maléfica se formo en su boca.  
-No necesariamente Severus- contesto Remus aun mas fríamente que Snape- vas a ser compañero de Sussie (Sirius casi se cae del escritorio donde estaba apoyado), y ella... bueno quedemos en que es un poco mas... fuerte que yo- completo su frase sin poder contener una risita. Snape se toco la frente.  
-Remus... ¿Su...Sussie esta en Hogwarts?  
-Eso...- la profesora McGonagall comenzó a hablar- es lo que veníamos a decirte. Se Me hace muy raro verte de nuevo Sirius (Sirius la miro como si estuviera loca... Vaya, me llamo Sirius... pensó), pero Albus me ha comentado tu situación y la de Pettigrew, así que...si, Susan esta en el colegio y no es la única, también están Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg (Sirius sonrió) y Lady Samantha Winterfall (La sonrisa de Sirius se borro completamente de su rostro)  
-¿La hija de...?  
-Lord Marius y Lady Sabrina Winterfall  
  
  
-Profesor Winterfall, yo puedo explicarlo...  
-No hay nada que explicar Peter, tu poción rejuvenecedora ha salido mal... ahora tienes que concentrarse en no hacerla mal de nuevo... puedes pedirle ayuda a Severus o a James...  
-A James- dijo Peter sin dudarlo un segundo. Todas las materias le costaban, pero Pociones era especialmente difícil - James necesito ayuda con...-pero James estaba absorto en una conversación con...  
-Evans...- dijo Sirius de repente- Ahora no tienes a tu amiguita para que te defienda- tentó a tomar su mochila. Pero Lily fue mas rápida, le tomo el brazo y se lo doblo tan fuerte que Sirius propicio un pequeño grito de dolor (para que nadie lo escuchara)- Mil demonios... ¿Qué?- pregunto ante la mirada desafiante y risueña de Susan- ¿Ahora todas las chicas saben pelear?.  
-Susan decidió darme unas clases... ya sabes por si acaso.  
-Silencio chicos y concéntrense en sus pociones... no me gustaría quitarle puntos a Gryffindor- le susurro a Susan en el oído. Ella lo miro embelesada.  
-¿No es hermoso?- le dijo en voz muy bajita a Cindy Hooper y Mary-Ann Combs, que estaban sentadas detrás de ella.  
-Si...- le contestaron a coro- Es tan lindo y amable y dulce y...y...- Cindy dejo la frase inconclusa con un largo y profundo suspiro.  
-Imbecil- le dijo Remus por lo bajo a Sirius, quien lanzo una carcajada- Yo no entiendo como pueden enamorarse de un Profesor- repuso mientras cortaba unas patas de rana y las agregaba a su pocion-Es como... es como si tu te enamoraras de mi hermana o algo asi.  
-Tu hermana no esta para nada mal...- por esto Sirius recibio un codazo en las costillas- ¿Qué?¿Acaso todo el mundo esta decidido a pegarme hoy?¿Dije algo malo?  
-Por favor Sirius, Debra tiene 28 y Luana 20...  
-Pero tu no te preocupas por la edad cuando miras a la profesora McGonagall...  
-Ella es diferente...es inteligente, bonita y aparte puede convertirse en gato.  
-Y James puede transformarse en ciervo... y no por eso estas enamorado de el ¿no?- James lo pateo- Ouch, ¡Esto es el colmo!- y decidio quedarse callado el resto de la clase. Y asi lo hizo hasta la noche.  
-Susan- la llamo en la sala comun. Ella se dio vuelta.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Me enseñas a hacer esos golpes?  
-No  
-Por favor  
-No  
-¿Y si te digo que voy a pelearme con Malfoy?  
-Le diria a la Profesora McGonagall  
-Por favor  
-¡Sirius!- grito y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habia llamado por su nombre se sonrojo. Sirius se dio cuenta y sonrio- Digo... Black, lee mis labios, no voy a enseñarte nada hasta que no me demuestres que has madurado...  
Sirius la molesto para que le enseñe a pelear durante toda la semana y la siguiente y la siguiente...asi durante dos meses. Hasta un dia, antes de el partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, la encontro afuera meditando.  
-No- dijo esta de mal humor antes de que Sirius le preguntara nada- Hoy no Black por favor...- pero Sirius no hablo. Simplemente la tomo de la cintura y la beso... y asi se quedaron durante unos minutos bajo las estrellas de la noche. Susan al principio hizo ademan de apartarlo, pero Sirius la apreto mas contra si mismo. Cuando se separaron, Susan se quedo sin palabras.  
-¿Es prueba suficiente?- pero su beso no hizo el efecto que esperaba. En vez de contestale, Susan tomo su capa y se fue corriendo, dejando solo a Sirius...  
James miraba la escena bajo su capa invisible... pobre Sirius, pensó, por lo menos se ha ganado los 10 galeones... Me moriria si me pasa algo asi con Lily...Un momento... ¿Por qué Lily?, había chicas persiguiéndolo todo el tiempo y el pensaba en Lily... Ella... se dijo, es diferente, no anda pidiéndome autógrafos o sacando me fotos para mostrárselas a sus hermanas o...  
-James se que estas ahí, sal inmediatamente- vocifero Sirius, parecia enojado. James se descubrio- Lo sabia...- De repente, James saco de su bolsillo 10 monedas doradas- No quiero tu dinero James... La quiero a ella.  
-No parecio resistirse al principio- James trato de alentarlo- Es mas, parecia que le gustaba- se asincero completamente. Sirius le lanzo una mirada asesina- Bueno, solo trataba de ayudar...  
Sirius solo se fue corriendo... En el camino paso por el aula vacia de Transfiguracion y se encontro con una escena muy sorpresiva... el Profesor Winterfall besándose con...   
-¡Sabrina!- grito James en cuanto paso por ahí. Tanto ella como el profesor estaban avergonzados.  
-Por favor James... no le digas a nadie- se apresuro a decir Sabrina- Es un secreto y si el Condejo Escolar se entera...- miro al Profesor, que estaba apoyado con las manos en el escritorio y sacudia la cabeza- Bueno, solo tengo para decir que mi padre esta en el Consejo Escolar...  
-No te preocupes Sabrina, no se lo diremos a nadie, ¿Verdad Sirius?  
Cuando Susan y sus amiguitas se vayan a enterar... pensaba este  
-¿Sirius?  
-¿Eh?, si si lo que sea...  
Al llegar a la sala comun de Gryffindor esta estaba desierta, salvo por una sombra que lloraba en un rincón... Susan, james le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sirius y este fue a sentarse junto a ella. James decidio que era mejor dejarlos solos.  
-Yo...-comenzo a decir sirius.  
-Yo... eh... Sirius...digo, Black...digo... - dijo todavía sollozando- Es que oi que habian hecho una apuesta y no lo crei y luego... bueno...  
-No fue por la apuesta, eso es algo tonto, entre James y yo, no acepte el dinero cuando me lo quizo dar, ni se lo pedi, yo lo hice porque queria y porque necesitaba demostrarte que soy mas maduro de lo que crees...  
-¿Enserio?  
-Te lo prometo  
-¿Y desde cuando cumples tus promesas?  
-Desde ahora- y la volvio a besar, Susan lo separo.  
-Si sigues haciendo eso voy a tener que pegarte- dijo con una sonrisa, esta vez fue ella quien lo beso- ¿Amigos?- le tendio una mano.  
-Bueno, yo esperaba que...  
-Estoy bromeando  
-Lo sabia  
Los dos rieron... este podia ser el comienzo de algo grande, pero nunca se imaginaron cuan grande...  
  
Susan no pudo dormir bien esa noche...veia cosas... los Mortífagos entrando a Hogwarts y desafiando a Dumbledore, la enfermeria abarrotada de gente y alguien que la miraba desde la otra punta del jardín del colegio, alguien de pelo oscuro, ojos claros y desmedidamente guapo... se estaba acercando, mas cerca, mas cerca, solo faltaba un paso para ver su cara y... RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.  
-¡Dios! ¿Pero que demonios?- grito. Miro a su alrededor, ahora lo recordaba, estaba en Hogwarts y era Profesora... aunque no pudo acordarse de nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior- Hay mi cabeza, tomé demasiado.  
-No soy el unico al que el alcohol le pega mal entonces  
Susan miro hacia todos lados   
-¡Remus!  
-¡Que!  
-No me grites, ¿Qué haces aquí? no puedes estar aquí- dijo tapándose con las sabanas, ya que tenia puesto un camisón de encaje muy atrevido.  
-Por favor, no voy a mirarte- le contesto el cubriéndose la cara con una mano- ¿Quieres té?  
-No, voy a bajar a desayunar- grito desde la habitación, mientras se ponia un pollera y una remera sin mangas y por encima de eso, la tunica- Ya puedes mirar  
-Bien, entonces, ¿Vamos?  
-Remus...¿Sabes algo de Sirius? Digo, sabes si esta...  
-No esta muerto si es lo que me preguntas...-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.  
-Oh- Susan se dio cuenta de que no debia preguntar nada mas.  
  
Cuando Harry entro al comedor esa mañana, las cosas habian cambiado, Hermione estaba sumergida en "El fascinante estudio de la Aritmancia", aunque Harry no veia lo fascinante que habia en eso y Ron esta hablando con sus hermanos. Harry fijo la vista en Elizabeth, la hermana de Sammy, que tambien lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules profundos. En la mesa de Profesores, Susan y Remus todavía no habían llegado y McGonagall, Dumbledore y Flitwick hablaban...  
-Albus es una locura, ya sabes lo que sucedió el año pasado...  
-¿Qué sucedió?, Minerva por favor, no pareces una persona divertida..., solo es una fiesta, aparte, los chicos del 1º, 2º,y 3º curso no asistieron...  
-Es verdad Minerva, no te haria mal tirar una cañita al aire de vez en cuando- Flitwick la miro con una sonrisa. McGonagall lo miro con severidad.  
-YO- comenzo- Sigo creyendo que es una locura... con todo lo que esta pasando.  
-Es lo correcto porque los alumnos van a preocuparse de otra cosa..., y van a poder concentrarse mas en los estudios olvidando lo de Voldemort...- la cara de la profesora de Transfiguración cambió completamente.  
-En ese caso... esta bien, ¿Hablaron con Severus?  
-Si, y asombrosamente estuvo de acuerdo...últimamente esta muy raro...- contesto el profesor Flitwick.  
En ese momento entraron al comedor susan y Remus, hablando muy animadamente.  
-¿Crees que haya pasado algo?- pregunto Hermione.  
-Hermione, dos cosas, numero uno: estas obsesionada con los romances, primero, Susan con Snape, luego, Susan con Remus, ¡Por favor!, aparte, numero dos: sabes bien de quien estuvo enamorada Susan...  
-¿Creen que Sirius todavía este enamorado de ella?  
-No lo se... - respondio Harry situando su mirada en la mesa de profesores nuevamente.  
-Podriamos juntarlos ¿No les parece?  
-Hermione, ¿Estas loca?- respondio Ron en un susurro- Si Susan lo llega a ver a Sirius va a entregarlo... no se como te sentirias tu si tres de tus alumnos te hacen una cita con un convicto que alguna vez fue tu novio y fue a prisión acusado de matar a tus mejores amigos.  
-Pero el es inocente  
-Pero ella no lo sabe  
-Bien  
-¡Bien!  
-Basta ustedes dos... compórtense...- dijo Harry- O alguien los va a escuchar.  
-Me comportare si ella se comporta.  
-No seas un niñito Ron- dijo Harry  
-Bien, ahora los dos estan contra mi...- Ron cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y bajo la cabeza.  
-¿Qué tenemos hoy?- pregunto Harry a Hermione.  
-Ah, aquí estan sus horarios.  
-Oh no, Adivinación y Transfiguración por la mañana y Pociones y Defensa por la tarde.  
-Dos contra dos, no es tan malo- Ron hablo nuevamente.  
-No creo que pueda soportar ningun presagio de muerte este año.  
-Con un poco de suerte, Susan pondra en su lugar a Trelaway también y tendremos un año tranquilo- repuso Ron.  
-Puede ser...- Harry miro hacia donde estaban los chicos de 1º año, hablando animadamente... todos menos una chica de cabello castaño claro, muy largo y ojos grises y brillantes, que lo miraba fijamente, sin pestañear.  
-Ron, tu que eres prefecto...¿Quién es ella?.  
-No tengo la menor idea.  
-Que buen prefecto eres, Ron... Se llama Eliza March, va a primero y es muy callada, no he cruzado palabra con ella.  
-¿Tendrá algo que ver con Susan?- pregunto Harry sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Eliza.  
-No lo creo, es un apellido muy comun- contesto Hermione cerrando su libro- Vamos que ya esta por sonar el timbre y ustedes tienen que llegar a la torre...  
-Si vamos- dijo Harry y le sonrio a Eliza, esta le sonrio como contestación y se puso muy colorada.  
Ron y Hermione se comportaron muy raro en el camino, hablaban y reian..."Las hormonas estan haciendo lo suyo", pensó Harry, "Si solo pudiera decirle a Ginny, digo Cho...¿Por qué pense en ..."  
-Adios chicos, nos vemos en transfiguracion...  
-Adios- dijeron los otros dos a coro.  
-Harry...¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?.  
-Si claro ¿Qué pasa?.  
-Harry, es difícil decir esto, pero somos amigos y yo creo que ...pero...yo...yo creo que..., bueno últimamente, digo, no últimamente, desde el año pasado cuando salio con ese pelmaso de Krum yo queria decirle pero no tengo el valor...  
-Ron...- Harry entendio de inmediato- ¿Te gusta Hermione, no es cierto?.  
-¿Es tan evidente?  
-Bastante  
-¡Quiero morirme!, ella seguro que tambien lo sabe y esta jugando conmigo, yo...  
-Hermione no es asi  
-No importa, no quiero, simplemente NO QUIERO arruinar nuestra amistad, pero lo que siento por ella es...inexplicable, yo...- pero Ron no estaba mirando a Harry... estaba mirando al corredor...  
-Hola- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Harry, este volteo y vislumbro a la muchacha mas perfecta que habia visto: Alta de cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y con los ojos de un color que Harry nunca habia visto: violeta oscuro- Hola- repitio.  
-Hola- dijo Ron al ver la expresión de Harry- Yo soy Ron Weasley y el petrificado es mi amigo, Harry Potter- Ron espero a que la chica reaccionara al escuchar el nombre, pero esta no se inmuto.  
-Estoy buscando el salón de Adivinación.  
-Nosotros estabamos yendo para allá, ¿Vamos?- dijo Ron cediendo el paso- Harry vamos...¡Harry!-grito, Harry salio de su trance.  
-Viste eso?- pregunto sn mirar que la muchacha seguia a su lado- Era un angel.  
-No- contesto ella- Hasta donde se soy humana y me llamo Diana D´Avola.  
-Encantado, ¿Podemos ir?  
Hablaron con Diana todo el camino, al parecer era una amante de la Astronomia y conocia todas las constelaciones y las estrellas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta trampa por la que se accedia al aula, encontraron un cartel violeta con letras plateadas que decia:  
"Mis estimadísimos alumnos, mi ojo interior esta gravemente enfermo, me temo que no podre darles clase hoy  
Con cariño  
Profesora Sybill Trelaway"  
-Yo la vi muy bien en la cena ayer- dijo ron.  
-Ya sabes como es, mejor que no tenemos clase, probablemente se la pasaria hablando de cómo voy a morir esta vez- Harry dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar en sentido contrario, seguido por Diana y Ron- A propósito Diana...¿Cómo es que no te habiamos visto antes?.  
-Me incorpore hoy, vengo de la Scuola da Magia da Roma, Incantevole Toghe  
-¿De la que?- pregunto Harry  
-La escuela de Magia de Italia, soy de Roma.  
-Ah ya veo- contesto Ron- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Claro  
-¿Cuánto de lo que estabamos hablando alla arriba escuchaste?  
-Tanto como para saber que te gusta una chica pero no lo suficiente como para saber el nombre- contesto Diana con una sonrisa.  
-gracias al cielo, ¿En que casa estas?  
-En Gryffindor y mi hermana gemela, Geri tambien  
-¿Y porque tu hermana no esta contigo?  
-Porque eligió diferentes materias, yo elegí Adivinación, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia y ella Cuidado de los Seres Mágicos, Estudios muggles y Pensamiento Mágico.  
-Ya veo, nosotros tomamos...  
Pero Diana no llego a saber que materias tomaron Ron y Harry, un grito de terror rasgo el silencio de los pasillos...  
  
Mientras Susan caminaba por unos de los pasillos chequeo su horario, la ultima hora con los Gryffindor y los Slytherin de quinto año... era la unica clase que tenia en el dia... "Que aburrido", pensó, "Ire a ver que hace Remus". Abrio sin tocar la puerta del despacho de Remus, lo que vio adentro le helo la sangre...  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- y con ese grito Susan March cayo al piso inconciente.  
  
Gracias por leerlo, no olviden el review, los quiere  
Lu 


	5. El espia

La imagen que Susan vio no era muy espeluznante que digamos

La imagen que Susan vio no era muy espeluznante que digamos, pero a ella le causo una tremenda impresión. Era solo Sirius, convertido en perro despellejando a una ardilla que yacía muerta en la alfombra, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sirius recupero su forma humana rápidamente.

-¡Por Dios Sirius!- dijo Remus entrando al despacho- ¿Qué le has hecho?.

-¿YO?- grito este dando un portazo- Ella entro y me vio convertido en perro comiéndome a la ardilla, grito como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort y se desmayo.

Entre los dos pudieron poner a Susan en un sillón y Sirius le tomó el pulso.

-Esta viva

-Dime ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre comer ardillas en mi despacho?!- grito Remus cerrando la puerta- ¡Cualquiera te podría haber visto! y ...

-Sólo verían a un perro callejero comiéndose una ardilla, por favor Remus, no busques excusas...Me había olvidado de cerrar la puerta con llave, aparte, a Sussie siempre le impresionaron los animales muertos...- de repente la miró como si fuera la primera vez- La verdad que no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo hermosa, me pregunto cual será su reacción cuando me vea...

-Es mejor que eso no pase, ella trabajó en el Ministerio este año, Dumbledore me informó de eso y no queremos tener Dementores aquí buscándote, ¿No?.

-Tienes razón, me voy a esconder, despiértala- Sirius parecía bastante decepcionado. Camino hacia la pequeña cocina que había en el despacho-departamento y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Bien, veamos... Enervate!- con estas palabras Susan abrió los ojos y se incorporo.

-No te imaginas lo que soñé-dijo confundida. Remus sonrió- Soñé que había un perro aquí adentro y se estaba comiendo a una ardilla y no fue sólo eso... ese perro era Sirius.

-Que...loco-comento Remus- Es extraño, porque no tengo ningún perro y JAMAS dejaría que coma una ardilla en MI despacho- dijo en voz muy alta.

-¿Podrías no gritar por favor?- susurró Susan y luego miró la alfombra todavía manchada de sangre, aunque Sirius la había limpiado- Eso fue un sueño ¿No?.

-Si, claro eso es un poco de tinta roja que se me cayo en otro día, no te preocupes, le diré a Dumbledore que le diga a algún elfo que lo limpie.

-Ah...¿Qué hago aquí?

-Al parecer venías a decirme algo, te fallaron las fuerzas y te desmayaste, te encontré en la puerta

-Ah...Creo que tengo que ir a preparar una clase, nos vemos...- todavía estaba medio confundida y no distinguia muy bien la ficción de la realidad.

-Ya puedes salir- dijo Remus mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Nos salvamos.

-Lo sé, por favor Sirius la próxima vez ten más cuidado...

-Y cerraré la puerta con llave lo sé- completóSirius la frase- ¿Le avisaste a Harry que estoy aquí?

-No y creo que es mejor que nadie se entere, si Harry frecuenta mucho mi despacho o cosas asi, los demas alumnos pueden sospechar.

-Bien.

En eso tocan la puerta.

-Ahora va- grita Remus desde la cocina- ¿Quién es?- pregunta haciéndole señas a Sirius.

-Harry

Remus abrió la puerta y abrazó a Harry muy fuerte y vio que no estaba solo, lo acompañaba Ron y una chica que el solo había visto por fotografía: Diana D´Avola, la auror mas joven del último milenio. Al parecer se notaba la fascinación de remus por su expresión porque la muchacha le preguntó:

-Señor Lupin ¿Está usted bien?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- fue lo único que este pudo articular.

-Simplemente lo sé.

-No vinimos a hacer sociales, escuchamos un grito y vinimos a ver que pasaba.

-No pasó nada Harry, fue Susan que se impresionó por un poco de tinta roja que se me cayó en la alfombra y se desmayó, pero ya está bien.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que irnos a Tranfiguración, pero no vemos al rato ¿No?

-Si, si Harry mejor vayan- dijo Remus mirando con desconfianza a la niña que parecía estar muy interesada en la mancha roja de la alfombra.

Cuando los chicos se hubieron ido, Remus se sentó, todavía shockeado por la presencia de Diana en el castillo.

-Sirius estamos en problemas, no tienes idea de quien está aquí

-¿Quién?

-Diana D´Avola

-Bromeas

-En-lo-absoluto.

-Estamos en problemas

-¡Lo sé!, pero ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?, el Ministerio tiene suficientes problemas como para mandar a una de las mejores aurors que tienen a Hogwarts.

-Puede que haya venido para otra cosa...¿Y el grupo que pretendía formar Dumbledore?, puede que haya venido para eso.

-Entonces tendría que estar en contra del Ministerio, puede que sí, después de los problemas que Fudge tuvo con el Ministro de Italia ella no lo debe querer mucho.

-Puede ser...

-¡Alumnos silencio!- la voz de la profesora McGonagall hizo callar a toda la clase- No me importa que sea el primer día, vamos a trabajar igual, es mi deber presentarles a Diana y Geraldine D´Avola que van a acompañarnos desde este año- hubo murmullos en toda el aula- ¿Señoritas me harían el favor de pararse?- las dos muchachas se pararon al mismo tiempo, eran exactamente iguales, las dos altas, de pelo negro largo y con los ojos de un violeta intenso, la única diferencia era que Diana (a la que milagrosamente Harry reconoció enseguida) tenia una marca en el cuello, en forma de luna.- Siéntense- las chicas obedecieron- Ahora alumnos, saquen sus libros, no no, no los abran, vamos a transformarlos en lápices, es una transformación muy complicada, lo se, pero creo que están en condiciones de realizarlas.

Cuando la clase termino, sólo Hermione y Diana habían logrado hacer algún cambio significativo a los libros, pero al lápiz de Hermione todavía le quedaba el dibujo de la tapa del libro y el de Diana en vez de escribir trazos escribía palabras del libro con solo deslizarlo por el papel.

-¿Ya tuvieron clase con Susan?

-No, tenemos esta tarde- contesto Ron tratando de que el libro aunque sea adquiriera el tono rojo a rayas negras de los lápices.

-Mándenles saludos de mi parte cuando la vean.

-Bien- en ese momento tocó el timbre, la Profesora pasó por los bancos mirando todos los "seudo-lápices" y los convirtió en libros de nuevo.

Toc Toc

-Pase

-Sus, soy yo ¿Vienes a ...

-¿Qué?- Susan se había quitado a túnica y llevaba puesta una musculosa y una pollera.

-Alm..mor...zar?

-Si claro, no puedo llevar la túnica se está lavando, me manché con tinta mientras revisaba mis apuntes para mi primera clase... ¿Crees que a alguien le importara si voy así?

-No para nada- "Es más, vas a tener que secarte a los alumnos de encima si vas vestida así" pensó Remus- A que no sabes quien esta en el colegio.

-Déjame pensar...¿Diana D´Avola?

-¿Cómo...

-Dumbledore me informó de sus circunstancias, vino para terminar el colegio y para ayudarnos con el grupo.

-Ya veo ¿En que curso está?

-En 5º

-¿Casa?

-Gryffindor, naturalmente y su hermana también está aquí.

-¿Su hermana?

-Aparentemente no es sólo un canal lo que los separa del resto de Europa, todo el mundo sabe que Diana tiene una hermana gemela, Geraldine y que la única manera de diferenciarlas es una pequeña mancha de nacimiento que Diana tiene en el cuello en forma de luna.

-Estas muy bien informada.

-Lo sé...

-Mejor vamos, antes de que me sigas deslumbrando con tus conocimientos...- Remus recibio un coscorrón por aquello.

-¡Lily!- Susan grito al entrar a la habitación- No sabes lo que acaba de pasar- dijo, tomándola de una mano y sacándola al pasillo, para que las otras chicas no escucharan- Sirius me besó- dijo casi en un susurro. 

-¡No! 

-¡Sí!, yo tampoco lo podía creer- A Sussie le brillaban los ojos de la emoción- Al principio creí que era por esa apuesta que me habían dicho... pero no, me dijo que no era por eso. 

-Sus...¿No era que Sirius era un agrandado que se creía lindo y popular y era peor que un cero a la izquierda?. 

-Si, bueno pero... 

-Lo entiendo. Sussie, ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? 

-Sí claro 

-¿Cómo es que lo haces? 

-¿Hacer qué? 

-Ser, asi tan libre, que todo el mundo te preste atención... Yo tambien quiero ser asi. 

-¿Qué que? A mi todo el mundo no me presta atención, tuve que darle unas buenas palizas a Sirius para que se fijara en mi 

-Pero, en el colegio, cuando caminas la gente se da vuelta para mirarte- A esto Susan se puso muy colorada- Yo quiero ser popular. 

-¡Por favor!, yo no soy popular y te apuesto a que la gente se da vuelta porque me tienen miedo. 

-Como sea, quiero que me enseñes a caminar, como vestirme. 

-¡Lily!, no eres mi muñeca 

-Por favor, si tu llamaste la atención de Sirius yo puede que pueda llamar la atención de James 

-¿James Potter?- grito Susan, Lily la calló- Perdon- susurró, ¿James Potter?...ese...prepotente? 

-Sirius TAMBIEN era un prepotente hasta hace 5 segundos. 

-Esta bien...caminar...yo camino normal- y asi se paseo por el pasillo- Dios, pongo un pie delante del otro, como si caminara en una linea... jeje...soy rara. 

-¿Asi?- Lily camino exactamente como Susan. 

-Exacto, despues la ropa... je...odio admitirlo, pero yo me visto muy...provocativa. 

-Ya lo se...¿Cómo hago eso? 

-Mañana al partido de Quidditch puedes llevar una pollera y una remera que tengo con el león de Gryffindor. 

-Eres increíble- Lily abrazó a Susan con todas sus fuerzas y casi la tira al piso. 

-Vamos a dormir que vamos a despertar a alguien si seguimos hablando... 

-Bien. 

Al día siguiente Susan se levanto muy temprano y se vistio. Desperto a Lily y a la hora del desayuno las dos bajaron al comedor. 

-Hola Sus- la saludo Sirius. Esta miro para los costados y lo beso en la boca. Remus y Peter los miraban asombrados. 

-Pero... yo pense que estabas bromeando- dijo por fin Remus. 

En el momento que Sirius le iba a contestar se abrieron las puesrtas del Comedor y entro una chica de pelo rojo oscuro, con una remera de Gryffindor y una pollera rojo, caminaba muy sensualmente e hizo que todos los chicos murmuraran.

El almuerzo fue bastante pacifico, fuera de unas miradas de odio entre Susan y Snape, no hubo nada fuera de lo común. Diana y Geri acapararon toda la atención, cosa que desagradó mucho a Malfoy ya que las dos estaban en Gryffindor.

-Me gustaría saber que dirían si todos supieran quien es en realidad- comento Snape.

-Lo saben Severus...lo saben y por eso llaman tanto la atención.

-Escuche que March vio algo así como un perro comiéndose a una ardilla en el despacho de Lupin y creyó que era un sueño...- dijo Snape entre risas.

-No me parece gracioso Severus-replico Dumbledore-Es mas... me parece preocupante...Susan no debe enterarse de la presencia de Sirius hasta el baile de máscaras.

-Ahh lograron convencer a Minerva...- "Que pena" pensó "No tengo ganas de tener alumnos besándose por todo el colegio de nuevo".

-Si, si fue duro pero lo logramos, es más, creo que es un buen momento para anunciarlo...- con esto Albus Dumbledore se paró de su asiento.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-susurró Snape con sorna.

-Queridos alumnos: Tengo una noticia muy interesante para anunciar; en vista de las circunstancias, hemos- yo y los jefes de las respectivas casas- decidido hacer una celebración: un baile. Pero no cualquier baile: un baile de máscaras. La celebración se llevará acabo el día de la fundación de Hogwarts: el 4 de Octubre (N/A: Feliz Cumple Pau!!!, en honor a tus 16), aunque es una pena no saber en que año se fundó..., bueno mis queridísimos niñitos, blancas palomitas, inviten a sus parejas.- diciendo esto volvío a sentarse y el bullicio habitual reino en el salón.

-Un baile...¡Qué divertido!- dijo Susan- Me imagino que vas a bailar conmigo ¿No Remus?.

-Sueñas March.

-Vamos, en nuestra época lo hacías muy bien...

-Eran otros tiempos

-Por favor.

-Está bien, con tal de que te calles- otro coscorrón para Remus- ¡Au!

Mas abajo, en la mesa de gryffindor.

-Harry ¿A quién vas a invitar?.

-No sé, primero pensé en Cho, luego cierta pelirroja cruzó mi mente y luego pensé en los ojos violetas- Harry lo pensó un minuto, podía ser su única oportunidad- Diana... yo...¿Podemos hablar?- Diana asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera de la vista del resto del salón- ¿Querías ir al baile conmigo?- Para sorpresa de Harry, Diana sonrió.

-Claro Harry.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si, eres un chico muy bueno y muy apuesto también- Harry pensó que se moría, al parecer Diana lo notó porque dijo- Ya "il giovinetto chi vivido", mejor volvamos...

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-"El chico que vivió" en italiano...

-Ah ya... hay alguna razón por la cual no te sorprendiste al oir mi nombre o no miras mi cicatriz- se le escapó a Harry y al ver la cara de Diana agregó- No es porque me moleste, al contrario, me es mejor, pero me preguntaba...

-Mira Harry, sólo puedo decirte que a mi me miran con los mismos ojos y pensé que no te gustaría asi como a mi tampoco.

-Pero...

-Sin peros Harry...pregúntale a tu amiga Hermione quien soy...

-Bueno ¿Volvemos?- Diana otra vez asintió con la cabeza. Cuando entraron al salón el panorama había cambiado...

Todos los alumnos estaban contra las paredes y miraban al centro del salón aterrados, alguna que otra chica estaba llorando. Todos los profesores habían bajado de la mesa alta y miraban a Susan, que estaba empuñando dos varitas, y apuntaba con las dos a la cabeza de un hombre, un hombre calvo...


	6. Los secretos de Diana

- ¡Pettigrew!- gritó Harry.   
-Lo encontré espiando por la ventana, al muy estúpido, no me costó demasiado sacarle la varita, no cambias Pettigrew, sigues siendo un inutil- se le acerco todavia mas, para que nadei mas los escuchara y le susurro en un oido-Nunca me agradaste.   
Harry miró a su alrededor, Sammy estaba tirada en el suelo en un costado, con la túnica rasgada en la parte de adelante y varios cortes en los brazos, Elizabeth, una chica de primero, tenia un feo corte en la cara y estaba llorando, Harry las señalo y la Profesora Sprout profirio un alarido descomunal, Snape corrió hacia ellas, tomó a Sammy entre sus brazos y Dumbledore alzó a Elizabeth. Harry supuso que las habian llevado a la enfermería  
- March sigues siendo una prepotente, te crees mejor que los demás, pero mi amo se levantará de nuevo, él ya se está preparando y los matará a todos ustedes como mató al imbécil de James y la cerebrito de Lily él...- se oyo un ruido seco, Susan le habia pegado con el dedo índice en un sector determidado del cuello. Peter cayó al suelo.  
- ¿Está...  
-Inconsciente, no se preocupen, yo me ocupo de él, me imagino que esto bastará para limpiar el nombre de Sirius, ¿No?- dijo mirando a Remus.  
-Eso creo...- Remus dudo un momento- ¿Te ayudo?  
-Si, gracias.  
La mayoria de los estudiantes estaban shockeados y algunas chicas de primero sollozaban en silencio. Con eso dieron por terminado el día de hoy, los alumnos estaban demasiado asustados y los profesores no querían presionarlos.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione estaban afuera de la enfermería esperando tener noticias de Sammy cuando un huracán de pelo rojo pasó casi corriendo y se detuvo en la puerta. Era Bill y tenía los ojos rojos.  
-¿Cómo está?- preguntó a Ron  
-Está fuera de peligro pero las cortaduras en el área delantera y hay una profunda en el hombro derecho- dijo alguien mientras abría se abría la puerta- No se preocupe Weasley, la señorita Winterfall va a estar mejor. Snape parecía otro, no hablaba en susurros y sonreía.  
-Ahora donde está ese asqueroso...- las palabras que dijo escandalizaron hasta a Snape.  
-Le ruego que se calme, Pettigrew está siendo interrogado por la señorita D´Avola y por la Profesora March.  
Bill salió corriendo de nuevo y Snape detrás de él. Los chicos (en especial Ron) no querían que Bill hiciera una locura así que también los persiguieron...  
-Ahhhhhhhhh  
-Lloras como una niña Pettigrew- la voz de Diana se escucho hasta por encima de los gritos de Peter- No me digas que eso te dolió...  
-No voy a decirles nada arpías asquerosas- PLAF!, el puño cerrado de Diana se estampó sobre la cara de Pettigrew.  
-Si lo vas a hacer, inútil, vas a decirme ahora donde está Voldemort y cuántos mortífagos están con él...  
-No  
-Fuogo!- grito Diana. Peter se retorcía entre las cuerdas y gritaba- Innaffiare!, ¿Te hice cambiar de opinión rata?  
-No, niña tonta...crees que tú, estúpida y la imbécil de March van a poder sacarme algo de información... oh no, no lo creo.  
Susan entró a la habitación.  
-Déjame a mi- le susurró en el oido a Diana, que enseguida se alejó de Peter y se apoyo contra el escritorio- Bueno Peter, en vista de que hace exactamente 48 horas que estamos tratando de interrogarte y no hemos logrado nada más que tus alaridos de niñita asustada y tu llanto de bebé, creo que te dejaremos tranquilo un rato, para que reflexiones sobre lo que voy a decirte- se le acercó el punto en que sus narices estaban pegadas- Si nos das la información, vamos a perdonarte la cárcel y tendrás protección, si no nos das la información, te juro que haré el resto tu vida tan miserable que lo que pasó hasta ahora parecerá un paseo en escoba, infeliz...- con esto tomó del brazo a Diana y las dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, Pettigrew temblaba del miedo, de repente Susan volteó- Me había olvidado, tienes 24 horas.  
-¿Cree que esto va a funcionar Profesora?  
-No lo sé Diana...  
-Toda mi vida soñe con interrogar al asesino de los Potter.  
-Y lo hiciste muy bien- Susan le palmeó la espalda- Muy bien...Vamos, te invito una cerveza de manteca, te la ganaste.  
-Gracias- Susan la tomó de un hombro y fueron a un aula vacía, que se encontraba a unos metros del lugar donde estaba Pettigrew.  
-Profesora, usted conoció a Pettigrew, ¿No?  
-Si, desgraciadamente, coincidimos en Hogwarts, para colmo también estaba en Gryffindor y era de mi grupo de amigos...  
-¿Los Potter, Lupin y Black?  
-¿Como sabías?  
-Hace cerca de tres años que persigo a Black y se casi todo sobre su pasado.  
-Ya veo.... asi que vas a ir al baile con Harry...  
-¿Cómo...  
-Yo tambien estoy bien informada...  
Un grito se escucho en el pasillo, Susan y Diana salieron a ver que pasaba, sin duda, esos eran los gritos de pettigrew.  
-¡No, por favor, yo estaba cumpliendo ordenes!- Pettigrew estaba en el piso, su nariz sangraba y tenía cortes en las piernas- Piedad por favor- Lo sostenía un chico pelirrojo por la túnica y le estaba apuntando con la varita.  
-Avada...  
-¡No Bill!- grito Ron tratando de separarlo de Pettigrew- Enserio, no vale la pena.  
-¡Suéltame Ron, tu no entiendes!- exclamo Bill.  
Diana entró en la habitación hecha un huracán, empujó a Bill hacia una punta de la pequeña sala y le apuntó con la varita a Pettigrew.  
-Gracias, señorita d´Avola, sabía que usted tenía principios...  
-No lo hago por ti rata...-en su mirada se notaba el odio- Lo hago porque no creo que a Lady Winterfall le hubiera gustado que su novio se convierta en asesino, Fuogo!- gritó a continuación, pettigrew se retorció otra vez- Innaffiare!.  
-Esto fue intento de asesinato- dijo Snape de repente- la pena es Azkabán...  
-Yo me hago responsable- Susan cruzó la puerta y le dijo algo a Snape en el oido que Harry no pudo escuchar.  
Snape, que parecía algo irritado, se marchó con paso firme. Susan llevó a Bill a su despacho para tomar algo de té y Diana se quedo vigilando a Pettigrew. Hermione y Ron querían ir con Susan y Bill, pero Harry...  
-¿Puedo quedarme?- le preguntó a Diana.  
-Si, no veo porque no, siempre y cuando no trates de matar al imbécil.- Diana sacó algo brillante de su túnica y comenzó a hacer algo con su varita, pero como estaba de espaldas a Harry, él no pudo ver lo que hacía...  
-Fue genial lo que hiciste con él...¿Es ilegal?  
-Claro que no..., tengo un permiso especial del Ministerio.- Harry por fin pudo ver lo que hacía, tenía unas 15 insignias bordadas y estaba cosiendo una a su túnica.  
-Diana yo queria preguntarte, desde que me enteré que eras auror y eso...¿Alguna vez usaste los Maleficios Imperdonables?  
-Sí- Harry la miró abriendo mucho los ojos- Pero nunca maté a nadie, usaba el Imperius para transportar prisioneros y el Cruciatus para los interrogatorios.  
-Y...¿Alguna vez sufriste alguno de los Maleficios?  
-Eso es algo que quisiera olvidar, pero si, los usaron conmigo...- Diana clavó sus ojos violetas en Harry.  
-Y ¿Que es exactamente lo que venías a hacer aquí?  
-Así que tu padrino quiere saber si todavía lo persigo...dile que no, que ya puede dormir tranquilo y dile que yo no lo perseguia a él sino al asesino de los Potter...y lo encontré- Harry se sorprendió mucho ante la respuesta de diana, era exactamente lo que pasó... en cuando conoció a Diana le mandó una carta a Sirius y éste le pidió que averiguara que quería.  
-Yo...eh... perdón.  
-Está bien Harry- Diana le puso una mano en el hombro- Tu sólo hacías tu trabajo, si le vas a escribir, dile que el corte que tengo en la pierna de nuestro último encuentro todavía me duele.- Harry rió- Imperius!- Diana dirigió su varita hacia Peter- Ahora podemos irnos.  
Cuando salieron de la habitación Diana se volteó y pronunció unas palabras muy extrañas apuntando con su varita a la cerradura de la puerta, que se volvió roja y luego dorada, luego fueron hacia la enfermería. Harry y Diana no hablaron durante el trayecto.   
-¿Cómo está Lady Winterfall, profesor?- le preguntó Diana a Dumbledore en cuanto entraron.  
-Mejorándose.  
-Y...  
-Su prima también esta bien- Por alguna extraña razón Diana suspiró aliviada.  
-¿Y Weasley?  
-Susan consiguió calmarlo- Dumbledore miró a Diana y le dijó suavemente- No queremos que se vuelva a repetir asi que tienes que...  
-Ya me ocupé de eso profesor-contestó rápidamente Diana dándole a Dumbledore la bolsa de papel con las insignias.  
-Discreto, simple e inteligente- respondió Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa- Cada día me sorprendes más.  
-Por favor profesor- dijo Diana sonrojándose- No soy tan inteligente...  
-Sí lo eres..., bueno ya va siendo hora de que dejemos a los pacientes descansar- Dumbledore tomó a diana y harry de los hombros y los condujo a la salida- ¿Harry te importaría dejarnos a solas?  
-Ehh, no- Harry se moría por saber de lo que iban a hablar, seguramente de aquellas insignias. Pero se aguantó las ganas y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Santo Padre!- gritó James- ¿Quien es ella?.  
-James...¿Te estas haciendo el tonto aproposito?- dijo Susan mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa.  
-Hola, Su.  
-Hola linda, veo tu apoyo hacia Gryffindor, que bien...  
-¿Perdón ustedes se conocen?- Sirius la interrumpió.  
-¡Black!- exclamó Lily algo molesta- No te hagas...  
-No me hago  
-Eres  
-No, no soy, solamente quiero saber quien eres.  
-Black... yo se que últimamente no nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero no hay razon para que me ignores de esa manera...  
-¿Lily?- preguntó remus bastante desconfiado.  
-Por favor, Remus ella no es...  
-Si soy Lily... dios, me pongo un poco de maquillaje, me cambio el peinado y ya soy una desconocida ¿Qué les pasa?  
A James le agarró una especie de paralisis...ese bombon era Lily Evans, en ese momento la vio mejor. Tenía el pelo suelto y mas brillante que nunca, sus labios estabas pintados de rojo oscuro, la remera que tenía puesta hacía para el corazón y esa pollera le podía sacar un guiño de ojo hasta a Snape...  
-¡Gente a los vestuarios!- gritó Susan sacando a James de sus pensamientos- Lil... nos vemos después del partido ¿OK?- le guiño un ojo y abrazo a Sirius- A ti tambien te veo ¿Bien?  
-Si... en mi habitación- Susan le dio un cocorron- Era una broma...suerte- Susan empezó a caminar pero James se quedo mirando a Lily.  
-¡James!... vamos a llegar tarde.  
-Ah... si  
-Suerte- Lily le sonrio a James. Remus se rió  
-Mejor vamos- Susan agarró a James de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera.  
-Tienes que conseguirme una cita con Lily- le dijo a Susan todavía mirando para adentro.  



	7. La 1° clase de Susan

Hola compatriotas...como siempre, es mi deber como autora aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad (Salvo Sammy, Eli y Bob) y la historia original tampoco...  
Va especialmente dedicado mis best friends (Pau y Gaby) y a mi "familia" de Sociales en Harrymania, los quiero muchachos y muchachas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, especialmente a Malu... que la otra vez me la olvide...  
  
A los dos días ya estaba todo casi normalizado, Sammy había salido del Ala del Hospital y Bill se había calmado bastante, o por lo menos lo suficiente para que no se hablara mas de su encuentro con Peter por los corredores. Harry, Diana, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia la clase de Pociones.   
  
- Ron ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras de Snape.  
  
- Si claro  
  
- ¿Querrías ser mi pareja en el baile?- dijo con toda naturalidad. Ron se puso tan colorado que ya casi parecía púrpura- ¿Vas a contestarme?  
  
- Eh...¿yo?...si claro...sería...un...pla...placer- el pobre no podía articular palabra.  
  
"La mujer haciendo el primer paso, tengo que anotar eso", pensó Harry riéndose. Ron le echó una mirada asesina.  
  
- Y tu Harry, ¿Con quien vas a ir?- preguntó con un tono meloso.  
  
- Con Diana, la invité mientras pasó lo de Pettigrew en el salón- respondió Harry todavía con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
-Hola alumnos- dijo una voz fria- Vamos, saquen sus cosas- Snape miró a Harry a los ojos, pero a Harry no le pareció una mirada como de costumbre, de odio, parecía una mirada de lastima- La clase de hoy no la daré yo, ya que la señorita Winterfall está haciendo una pasantía en Pociones y el director ha decidido que me reemplace en las primeras clases, para ayudarla estaremos tanto el señor Fletcher como yo- Señalo al viejito arrugado que Harry había visto en la cena.- Alumnos de pie- Sammy entro al salón- Inclínense.  
  
-Severus por favor, no es necesario, chicos por favor siéntense.- todo obedecieron- Hoy veremos una poción muy interesante pero difícil de aprender... la del conocimiento- Todos murmuraron con interés- esta poción, aunque este de mas decirlo, su uso está restringido por el Ministerio y se puede utilizar si se pide el permiso adecuado. Longbottom, ¿Podría decirme para que cree usted que es una poción del conocimiento?.  
  
-Pierde su tiempo Profesora, Longbottom no es capaz de contestar a semejante pregunta.  
  
-Severus... ¿Debo decirle que la clase esta en mis manos ahora?, Longbottom...Neville, por favor, dime sólo para que crees que sirve- la mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.  
  
-Ehhh...yo...¿Para estudiar más rápido?- la mayoría de la clase rió.  
  
-No estás tan lejos...Observen- Sammy sacó una botellita con un liquido color rojo sangre de su valija y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer un comentario la bebió completa. Tomó un libro gordo que se titulaba "Los secretos de la Gimnasia Artística" lo abrió y puso sus manos por encima dejándolo apoyado en la mesa. Las páginas del libro comenzaron a pasar rápidamente sin tocar las manos de Sammy y ella cerró los ojos, cuando el libro termino de pasar sus paginas se cerró solo.- Ahora- se quito la túnica, debajo tenia una remera sin mangas y unos pantalones de gimnasia. Quito todo del escritorio y comenzó a hacer los movimientos más espectaculares que Harry halla visto, verticales, medialunas, saltos mortales y otro contorcionismos.- Finite Incantatem - dijo luego de bajarse del escritorio con un imponente salto hacia atrás- Lo he olvidado todo, ahora no podría hacer todo lo que hice sobre el escritorio...como ya habrán visto, es una poción muy poderosa, alguien que la use indiscriminadamente puede aprenderse hasta los hechizos o pociones más terribles y oscuros. Sólo tengo que advertirles algo, si esta poción está mal realizada puede ser mortal, así que si en algún momento pretenden usarla asegúrense que prepararon todo perfectamente y que usaron los ingredientes adecuados....¡Manos a la obra!- la clase fue bastante aburrida desde allí, Snape pasaba por entre los bancos quitando puntos a los de Gryffindor por estupideces, como pararse para ir a buscar un trapo o preguntarle dos veces la misma pregunta, Sammy enseguida les restauraba los puntos y, según observó Harry, les daba algunos de más que al final de la clase sumaban cerca de 30. Mundungus Fletcher era un anciano muy divertido y se la pasaba haciendo chistes sobre Snape (cosa que no le agradó mucho a este). Todos estaban muy contentos cuando terminó la clase-  
  
-Espero que Sammy se quede para siempre- dijo Hermione con convicción.  
  
-Gracias- contesto Sammy saliendo de las mazmorras- La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa... al parecer no le caen muy bien a Snape, ¿Verdad?.  
  
-Eh... digamos que no  
  
-Yo creo que hace muy buenas pociones, pero es un poco amargado... nos vemos...  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron a la clase más esperada... la de Susan, como ella había estado haciendo unas cosas afuera todavía no habían tenido clase...  
  
Cuando entraron al aula sintieron un exquisito aroma a flores y vieron ramos de jazmines en muchos floreros distribuidos por el salón, también había cuadros... uno de uno relojes que parecían estar derritiéndose (N/A: La persistencia de la memoria, Salvador Dalí), uno de muchas rayas de colores vivos (N/A: Composición en rojo, azul y amarillo, Piet Mondrian), uno de un dibujo que al parecer gritaba (N/A: El grito, Eduard Münch), algunas fotos (Harry reconoció a sus padres en varias) y finalmente el la pared detrás del escritorio, dos retratos: uno de un hombre canoso con mucho pelo y ojos muy grandes que se titulaba "Albert Einstein", el cual guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa y el otro de una señora muy vieja, con un sombrero, que se titulaba "Agatha Christie", que sonreía abiertamente y saludaba con la mano. Todos miraban esos cuadros con curiosidad.  
  
- Ellos son mis mentores...- le dijo una voz suave desde atrás. Era Susan- Los dos mago famosos en el mundo muggle- Draco Malfoy dio un respingo y se fue a sentar a uno de los últimos bancos- Einstein es el padre de la física y Christie es la mejor escritora de novelas de misterio que conozco...  
  
- Si quisiera aprender sobre los muggles, habría tomado Estudios Muggles, cosa que no hice...  
  
- Y el Profesor Guttemback te lo agradece Mafoy...no me desafíes, te lo advierto chiquillo... Me han contado que eres un hurón muy divertido...- a eso Malfoy la miró con odio.  
  
- Esto lo sabrá mi padre.  
  
- Me gustaría que solo lo intentaras, no me vendría mal una charlita con Lucius...en fin, no perdamos más tiempo..., me han entregado un reporte donde dice lo mucho que aprendieron con el supuesto Moody...sobre todo los Maleficios Imperdonables- toda la clase se estremeció- No se preocupen, no vamos a ver nada de eso este año, aunque vamos a concentrarnos en los maleficios para llevar acabo un duelo, tengo entendido que con Remus han aprendido todo sobre los bestias oscuras, así que no veremos casi nada de eso este año. También me han comentado que hubo unos incidentes con ciertos duendecillos- a Ron se le escapo una risita- Obra del imbécil redomado de Lockhart supongo...Hoy veremos el maleficio del fuego y el agua- todos la miraron extrañados- Que no consiste en tirar llamas al adversario, sino en prender un fuego dentro del cuerpo del adversario, les mostraré- con un suave movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una pantalla negra y una pecera de vidrio con ratas. Tomó una de adentro de la pecera, le toco la cabeza con la varita y la rata quedó inconsciente sobre su mano- El hechizo que aplique se llama "Morte Incantatem" mas conocido cono el de la inconsciencia, Engorgio!- la rata se agrando por lo menos tres veces su tamaño normal y quedo como una rata gigante. Susan la apoyó detrás de la pantalla en la que se podían ver, en detalle, los huesos del animal en verde lima- Esta pantalla se utiliza para la medicina muggles y es donde se ven sólo los huesos de lo que se ponga detrás y ahora... Fuogo!- una pequeña llama apareció dentro del cuerpo de la rata... esta se despertó y comenzó a retorcerse en la mesa- entonces...Innaffiare!- una fuente de agua broto desde la cola de la rata paso por todo el cuerpo hasta apagar el fuego, la rata se quedó quieta y volvió a dormirse- Reducio!, Finite Incantatem!, la rata se despertó y Susan la tomó rápidamente en sus manos antes de que escapara- ¿Que tal?¿Entendieron?- tomos estaban demasiado asombrados para asentir- Ahora pónganse por parejas- movió de nuevo la varita y el su escritorio aparecieron muchas mini pantallas y tres frascos grandes llenos de ratas- Voy a pasar por sus bancos y tendrán una rata y una pantalla cada uno, para probar los maleficios que les enseñe hoy, lo que su pareja tiene que hacer es verificar que los maleficios estén bien empleados. Dudo que lo hagan de una sola vez, pero vale la pena intentar- Harry se puso con Ron y Hermione con Diana- Les recuerdo que está terminantemente prohibido usar este maleficio contra humanos, está penado por el Ministerio y hay que tener una autorización para usarlos.  
A partir de ahí la clase fue de lo más divertida, Harry casi quema por completo a su rata, por suerte Susan se dio cuenta a tiempo. Neville, de lo nervioso que estaba hizo su maleficio del agua tan potente que la rata casi se ahoga. Hermione y Diana parecían llevarse muy bien.  
  
- Ya conocías este maleficio ¿No?- preguntó Hermione al ver que le salía a la perfección. Diana asintió.  
  
- Y no se lo digas a nadie pero...tengo autorización para usarlo- comentó Diana bajando la voz.  
  
- Lo imaginé, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie camerata-le contestó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Sabes italiano?  
  
- Algo...Voi gradiscono Harry, ja?  
  
- Penso così  
  
- ¿Enserio?  
  
- Creo  
  
- Muy bien, Hermione y Diana, 10 puntos para Gryffindor ¿Alguien más lo logró?- Geri levantó la mano- Muy bien Geraldine, otros 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Hasta aquí llegamos muchachos, nos vemos la próxima clase, quiero que redacten un informe sobre esta, ¿Bien?.  
  
- ¡Qué clase!- comentó Hermione en la cena- Ella sabe de lo que habla.- George tomó su horario.  
  
- Tenemos clase con ella mañana en la mañana-dijo emocionado.  
  
- ¿Con quienes van a ir al baile?- preguntó Ron despreocupadamente, estuvo todo el día preguntándole a todo el mundo sólo para decir que iba con Hermione.  
  
- Fred con Angelina, como el año pasado- se acercó a ellos y les susurró- Y...¿Prometen no decirle nada a nadie?- Los cuatro (Ron, Harry, Hermione y Diana) asintieron- No vi a Fred volver anoche y hablé con Alicia y ella tampoco vio a Angelina...  
  
- Puede que sea una coincidencia- sugirió Diana.  
  
- Los dos dijeron que habían estado haciendo tarea de Astronomía y todavía no tuvimos Astronomía Diana.  
  
- ¿Y si estuvieron haciendo otra cosa?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, no quería decirles esto pero- volvió a acercarse- ¿Qué puede haber estado haciendo Fred que le dejara marcas de lápiz labial en el cuello?- Los cuatro rieron.  
  
- Nos ganaste George...-admitió Diana riéndose- ¿Y tu con quien vas a ir?.  
  
- Quería invitar a tu hermana pero no creo que acepte...  
  
-¿Por qué?¡Geri!- gritó, su gemela volteo.  
  
-¿Che cosa desiderate?- le respondió ésta.  
  
- George...  
  
- Geri... ¿Serías mi pareja en el baile linda?- Geri frunció en entrecejo y miró a Diana. Ella sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Desiderate essere data di George alla sfera?- Geri abrió mucho los ojos y se rió.  
  
-¿Me?- preguntó y haciendo bastante esfuerzo y con un acento raro- Me encantaría- A George se le iluminó la mirada.  
  
-No sabe hablar muy bien en inglés- se disculpó Diana.  
  
-No importa- contestó George sonriendo.  
  
  
  
  
-¡Comienza el partido!- le voz estridente de Sirius rasgo el aire- Gryffindor toma la Quaffle, Bell se la pasa a March, hay pero que linda te ves Sussie, lo siento profesora es que solo mirela- La profesora McGonagall amago con quitarle el micrófono- Cuidado amor eso es una bludger, excelente respuesta de John March, el hermano de Susan, nuevo en el equipo y debo decir una gran adquisición por parte de la capitana.  
  
-¿Podrías relatar el partido Black?  
  
-Si profesora no se enoje, Slytherin toma la quaffle, Malfoy se la pasa a Douglas, Douglas a Velvet... ¡Ay!, eso debio dolerle a Velvet... debo decir que la actuación de los bateadores de Slytherin es realmente desas...  
  
-Black...te lo advierto  
  
-Si profesora...Gryffindor toma la quaffle, Charlie Bell se la pasa a March, March a Bell, Bell a March.... wow!...March....¡¡¡¡Tanto para Gryffinodor!!!!- Lily agito las manos, grito y abrazo a Sirius.  
  
La cosa estaba bastante difícil... la neblina era mucha y no se veia demasiado... iba a ser difícil ver la snitch en esas condiciones... mientras tanto, intentó escuchar a Sirius, el partido iba 40 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor y no había señal de la snitch... de pronto un destello dorado cruzó en el aire... era Lily y su remera de gryffindor que brillaba en la tribuna. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era antes?¿Era tan superficial como todos decían?  
  
-¿Es eso la snitch?- Al oir eso James volvió a la tierra... si era la snitch y el otro buscador parecia no haberlo notado. James se lanzó por los aires para agarrarla antes de que el otro se diera cuenta...20 metros... 15...10...5...1 y desapareció de nuevo- Que lastima James...Malfoy se la pasa a Velvet, Velvet se acerca peligrosamente a los arcos, se acerca, más, más... ¡¡Páralo Linus!!... Tanto para Slytherin- Charlie había marcado de nuevo... 50 a 10... por un momento pensó que era otra vez la remera de Lily, pero no... la snitch brillaba sobre la cabeza de John, James salió volando a su encuentro, estiro la mano y tomó la snitch.  
  
  
  
  
-Susan no seas así..., te juro que no he sabido nada de él, aparte, ¿Por qué no lo buscas tu misma?.  
  
-Porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar...  
  
La conversación del otro cuarto estremecía a Sirius... tenía unas ganas insospechadas de cruzar esa puerta de madera con un ramo de rosas y gritar... "Si Susan estoy aquí y te amo como nunca nadie ha amado a nadie en la historia del mundo", siempre había tenido dotes para la poesía...Pero la triste y cruel verdad era que no tenía un ramo de rosas a mano, ni coraje para enfrentar a Susan ahora y aparte... la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
-Sus, por favor, son cosas de chicos...  
  
-¿Por qué son cosas de chicos?, Remus, yo necesito verlo... hablar con él... necesito explicaciones...  
  
-Estoy seguro que el está por ahí, probablemente escondido y que me parta un rayo ahora si no está completamente enamorado de ti  
  
-¿Ves?, eso es exactamente lo que me molesta, ¿Entiendes?... él está escondido, puede que asustado y ¡No estamos haciendo nada!.  
  
-Ya has hecho más que suficiente... ve a dormir y todo estará...  
  
-Ya lo sé, Buenas Noches Remus... eres lo máximo- con esto se le acercó y lo abrazó, lo besó una vez en cada mejilla y salió por la puerta del desapacho.  
  
-Déjame salir Remus, te lo ruego.  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy- cuando abrio la puerta Sirius salió a pasó muy rápido y se sentó en un sillón- Está enamorada de mí sabes lo que eso significa...  
  
-Sirius todavía no... imagina lo que van a decir los alumnos si un convicto aparece caminando por los pasillos del colegio...  
  
-Por favor, tengo que verla... hablar...Remus.  
  
-No, son órdenes de Dumbledore... prometió que saldrías pronto...  
  
-¿Cuándo?  
  
-Pronto... me voy a dormir Sirius ¿Es necesario que le ponga llave a la puerta?  
  
-No  
  
-Bien, buenas noches  
  
-Buenas noches...  
  
  
  
Cuando bajaron del aire la multitud los alababa... Susan se acerco a el corriendo y lo abrazo y lo besó una vez en cada mejilla, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily se acercaron corriendo, en realidad era una mezcla de corriendo, saltando y gritando...  
  
-¡Excelente James!- gritó Remus mientras se acercaban.  
  
-Estuviste increíble Sus.  
  
-Si amor... hermosos tiros...- Sirius la abrazó por la cintura y la besó- Y tú James... te noté muy pensativo...¿En quién, es la pregunta, estaría pensando nuestra estrella?  
  
-Sólo te diré una cosa, Sirius, amigo, está vestida para matar y su atuendo combina con su pelo- diciendo esto la guiño un ojo a Lily y se fue corriendo hacia los vestuarios.  
  
-¡James!- Susan le gritó y ella después de darle un tierno beso a Sirius, lo siguió.  
  
  
  
-Ya se que quieres guardar en secreto, pero sólo Dumbledore y esa auror, Diana lo saben y a ella le enviaron aquí para cuidarte.  
  
-Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide... ya soy grande y creo que puedo cuidarme sola.  
  
-Shh, recuerda tienes 11 años- dijo ella haciendole una señal para que se calle y cerrando la puerta- ¿Como vas a decir eso con la puerta abierta?¿Te has vuelto loca?.  
  
-Me encanta que quieras cuidarme y lo aprecio muchísimo... pero realmente puedo cuidarme sola...  
  
-Oh si, claro que puedes y lo demostraste el otro día cuando ese idiota te atacó... no sé que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado ahí...  
  
-Probablemente me hubiera defendido sola, como siempre lo he hecho...  
  
-¡Yo siempre estuve ahí para cuidarte!, no puedo creer, después de todo lo que mama y papa han hecho... confiandote la joya y encomendándome que te proteja si les pasaba algo... eres una egoísta ¿Sabes lo que me costo hacer esa poción para que te veas de sólo 11 años?¿Sabes lo mucho que tuve que rogarle a la reina para que nos deje venir a Hogwarts?, realmente, te desconozco... todos hicimos un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cuidarte y tu... como si nada.  
  
-Ya tengo 15 años, creo que puedo cuidarme yo sola.  
  
-No no puedes, yo soy tu hermana mayor y tu tutora... la verdad es que has colmado mi paciencia... iras a clase y luego directo a la habitación, nada de quedarse en la sala comun hablando con nadie, sólo tienes permiso para ir a biblioteca si tienes tareas y no hace falta decir que estoy tremendamente enojada contigo.- después de haber dicho eso se fue caminando a paso rápido a su recamara y azotó la puerta.  
  
  
Que dialogo ja?  
  
Naty: me encanto lo que pusiste en la review, no sabes lo que significa para mi negri... enserio es muy lindo...  
  
Ariadna: Gracias!!!!!, hace mucho que no oia de vos...  
  
Nico: Y tu historia para cuando??????  
  
Fleur: tocayita!!!!! Leiste el 6°???? Te gustó?????  
  
Besotes a todos y sigan escribiendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ange  



	8. Lagrimas del pasado

  
Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta ya habían pasado tres semanas más en Hogwarts. Peter todavía estaba en el colegio, Dumbledore no quería llevarlo a Azkabán todavía porque temía que Voldemort se hubiera contactado con los Dementores. El baile se acercaba cada vez más, todos estaban muy emocionados, las chicas cuchicheaban por los pasillos y se reían de todo, Susan parecía estar divirtiéndose, hasta le había dado lecciones de baile a Hermione y la ayudó a encontrar una poción que se le alise un poco el pelo. Sirius seguía sin aparecer, pero contestaba muy rápido a las cartas de Harry. Ese sábado él estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de la sala común observando la última que le había llegado en el desayuno.  
  
Querido Harry,   
Estoy más cerca de lo que piensas. Susan es una vieja amiga, mi novia en realidad (ex novia), supongo que eso ya lo sabías, ella se empecinaba en nombrarme siempre que podía... la verdad es que la extraño, ella es una gran persona Harry (Y la única mujer que conozco, aparte de tu madre, que puede ganarme una pelea). También me estoy carteando con Remus, que me mantiene informado sobre lo que pasa en Hogwarts, así que ya había oído lo de la rata, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que Susan y Diana lo hallan atrapado, seguro que Susan le dio su merecido, ella es la única persona que conozco que odia a Pettigrew más que yo (nunca le cayó demasiado bien).  
Así que hablaste con Diana... dile que la espalda todavía me duele cada vez que me siento, ella lo entenderá. Remus me contó que la invitaste al baile, es una chica muy bonita, te felicito, pero debo decirte que es sumamente peligrosa, así que ten cuidado y hazle pasar un buen rato (si entiendes lo que digo).  
  
Mándales un saludo a Hermione y Ron (me alegro por ellos también)  
Abrazos, Sirius  
  
-¡Potter!- gritaron desde el otro extremo. Era la Profesora McGonagall- Ven aquí y no me mires asi, no hiciste nada malo.- Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y fueron a un despacho, estaba decorado con flores en cada rincón y un fuego de color violeta se agitaba violentamente, había retratos regados por todo el cuarto. Definitivamente, ese era el despacho de Susan- Hola Harry- lo saludo Susan desde el escritorio, alrededor de este estaban sentados todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor- Los dejo que hablen tranquilos Minerva.  
  
-No Sussie, querida, quédate, puedes ayudar- "¿Sussie?" pensó Harry "Dios esta mujer está demente"- Miren chicos, necesitamos un capitán y un guardián para el equipo de este año, así que este es el objeto de esta reunión y creo que Sussie podría ayudar.  
  
-Minerva por favor, si quieres que te siga tratando con respeto deja de llamarme Sussie- dijo Susan fríamente. McGonagall se sorprendió mucho, Susan no parecía estar de muy buen humor- Aparte... Hace años que no juego al Quidditch y no veo que utilidad puedo tener, va a ser mejor que supervisen las Pruebas con Madam Hooch, ella sigue dando las lecciones de vuelo, ¿No es cierto?- el equipo afirmó con la cabeza- Entonces ella los podrá ayudar, gracias Minerva, ahora iré a tomar un poco de sol antes que se acabe el día, adiós chicos.  
  
-Parece que ella no va a ayudarnos- comentó McGonagall- Bueno alumnos, la decisión de quien de ustedes será el capital queda en votación... ¿Alguien se propone?...- preguntó. Fred levantó la mano.- ¿Sr. Weasley, se propone?.  
  
-No profesora, yo y los demás integrantes del equipo estuvimos hablando- le guiñó un ojo a Angelina a la que se le colorearon bastante las mejillas- y queremos que Harry sea nuestro nuevo capitán, con el ganamos casi todos los partidos y creemos que va a ser un excelente trabajo con el equipo.- Harry los miraba boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando...¿Él?¿Capitán?.  
  
-Yo creo que sus parámetros de elección son correctos señor Weasley y Potter si podría ser el capitán...¿Potter, usted quiere ser el capitán del equipo?.  
  
-¿Yo?, chicos... en realidad yo quisiera que alguien que haya estado más en el equipo fuera el capitán... no se...  
  
-Pero nosotros queremos que tú seas- dijo Katie con una voz muy suave.  
  
-Bien.. si así lo quieren...esta bien.  
  
-Muy bien señor Potter desde ahora usted es el capitán del equipo, unas cosas que debo decirles: Los entrenamientos serán supervisados, como en otras ocasiones por Madam Hooch, necesitan un nuevo guardián, las pruebas serán dentro de dos sábados y necesito que los demás del equipo cuiden mucho a Harry, dadas las circunstancias no quiero que le suceda absolutamente nada, yo...  
  
-Profesora, no tengo tres años, creo que puedo...-interrumpió Harry. ¿Circunstancias?¿De que circunstancias hablaba? Voldemort no iba a ir al castillo estando Dumbledore allí.  
  
-No, no puedes.  
  
-No hay problema, profesora, vamos a cuidarlo en los entrenamientos y en los partidos.  
  
-Sólo una cosa más chicos...se supone que no debo decir esto pero... Gánenle a Slytherin en el 1º partido o el profesor Snape se pondrá insoportable desde ahora y la verdad es que no...- había dicho demasiado. Todos la miraban muy sorprendidos y los gemelos Weasley parecían estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse- Bueno alumnos, nos vemos luego- con esto salió del despacho de Susan y ésta a su vez entró. Todos adentro estaban riéndose...¿Riéndose con la Profesora McGonagall?¿Qué fue eso?.  
  
-Chicos ¿Pasó algo?, no me digan que Minerva contó un chiste porque me muero.  
  
-No, no-consiguió decir Angelina entre risas- Para nada.  
  
-¿Qué decidieron?  
  
-Soy el nuevo capitán  
  
-Félicitations, Harry (N/A: Para los que no recuerdan o no siguen la historia, Susan vivia en Francia y eso es francés.¿Oui?)  
  
-¿Eh?  
-Dije felicitaciones, vas a ser un estupendo capitán  
  
-Gracias...vamos chicos, dejemos a Susan en paz...  
  
-Harry en realidad me gustaría que te quedaras un rato por favor, tengo que hablar contigo- Susan estaba demasiado seria para lo que era su humor cotidiano.  
-Si...- Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí "¿Qué querrá?" pensó.  
  
-Mira Harry, no quiero ser cortante y sólo quiero que me respondas una pregunta, hay cosas muy sospechosas que están pasando y necesito que me digas la verdad ¿De acuerdo?- Harry se asustó mucho ante las palabras de Susan "¿Qué pensaba decirle?¡Qué cosas sospechosas?¿Tendría que ver con Voldemort?"- ¿De acuerdo?- repitió Susan con una impaciencia que no era común en ella.  
  
-Eh, si..de...a...acuerdo.  
  
-Bien ¿Le estás enviando correspondencia a Sirius?  
  
Harry se quedó pasmado, no sabía que contestar, por su cabeza pasaron millones de respuestas falsas, ninguna muy convincente.  
  
-Ehh...yo...  
  
-¿Y bien?, Harry es muy importante para mí.  
  
Harry iba a contestar la verdad, cuando recordó a Sirius y por alguna extraña razón a su boca no acudió ninguna afirmación sino un cortante.  
  
-No  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Sí, nos enviamos algunas cartas el año pasado pero en el verano perdí contacto con él- Harry nunca supo por le estaba mintiendo a Susan, una persona que confiaba en él y para colmo le estaba mintiendo sobre algo tan importante como el amor de su vida, pero algo en su subconsciente lo hizo decir esa mentira.  
  
-Esta bien, gracias Harry, puedes irte- Harry vio corriendo una lágrima en su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta, se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho, al parecer Sirius era mucho más que un "viejo amigo" para ella...A lo mejor Remus podría decirle la verdad.  
  
  
  
  
-Al parecer los Slytherin no son tan buenos como creen ¿No Malfoy?- Susan y Lily pasó cerca del grupito de Slytherin, había pasado una semana desde el partido, pero la euforia de los Gryffindor seguía.  
  
-No me provoques cariño, no quiero tener que echarte el Maleficio de los Demonios  
  
-Probablemente ni siquiera sepas como hacerlo imbécil- contestó Lily  
  
-Él sabe más de lo que crees "leoncita"- esa voz era inconfundible. Snape- ¿Y tu noviecito Potter?¿Se te perdió? PLAF!- la mano de Lily quedó marcada en la cara de Snape.  
  
-Para que aprendas a ubicarte, idiota- Lily estaba totalmente sacada de las casillas, iba a volver a pegarle cuando Susan la detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos, Lily volteó: James y Sirius estaban detrás de ella y la miraban muy sorprendidos, James tenía la boca abierta- Vamos Susan, no quiero seguir discutiendo con gente que no piensa y para que sepas Malfoy, se llama "el Maleficio del Diablo" sirve para combatir Espíritus no personas, ignorante...- y se marchó con la frente en alto.  
  
-Mejor voy con ella- Susan también estaba sorprendida- Después nos vemos.  
  
-Vamos James- Sirius lo agarró del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando ya habían entrado y verificado que estaban solos en el cuarto de los chicos de 5°, se sentaron en una de las camas- ¿Podría gustarte más Lily?  
  
-Por favor...no me gusta...  
  
-Si claro y yo en realidad soy un convicto...vamos James, te vi como la miras y sólo miraste así a una mujer en tu vida, doy fe...  
  
-¿A quién?  
  
-La única chica de la que estuviste enamorado: Luana, la hermana de Remus  
  
-Shhhh, recuerdas eso nunca pasó, estábamos en primero, ella en sexto, era una locura ¿Bien?, nunca tienen que enterarse de eso, en especial Remus, creo que si entera me aniquila.  
  
-En fin, el tema es que te gusta Lily...  
  
-Aja...- contestó James sin pensar.  
  
-¿Lo ves? Te atrapé Potter...Lily te gusta...  
  
-Está bien, me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que...  
  
-Si quiere decir que... vamos, sólo una cita, Susan y yo la arreglamos, ustedes se divierten un rato...  
  
-Sólo estas haciendo esto porque quieres estar solo con Susan ¿No?  
  
-¡No!...bueno un poco sí... pero también quiero que mi amigo se consiga una chica...  
  
-¡Bien!  
  
-El próximo fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade, podrían citarse allá.  
  
-Creo que si...pero no estoy seguro...ya sabes, no sé como conquistar a una chica...  
  
-Sé más como yo- Sirius hizo su mejor sonrisa seductora.  
  
-Te estoy hablando enserio, supongo que siempre...  
  
-¿Ellas se tiraban a tus pies?  
  
-Bueno no lo digas así... pero ella me invitaban a salir a mi, no yo a ellas.  
  
-Bien... llévale flores o dulces o algo así...dile lo linda que está...  
  
-Bien... ve a hablar con Susan., no espera..., te acompaño.  
  
Los dos bajaron a la sala común y Sirius se subió de un salto a una de las mesas...  
  
-Su atención por favor- todos los que estaban ahí se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, en especial un grupo de chicas de 1° año, que siempre los perseguían a él y a James por los pasillos- Estoy buscando a una persona, puede que ustedes me puedan ayudar, estoy buscando a la chicas más bella de todo Inglaterra, se llama Susan March si alguno la conoce...- en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Susan e sonrojó.- Ah ahí estás, hermosa- Le beso la mano.- Necesito de su ayuda mi queridísima doncella.  
  
-Será un placer caballero.  
  
-Ven- La llevó hacía un sillón desocupado, mientras James y ahora Remus corrían, perdón huían de las chicas de primero y Peter se reía en un costado.-Tenemos que arreglar una cita para Lily y James.  
  
-¿Hablaste con él?- Sirius asintió- Ese es mi chico, bueno... tiene que ser en Hogsmeade, en las tres escobas, Rosmerta nos puede ayudar...  
  
-Si pero como se lo decimos a Lily  
  
-De eso me encargo yo... déjalo todo en mis manos.- le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.  
  
-Sabes- dijo Sirius abrazándola- con todo este embrollo de la cita de James y Lily no tuvimos ningún momento para estar solos...  
  
-Bueno, lo sé, pero estamos haciendo esto por nuestros mejores amigos... cuando esto acabe, te prometo que estaré todo un fin de semana para ti solito.  
  
-Hecho  
  
-Ahora, me voy y recuerda- se acercó a su oreja y le susurró- te amo.  
  
  
  
  
Otra lagrima corrió por la cara de Susan, mientras corría otra pagina de su álbum de fotos, en casi todas ella estaba abrazada con Sirius o con Lily o con su padre... eran una más deprimente que la otra. Decidió cerrar el álbum y dejar todo eso, era demasiado triste. Cuando abrió la puerta para ir al despacho de Remus y hablar con él ya había alguien del otro lado, que la miraba pálido como un papel.  



	9. De Besos y Descubrimientos

  
Bueno, la verdad es que este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo ya que es el que va en medio de dos capitulos importantes... en realidad después van los dos importantes....  
Bueno como siempre a Pau y Gaby que las re quiero!!!!!, mis friends de harrymania que los tengo super descuidados, los sigo queriendo muchachos!!!!  
DEJEN REVIEW (sin presion!!! Jeje)  
Besotes  
Una servidora  
-Ange-  
  
  
  
Era Dumbledore, quizá fue un movimiento involuntario o quizá fue el destino pero Susan se echo a llorar en sus brazos y Dumbledore la abrazó como a una hija (así había sido desde la muerte del padre de Susan).  
  
-Ya...lo que pasó, pasó, no te culpes por ello y trata de no pensar...- Dumbledore tomó a Susan de los hombros y la separó- Por favor...¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una taza de té y hablamos un rato?- Susan asintió- No debes ponerte así- cerró el álbum de fotos y lo guardó en un cajón- Cada vez que miras esto... No fue tu culpa y deprimirte no te hace bien y no sirve de nada...en serio.  
  
-Debería haberme quedado en Francia, yo era feliz, había reconstruido mi vida, enseñaba en una primaria de la zona, pero con el simple hecho de volver a ver todo esto, es demasiado lo que pasé en este lugar como para no recordarlo.   
  
-Haber vuelto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, estar apartada de tu país y de tu mundo no es bueno...Si sólo te hubieras quedado...  
  
-No tenía ninguna razón para quedarme Albus...Fugde se encargó de que no la tuviese.  
  
-Peró yo te pedí que te quedaras  
  
-Eras tú contra el mundo Albus, nadie quería a la novia de un convicto asesino que todavía creia en él en Inglaterra, no hacia ver bien al Ministerio.   
  
-Mira, yo...  
  
-Albus, yo creo... creo que... que voy a tomar el primer vuelo a Francia después de que te consiga un reemplazante, sé que Arabella estaría encantada de enseñar Defensa.  
  
-No voy a dejar que te vayas Susan.  
  
  
-Es una decisión casi tomada, trataré de ayudarlos desde Francia, va a ser mejor para mí y para todos, ya viste como me mira Snape y aparte tuve un par de encuentros con Draco Malfoy y uno con su padre, es lo mejor Albus, mi carácter no es para esta situación...  
  
-¿Y Pettigrew?  
  
-Diana lo puede controlar sola.  
  
-Mira Susan, simplemente no te puedes ir ahora y no lo voy a permitir...haré lo imposible para convencerte.  
  
-Necesito estar un poco sola Albus, gracias por todo.  
  
-De nada, y, Susan, por favor piénsalo dos veces antes de irte...No soy el único que te necesita.  
  
Susan no supo que decir a eso, realmente no quería quedarse, era todo muy confuso, por un lado quería quedarse, era lo que más quería en el mundo, Remus era el primer amigo que había tenido en años y la verdad era bueno tener gente con quien hablar y en quien confiar. Aparte se había reencontrado con Harry que ya era prácticamente un hombre... y tan parecido a James...en Hogwarts todos parecían quererla mucho y eso era bastante nuevo para ella, no tuvo casi contacto con nadie desde la muerte de Lily y James, salvo con sus alumnos y los demás profesores de la escuela, con los que tampoco se llevaba muy bien. Pero, sin embargo ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos que la hacían poner triste, si decididamente, debía irse.  
  
  
  
El día de la cita de James y Lily se acercaba más... Lily ni siquiera dudo cuando Susan le preguntó si quería salir con James, y aunque todo estaba perfectamente armado y programado, todos estaban muy tensos, James evitaba a Lily en los pasillos y si se encontraba con ella se sonrojaba, balbuceaba algo y se iba corriendo.  
  
-¿Estás segura que quiere salir conmigo?- le preguntaba constantemente a Susan.  
  
-Que me caiga un rayo si no lo estoy- las dos esperaron- ¿Ves?, No hay rayo, estoy diciendo la verdad...  
  
-Si tu lo dices...  
  
Por otro lado... James estaba más nervioso que Peter en época de exámenes, Sirius estaba por volverse loco.  
  
-¿Y si trata de besarme?  
  
-Y a ti que te parece que debes hacer idiota...  
  
-Y... bueno, lo sé perdón.  
  
-Me gustaría que el colegio viera esto, el gran James Potter, héroe de numerosos partidos de quidditch y soltero más codiciado (después de Sirius Black, claro esta) de Hogwarts, tiene miedo de que una chica lo bese...  
  
-Bueno, falta poco... ¿Qué me pongo?  
  
-¿Una remera y un jean?  
  
-¿Te parece?  
  
-James, por dios, solamente sé tu mismo  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Pero no demasiado- Esto mereció un golpe de parte de James- Bueno, tu me pediste consejos.  
  
-¿Te habías dado cuenta que este sábado cumples un mes desde que empezaste a salir con Susan?  
  
-Lo sé..., no le he comprado nada todavía, quiero que sea el mejor regalo del mundo.  
  
-Ella se contentaría con un beso y unas flores.  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero quiero darle algo más...  
  
  
  
  
  
-Basta Ron ya te lo dije, nunca, nunca en mi vida bese a una chica- Harry estaba por sacarle la cabeza a Ron, que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta cada 15 segundos- No se que hay que hacer, no se que se siente, no se absolutamente nada.  
  
-Esta bien, ya entedí  
  
-Podrías preguntarle a tu hermano  
  
-Lo pensé, pero va a empezar a molestarme, sobre quien me gusta y todo eso.  
  
-Puedes preguntarle a Remus o a Susan  
  
-¡No voy a preguntarle a una chica sobre besos, Harry!  
  
-Entonces le pregunto yo y tú solo me acompañas  
  
-Harry, ¿Ves porque eres mi mejor amigo?  
  
-Mejor vamos.  
  
  
  
Cuando Harry y ron llegaron al despacho de Susan la puerta estaba entre abierta, había algunas valijas abiertas y un montón de ropa muggle y algunas túnicas sobre el escritorio y el sillón, mientras ella estaba separando la ropa y dejando algunas prendas a un costado.  
  
-¿Creen que esto le guste a Hermione?- les pregunto en cuanto entraron, mostrándoles un vestido negro con flores, muy escotado.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- aunque Harry conocía la respuesta, se lo tendría que haber imaginado, con el idiota de Malfoy desafiándola todo el tiempo y Snape que no paraba de mirarla con la misma mirada con la que lo observaba a él diariamente.  
  
-Empaco- Susan contestó con toda naturalidad- Mira Harry, yo no me siento bien aquí y realmente me encanta haberte visto y todo pero prefiero volver a Francia.  
  
Eso fue para Harry peor que un puñetazo en el estómago... Susan se estaba yendo de nuevo, la única posibilidad de que él dejara a los Dursley es que ella demostrara la inocencia de Sirius y ella se iba...Las cosas no podían estar peor.  
  
-Susan por favor, no te vayas... te necesitamos ¿Qué pasará si Vol...perdón, Quién-Tú-Sabes intenta atacar Hogwarts?  
  
-Llámalo Voldemort Harry...no tiene sentido tenerle miedo a algo que no es humano  
  
-De cualquier manera, no te puedes ir, simplemente no puedes...  
  
-Dame una buena razón.  
  
-Eres la única que me contó cosas sobre mis padres, la única que conoció a mi madre a fondo y no puedo permitir que una persona que fue tan importante para mi en los últimos días se vaya.  
  
-Harry...eso es muy lindo, pero enserio no puedo, hay mucha gente que no quiere que yo este aquí...  
  
-¿Cómo Snape?, por favor Susan, tú misma dijiste que era un idiota...  
  
-En eso tienes razón.- En ese momento Harry tuvo una idea.  
  
-Quédate hasta el baile por lo menos  
  
-Eso si puedo hacerlo, pero después...  
  
-Después puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
  
-Bien...¿Qué venían a preguntarme?  
  
-Ahh, eso...eh...me da un poco de vergüenza...  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
-Bueno...eh...cuando besas a alguien...  
  
-Oh! Por dios!- Susan lo interrumpió- ¿Eso venias a preguntarme?- Harry asintió con la cabeza- Mejor ve a hablar con Remus, es mejor que esas cosas se hablen de hombre a bueno, Remus.  
  
-¿Me prometes que te quedarás hasta el baile?  
  
-Sí Harry, ahora, tengo que empacar, ¿Ok?  
  
-Bien.  
  
  
  
En cuanto salieron del despacho de Susan Harry y Ron fueron corriendo hacia la lechucería, Sirius tenia que hacer algo para que Susan no se vaya... Ya pensarían en algo. Harry tocó la puerta del despacho de Remus y nadie abrió, solo se escucho... ¿El ladrido de un perro?  
  
  
  
  
Todo estaba listo. La cita iba a ser en las tres escobas, a las tres y media. No había posibilidad de que algo saliera mal, estaban totalmente convencidos de que iba a resultar, todo dependía de ellos dos....  
  
-Sirius, por favor, estoy tratando de ver que pasa...  
  
-¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy cuando espías?  
  
-Sirius, no me hagas esto ahora- le dijo Susan ya cediendo. Sirius la tomo de la cintura y le paso las manos por debajo de la remera- Sirius por favor estamos en el medio del bosque...  
  
-¿Y cual que el problema?-le contesto el con su mejor sonrisa.  
  
-No es correcto...-ella también le sonrió- Pero te prometo que esta noche hacemos lo que tu quieras.  
  
-¿Lo que yo quiera?- repitió el levantando una ceja.  
  
-Eres un tonto- fue lo único que él tuvo por respuesta.  
  
  
  
-Bien...- Lily estaba realmente muy incomoda y no sabia que decir. James tampoco.  
  
-Bueno...eh...yo...  
  
-Parece que arreglaron bien esto ¿No?  
  
-Eso parece, escucha, yo no quiero que sea lo mismo contigo que con las demás...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Que quiero que sea diferente, no eres como las demás chicas que me persiguen todo el tiempo.  
  
-¿Será porque no te persigo todo el tiempo como tu "club de fans"?  
  
-¿Mi qué?  
  
-Nada... yo tampoco quise salir contigo para darle celos a las demás, ni en sueños y no es necesario que me digas que tienes una fila de mil chicas más lindas que yo para salir, eso lo sé.  
  
-No te lo decía por eso, Lily... Lo decía porque eres la primera chica con la que en realidad tengo ganas de tener algo más que una relación de media hora.-Lily se sonrojó- Lo digo enserio.  
  
-Bien  
  
-Ahora...¿Puedo darte un beso?- Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se acercaron, mas, mas, mas...  
  
-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- una voz corto el ambiente romántico.  
  
  
  
Ese día iban a ir a Hogsmeade en donde las chicas pensaban comprar sus vestidos para la fiesta de la fundación de Hogwarts (lo único obligatorio era la máscara). Hermione y Diana se habían vuelto inseparables, Geraldine era mas callada, pero siempre estaba con ellas. Diana le había enseñado algunas cosas básicas del italiano a Hermione y entre las dos habían enseñado algo de pronunciación en inglés a Geraldine (su problema no era entender el lenguaje escrito, por lo tanto le iba bastante bien en el colegio). Las máscaras les fueron obsequiadas por "Disfraces Clearwater (conviertase en un muggle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)" un tienda de disfraces que habian puesto Penélope Clearwater y su hermano Howard, que las regalaron para promocionar el negocio.  
  
-¿Tienes en tu mente algún vestido en particular?-pregunto Geri a Hermione.  
  
-No lo sé, quiero algo que me quede bien...  
  
-¿Color?-dijo Diana tratando de orientar a Hermione.  
  
-Ni idea.- se detuvo en la puerta de un negocio- Los que aquí parecen lindos, ¿Entramos?.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
Mientras las chicas tenían la ardua tarea de comprar los vestidos, los chicos disfrutaban sin ningun problema más que la tarea una cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas.  
  
-Harry...¿Sabes algo de Hagrid?  
  
-Si, me mandó una carta... no se donde esta pero parece que está con Madam Máxime en una misión que les encomendó Dumbledore... al parecer lo está pasando muy bien.  
  
-¿Qué hay?- pregunto Susan, sentándose junto a Lee Jordan.  
  
-Nada... Susan, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?- Susan levantó una ceja.  
  
-Mira...Ron...eh..., no somos tan complicadas en realidad, perdón estoy generalizando... hay algunas mujeres que si son muy complicadas, tienen mas vueltas que una calesita... pero no todas, la gran mayoría somos casi normales te diría...  
  
-¿Vas a tomar algo Sus?- Susan levantó la vista.  
  
-¡Rosmi!- grito Susan poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Madam Rosmerta- Voy a tomar un vaso largo de hidromiel doble, sin hielo- Los chicos se quedaron pasmados... eso era un trago muy fuerte para una mujer.  
  
-Vas a emborracharte Sussie  
  
-No lo creo Remus, trae otro igual al mío Rosmi, querida.  
  
-No, Sus, ya sabes...  
  
-No, no se nada... estoy aquí con mi mejor amigo y mis alumnos y quieras o no vas a tomar un trago conmigo.- hizo una pausa para sonreírle a Remus y volvió a hablar- ¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile?.  
  
-Si- respondieron todos a coro.  
  
-Yo voy con Diana- dijo Harry.  
  
-Yo con Geri- comento George.  
  
-Yo...con...con Her...Hermione-tartamudeo Ron poniéndose colorado. Susan rio.  
  
-Yo con Angelina  
  
-Yo con Katie- respondió Lee Jordan- ¿Usted tiene pareja?  
  
-Puedes tutearme, no tengo cien años, los profesores no llevamos pareja, pero Remus me prometió que iba a bailar conmigo...  
  
-Si es que no vas a bailar con alguien mas...  
  
-¿Sabes algo que yo no?  
  
-No para nada...  
  
-Lupin  
  
-March  
  
Algo los interrumpió, tres gryffindor entraron al bar en el momento exacto en que llegaron los tragos para todos los de la mesa (en realidad juntaron cuatro mesas). Hermione, Diana y Geri se sentaron.  
  
-¿Que hay muchachas?- pregunto Susan después de beberse de un solo trago todo el vaso de hidromiel.- ¿De compras?- agrego mirando las bolsas que todas llevaban.  
  
-Si comprando algunas cosillas...- contesto Hermione- Para el baile...  
  
-Pero que bien..., bueno gente, un placer... me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- con esto hizo una suave inclinación tomó a Remus de la mano y se fueron.  
  
-¿Compraron cosas lindas?- pregunto Harry tratando de mirar dentro de la bolsa de Hermione.  
  
-¡Ch!- respondió ésta apartando la bolsa de los ojos de Harry- Es sorpresa.  
  
-¿Quieren tomar algo?- George acercó su silla a la de Geri.  
  
-Bueno- le respondió ésta- Yo...eh...quiero una ...cerveza...¿De manteca?.  
  
-Perfecto Geri, estás mejorando- Hermione le dio palmadtas en la espalda a la muchacha- Nosotras lo mismo.  
  
Todos estaban disfrutando de sus cervezas de manteca cuando Harry tuvo una idea para romper el hielo entre el y Diana...  
  
-Di...- le dijo- ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?  
  
-Si claro- Diana se levanto del asiento, le dejó sus cosas a Hermione y acompaño a Harry. Cuando llegaron afuera, Harry la tomó se la mano y se echó a correr para el lado del bosque, a continuación se paró frente un árbol y se sentó en el banco debajo del árbol.  
  
-Quería mostrarte este lugar, Susan me lo enseño hoy a la mañana y aún no lo he compartido con nadie.  
  
-¿Qué lo hace tan especial?- preguntó la muchacha fijando la vista de una inscripción en el árbol J y L en un corazón con una flecha.  
  
-Aquí es donde mis padres se besaron por primera vez- A Diana se le iluminó la mirada ¿Acaso él iba a besarla?.  
  
-Wow, que romántico- Los minutos pasaron como horas, si él no iba a dar el primer paso, ella lo haría...  
  
Harry se quedó mirando el árbol, sus padres estarían sonriendo desde donde estén... Por eso no vio lo que estaba pasando, todo fue en un segundo, Diana lo tomó de la cintura se acercó a él y lo besó, así que eso era un beso...interesante. Harry abrazó a Diana y siguieron besándose durante unos minutos. Se separaron cuando Diana escuchó el ladrido de un perro.  
  
-¿Qué diablos...- comenzó la frase, pero no pudo terminarla, el perro se había convertido en un hombre de unos 35 años, con el pelo corto y negro, unos ojos celestes profundos y muy apuesto- ¡Por dios!  
  
  



	10. El Baile de Máscaras

Bueno, definitivamente, el capitulo más romántico, emocionante, revelador y largo de toda la historia, mi capitulo favorito, espero que les guste, tuve que cambiarle muchas cosas de ultimo momento por eso es tan plargo, por favor dejen reviews, se lo dedico a mis amigotes de Harrymanía y a Pau y Gaby....mis angeles de la guarda.  
  
Los quiero  
  
Angelina (en realidad me llamo Lucía)  
  
  
  
-¡Sirius Black!- gritó Diana, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuche en el resto del continente.  
  
-Diana D´Avola... no pensaba volverte a ver... y menos en estas condiciones- Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Sirius...-comenzó a decir Harry- ¿Cómo...Qué...Por qué...  
  
-Sé lo que quieres decir, estoy aquí desde que Remus llegó, en realidad estuve viviendo en su casa y necesitaba hablar contigo...- miró a Diana- Y va a ser mejor que hable contigo también.  
  
-¡¿Ahora?!- Harry lo miró con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Si es posible...  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su primer beso, la primera oportunidad de tener una relación con una chica y la arruina su padrino, el padrino con el que él quería vivir...  
  
-Hola Harry-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sirius?¿Se estaba haciendo el tonto?- No me saludaste.  
  
-Hola- Harry involuntariamente lo abrazó.  
  
-Tengo que pedirte una cosa, pero no podía ser por carta, necesito que me ayudes...  
  
-¿Con qué?  
  
-Con Susan- respondió éste mirando hacia abajo- Ella debe odiarme ¿No?.  
  
-Para nada- Diana salió del shock- Tiene todas fotos suyas en su despacho y en el aula y se la pasa hablando de lo buen mozo que era usted cuando era joven.  
  
-¿Me hablas enserio?- Sirius realmente parecía muy sorprendido y feliz.  
  
-Totalmente, pero no sé cuál sería su reacción si lo viera ahora.  
  
-Me imagino que saldría corriendo.  
  
En ese momento Harry recordó lo que había visto el día anterior...Susan empacando, ¿Debería decírselo a Sirius?, Susan también había preguntado por él...¿Por qué no le dijo dónde estaba? Por estúpido, él pensó que si le decía a Susan todo lo que sabía sobre Sirius, ella lo iba a mandar a prisión, él realmente no sabía nada sobre el amor, al parecer Fleur Delacour tenía razón, él ERA un niño después de todo... Eso iba a cambiar en ese preciso instante.  
  
-Sirius, tienes que hacer que Susan vea que estas vivo- Al parecer ya la conversación había tomado otros rumbos porque su padrino solo le contestó con un muy poco educado,  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Que tienes que dar alguna señal, no sé, una carta, algo que le haga ver que estás ahí.  
  
-Tienes razón, podría regalarle rosas...  
  
-Eso es muy bonito  
  
-¿Dónde se consiguen rosas negras en esta época del año?  
  
-¿Rosas Negras?-preguntaron Harry y Diana al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Su flor favorita desde que le regalé un ramo la noche en que... ehh...bueno yo... yo me tengo que ir, alguien puede verme.  
  
-No nos dijiste porque es su flor favorita.  
  
-Son demasiado chicos para esto, continúen con lo suyo...-se acercó a Harry para saludarlo y le susurró- Te tomaste enserio lo de hacerle pasar un buen rato ¿Eh?- Harry sintió que se ruborizaba, no debía notarse, porque Sirius no hizo ningún gesto ni se rió.- Adiós.  
  
-Hasta luego- dijo Diana, Harry estaba sin habla.  
  
  
Ese fue un momento muy incomodo para ambos, los dos se quedaron callados, sin saber que hacer o que decir.  
  
-Eso fue algo bizarro ¿No?- Diana fue la primera en hablar.  
  
-Eso creo, Diana yo...  
  
-No, me tengo que disculpar, no tendría que haber actuado de esa manera, soy una tonta.  
  
-No para nada, yo igualmente pensaba hacerlo...algún día.  
  
-Apuré demasiado las cosas ¿No es así?  
  
-No lo sé, no sé si en algún momento me hubiera animado a dar ese paso...  
  
-Que dices..."El niño que vivió" le tiene miedo a las mujeres  
  
-Bueno, no es para burlarse, hay adultos que también les tienen miedo.  
  
-La mayoría, piensan que somos arpías o algo así...  
  
-Tú no eres mala  
  
-Muchas gracias por la parte que me toca...  
  
-No quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es que...no importa.  
  
Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, Diana miraba para el costado recostada en una esquina del banco y Harry miraba directo al piso.  
  
-¿Entonces?- Diana otra vez comenzó a hablar.  
  
-¿Entonces qué?  
  
-¿Qué va a pasar?  
  
-Bueno yo...eh  
  
-Harry... si no quieres salir conmigo solo dilo, no hay problema.  
  
-¡NO!- gritó Harry, al segundo siguiente pensó ¿Habré sonado muy desesperado?- No yo sí quiero salir contigo es que, esto es vergonzoso, yo nunca...  
  
-Yo tampoco  
  
-Entonces está bien, ¿Puedo?- preguntó Harry recuperando su habitual valor y señalando hacia Diana.  
  
-Consejo: No deberías mandar un telegrama cada vez que quieras besar a una chica.  
  
-Entendido- La tomó de la cintura y la volvió a besar, pero al parecer esos dos no podía ser dejados en paz, a los dos minutos apareció Susan con varias bolsas del brazo con Remus, en cuanto los escucharon venir Harry se hizo el tonto y trató de llevarse a Diana antes de que llegaran, se estaban levantando cuando...  
  
-¡Harry!- le gritó Susan- Perdón...¿Interrumpo?- preguntó con una sonrisita.  
  
  
  
Un frío "No" fue lo único que Harry le contestó, de ahí se quedaron conversando cuando ya fue tiempo de regresar a Hogwarts, Harry se sentía muy mal por no haber pasado más tiempo con su nueva novia, asi que quedaron en encontrarse en el parque esa noche, ahora sólo había un problema: sus amigos, no quería que Hermione se enterara por Diana de lo que había pasado, después de todo, Hermione y Ron eran sus mejores amigos y merecían saber que tenía novia...  
  
  
-Chicos- les dijo algunas horas antes de ir a cenar- ¿Puedo hablar un segundo con ustedes?.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron Hermione y Ron casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que deberían ser los primeros en enterarse...  
  
-¡Estas embarazado!- Ron gritó de modo que todas las personas que estaban en la Sala Común lo oyeran.  
  
-No, bobo, Diana y yo estamos...- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se puso a saltar y a gritar como una histérica.  
  
-¿Lo están?  
  
-Ajá  
  
-Genial Harry te felicito.  
  
-¿Me pueden explicar que esta pasando?- Ron miraba la escena con asombro.  
  
-Harry tiene novia- dijo Hermione en un tono muy meloso.  
  
-¿Enserio?¿Quién?  
  
-Diana.  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
Eso era bueno, sus dos amigos estaban contentos por él y aceptaban a su nueva "amiga". Ahora estaba más nervioso que nunca para el día del baile y cada hora se le pasaba volando.  
  
  
  
- ¡Remus!- Sirius entró gritando al despacho de su amigo-¡Remus!.  
  
"Maldición, no está", pensó. Igualmente nadie podía sacarle de la cabeza lo que se acababa de enterar, Susan lo seguía queriendo, eso era increíble, después de todos esos años ella podría estar casada, con hijos, pero no...Tenía que compartirlo con alguien, no le importó lo que hacía y salió del despacho convertido en perro, sólo había una persona que nunca iba a Hogsmeade, que se quedaba en la soledad de su despacho y aunque él y esa persona eran íntimos enemigos, esto tenía que compartirlo...  
  
-¡Snape!- dijo en cuanto se convirtió, pero Snape no estaba solo había una señorita hablando con él, una chica rubia de pelo muy largo. Cuando ella se dio vuelta, no sabía que hacer ni decir... esto era demasiado.  
  
-¡Sirius!- Dijo ella con sus hermosos ojos azules bastante abiertos- Que...gusto verte.  
  
-Para mí también- miró con odio a Snape- De cualquier manera ¿Qué haces por Hogwarts?.  
  
-Oh, Dumbledore me llamó, dijo algo de un grupo y como llegué al colegio y no había nadie, encontré a Severus y nos quedamos hablando.  
  
-Ya veo  
  
-Me contó que Remus está aquí también...y Susan.  
  
-Si, supongo que le gustará volver a verte, bueno, un gusto debo irme tengo bastantes cosas que hacer...  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos ¿Sí?  
  
-Bien.  
  
Cuando salió del despacho de Snape todavía no podía creer lo que había visto, Remus iba a ponerse a saltar de alegría...ella, en Hogwarts de nuevo. Salió corriendo para el despacho de Remus de nuevo, esperando encontrarlo esta vez...  
  
  
  
  
-Te repito Potter, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con Lily?  
  
-Lo que hago con Lily o dejo de hacer no es problema tuyo Snape, ¿Podrías dejarnos tranquilos ahora?  
  
-Ciertamente no- en eso llegaron Crabble, Goyle y Malfoy, los amigos de Snape- Váyanse chicos, esto es entre Potter y yo.  
  
-Severus, por favor no seas tonto, no vas a pelearte por una estupidez.  
  
-No Lil, ya te lo dije, Potter nunca va a tocarte un pelo, tú eres mía  
  
-Por fin me doy cuenta de quien eres Severus, yo no soy propiedad tuya ni de nadie y no eres quien para tratar de convencerme espantando a cada chico con el que salgo, te lo digo Severus, si llegas a hacerle algo a James este es el fin de nuestra amistad: PARA SIEMPRE.  
  
Snape por primera vez en su vida reflexionó, por un lado, darle una tunda a Potter (aunque lo más probable era que la tunda la recibiera él, era bueno en pociones, pero Potter era ciertamente mejor en encantamientos) y por otro lado perder a Lily, no le costó mucho decidir, con un muy frío "Nos veremos Potter" se fue y sus amigos lo siguieron sin emitir sonido.  
  
-Lamento eso- se disculpó Lily- Y no te culpo por no querer salir más conmigo.  
  
-Nada de eso- dijo James rápidamente.  
  
El momento había llegado, James tomó a Lily de la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó.  
  
  
  
-Hola- Diana estaba muy bonita esa noche, se había puesto una pollera con mariposas pintadas (y parecían moverse) y una remera muy bonita-¿Cómo estas?.  
  
-Bien- Harry se sentó a su lado y la besó- ¿Tú?  
  
-Bien, ¿Les dijiste a Ron y Hermione?.  
  
-Sí, lo tomaron muy bien.  
  
-Qué bueno.  
  
Otra vez ese momento incomodo ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle a el?, no sabia como empezar una conversación y eso no podía ser bueno. Cuando se iba a disponer a hablar se escucho un ruido en el bosque, Harry instintivamente saco su varita y Diana la suya.  
  
-Quédate aquí- Harry le dijo a Diana sin pensar.  
  
-Es hermoso que quieras protegerme, pero creo que puedo manejarlo.  
  
-Vamos los dos entonces  
  
Diana asintió. Los dos caminaron adentrándose en el bosque y los ruidos se hacían aún más fuertes, más fuertes, en ese momento Harry distinguió (seguro que Diana ya se había dado cuenta) que esos eran ruidos de pelea, cuando llegaron a un claro pudieron ver con claridad la imagen, Elizabeth estaba peleando con un hombre encapuchado, estaban los dos tirando de algo.  
  
-Fuogo!- gritó Diana, al parecer el hechizo no le dio al hombre, ya que en cuanto vio a Diana salió corriendo y se adentro en el bosque- Imperio!- siguió gritando mientras corría hacia Elizabeth- Dios mío- la niña estaba sangrando- Harry llévala al castillo, yo veré que puedo hacer con el Mortífago.  
  
-Ten cuidado- dijo Harry mientras tomaba a Elizabeth (que era bastante pesada para tener 11 años) entre sus brazos.  
  
-Lo tendré, te dije que podía manejarlo- dicho esto, Diana le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se adentró en el bosque por el mismo lugar que el Mortífago.  
  
  
  
Cuando Harry llegó al castillo fue hacia la enfermería para dejar a Diana (ante la cara de horror de la Señora Pomfrey) y luego fue corriendo hacia en despacho de Dumbledore para contarle lo que había pasado. Llegó corriendo hasta la gárgola y recordó que no había escuchado la contraseña ese año (asombrosamente nunca había ido a parar al despacho de Dumbledore).  
  
-Caramelos de Menta!, eh... Torta de Caldero!, Grageas de Bertie Botts!, Sorbete de Limón!- la puerta se abrió y Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, tocó la puerta del despacho y entró- Señor, necesito su ayuda.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué pasa?   
  
-Elizabeth señor...fue... y Diana está...  
  
-Oh por dios  
  
Harry no supo por que, pero Dumbledore se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba y salió corriendo detrás de Harry. Se detuvo en el despacho de Susan, entró y Harry escuchó que le decía "Elizabeth fue atacada y Diana esta persiguiendo a un Mortífago en el bosque". Los tres fueron hacia el bosque encontraron a Diana tirada en el suelo con cortes en todo el cuerpo, su pollera y su remera estaban rasgadas, cosa que dejaba al descubierto su sostén (esto escandalizó bastante a Harry). Harry la tapó con su chaqueta y la llevó de inmediato a la enfermería mientras Dumbledore y Susan buscaban algún rastro del mortífago.  
  
-Sr. Potter, ¿Puede explicarme que pasó?- Madam Pomfrey había llamado a la Profesora McGonagall luego de que Harry llegara con Elizabeth herida.  
  
-Si profesora- Harry comenzó a relatarle a la Profesora todo lo que había pasado, con lujo de detalles (lo único que no le dijo fue que él estaba ahí con Diana en una cita).  
  
-Bien Potter, ve a tu sala común...  
  
-Pero profesora yo...  
  
-Sin peros Potter, vuelve a tu sala.  
  
  
  
Harry estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ¿Qué había pasado?¿Por qué el mortífago estaba peleando con Elizabeth?, demasiadas preguntas para su cabeza, quería irse a dormir.  
  
-Sirius me lo prometiste, el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade salimos- Remus no parecía de muy buen humor, en cuanto llego al despacho, Sirius se había ganado una reprimenda por salir del despacho "¿Y si alguien te hubiera visto?"   
  
-Remus, ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar?  
  
-Bien  
  
-Hoy me encontré con alguien...  
  
-Y?  
  
-Y estoy seguro de que tu querrías salir mas con esa persona que conmigo hoy   
  
-Quien es la persona  
  
-Cindy Hooper  
  
Remus se quedó sin habla, definitivamente, eso no es lo que esperaba oír, se sentó y balbuceó cosas durante un rato.  
  
-¿Vas a invitarla a salir o no?, aunque, debo decirte que si no la invitas vas a pasar a ser el idiota numero uno en mi lista después de la rata.  
  
-¿Dónde esta ella?  
  
-Con Snape, búscala en el despacho de Snape.  
  
Remus salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el despacho de Snape, golpeo la puerta y entro, efectivamente, Cindy estaba adentro.  
  
-¿Remus?- preguntó ella dándose vuelta, "Realmente está hermosa", pensó Remus.  
  
-Cindy, que bueno verte, vine en cuanto Sirius me contó.  
  
-Es bueno verte también.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
  
-Si, claro, Severus ¿Me disculpas?  
  
Salieron y caminaron hacia fuera...  
  
  
  
-Así que... ¿Severus?- Remus comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Sí, me lo encontré cuando entraba al castillo y me dijo que todos estaban en Hogmeade. Así que me quedé hablando con él, ha cambiado bastante.  
  
-Si tú lo dices...  
  
-De cualquier manera, ¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Muy bien realmente, la vuelta de Susan me ha hecho muy bien.  
  
-¿Cómo esta ella?  
  
-Bastante bien, un poco confundida, ahora dice que quiere volverse a Francia, que no se siente cómoda... ah no le digas que Sirius esta aquí, no lo comentes con nadie, ¿Puede ser?- ante la cara de asombro de Cindy agregó- Pensamos que seria un gran shock para ella verlo después de tantos años y no queremos que le pase nada malo.  
  
-¿Querías hablarme de algo en especial?  
  
-Si, íbamos a salir hoy a Hogsmeade con Sirius, pero no tiene ganas, asi que quería invitarte a cenar.  
  
-Suena bien, esta bien acepto, Dumbledore me dijo que debía...  
  
En ese momento oyeron unos ruidos en el bosque, Dumbledore saliendo de entre los árboles con Susan en brazos, los dos se miraron asombrados y corrieron hacia ellos.  
  
-¿Qué les paso?  
  
-Un grupo de mortífagos, la atacaron mientras buscaba pistas... también atacaron antes a Elizabeth y a Diana, ellas están en la enfermería.- Dumbledore no parecía estar debilitado (aunque si muy cansado), al parecer los mortífagos no se atrevieron a atacarlo a él también. Remus tomó a Susan y Cindy ayudo a Dumbledore a caminar hacia la enfermería, donde la Profesora McGonagall los esperaba.  
  
-Oh mi dios...- fue lo único que dijo cuando los vio llegar- ¿Están bien, Madam Pomfrey?  
  
-Si, nada que no pueda remediarse, probablemente Sussie deba estar en cama hasta mañana en la noche, Elizabeth... dudo que pueda ir al baile y Diana tiene algunos rasguños muy profundos pero estará bien el lunes o el martes- todos los que estaban en esa habitación suspiraron aliviados. En ese momento las puestas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par y Samantha entro como una ráfaga de viento.  
  
-¿Qué paso?- dijo arrodillándose frente a la cama de Elizabeth.  
  
-Un mortífago la atacó- respondió McGonagall- Pero estará bien, perfectamente bien- Por alguna extraña razón cuando Minerva dijo "perfectamente" abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
-Que bueno, cuando Harry me contó sentí que me moría, ¿A ellas también las atacó?- McGonagall asintió con la cabeza- Dios mío...  
  
-No te preocupes, van a estar bien...  
  
-Todos van a estar bien para el lunes en la noche, Susan y Diana probablemente re recuperen antes.  
  
Los días siguientes pasaron rápido para Harry, sólo pensaba en Diana y estuvo con ella casi todo el domingo, hasta que Madam Pomfrey lo echó, Susan también le preocupaba y Elizabeth lo desconcertaba, no entendía porque el mortífago se la había tomado con ella o que era lo que trataba de quitarle. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era el miércoles 4 de octubre en la mañana "Wow el baile" pensó para sus adentros, ese día, como era la fundación de Hogwarts tenían feriado y todos decidieron hacer un día de campo, que luego tuvo que suspenderse ya que estaba particularmente lluvioso.  
  
  
  
  
El perro negro entró en la habitación y la encontró durmiendo, en ese preciso instante se convirtió en hombre y se sentó junto a ella, le acaricio el cabello castaño claro y se quedo un rato mirándola...  
  
-Ay si supieras cuanto te amo- susurró. La besó en la mejilla, se sentía tan cálida y tan suave...La joven se movió, por miedo a que despertara, el hombre dejó la carta sobre la mesa de luz junto con una rosa negra- Te amo - La beso de nuevo en la mejilla, se convirtió de nuevo en perro y se marcho por donde había entrado.  
  
A los poco minutos la joven se despertó y tardo bastante en darse cuenta de que en la mesa de luz había una carta dirigida hacia ella y al lado su flor, alguien que sabia su apodo se la había mandado... Abrió la carta con los dedos temblorosos...  
  
Susan,   
  
Como sabrás esta noche es el baile de máscaras y quiero que me concedas una pieza...a la luz de las estrellas, cuando toquen tu canción favorita, ¿Buscarías a un hombre con una rosa negra en la túnica?.  
  
No tenia firma, "Una broma de Remus, claro", pensó Sussie dejando la carta en su escritorio y puso la flor en agua, tomó su estuche de maquillaje, la ropa que se iba a poner para el baile y la máscara, que era muy simple y delicada.  
  
  
  
Cruzó el retrato, Hermione la esperaba. Había quedado en maquillar y peinar a Hermione, Diana y Geri que últimamente se habían hecho muy amigas, desde que Hermione y Geri se quedaron todo el domingo con ella y Diana. Hermione llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, con espalda y muy escotado, con un tajo de costado, el pelo suelto y lacio (Susan usó una simple planchita muggle y fijador) con algunas trencitas finitas por encima, Diana tenia un vestido de corte irregular, del mismo violeta que sus ojos y totalmente planchado con rulos en las puntas agarrado con una media colita y un par de mechones finitos que le caían sobre la cara y Geri tenia un vestido tornasolado entre en azul y el rosa y el pelo (que lo tenia mas corto que el de Diana) suelto decorado con unas gotitas plateadas que le puso Susan y le daban un brillo especial...  
  
Las chicas bajaron mientras Susan sé hacia los últimos retoques en su propio pelo: se engancho una parte del pelo de adelante con una rosa negra y se enrulo el resto, se pinto muy suavemente la cara, menos los labios que tenian un rojo intenso, el mismo color del vestido, que parecia del estilo español: eran el vestido y el peinado que llevó en el baile de promoción cuando sé egreso de hogwarts...  
  
-Adelántense muchachas, se le descosió el broche a mi capa (que era negra y el broche tenia forma de dragón)  
  
  
  
El Gran Hall estaba muy bonito, decorado con moños rojos por todos lados y muérdagos (N/A: Me encantan los muerdagos y no importa que no sea navidad...Fleur: la idea original es tuya, pero la cambie un poquito...) por todos lados. Harry, Ron y George esperaban a sus parejas en la escalera.   
  
-Están retrasadas- comento Ron a Harry.  
  
-Perdón- dijo una voz suave desde atrás. Era Hermione, acompañada de Diana y Geraldine. Tanto George como Harry y Ron se quedaron sin palabras- ¿Vamos?- Mientras entraban al salón todos murmuraban y Malfoy no podía sacar sus ojos de encima de Diana.   
  
Cuando todos se hubieron sentado y los platos ya estaban servidos las puertas del Salón se abrieron de par en par, era Susan, sosteniendo su capa en una mano y la mascara en la otra, de modo que todo el mundo empezó a murmurar de nuevo.  
  
-Perdón, llegue tarde- Mientras caminaba entre las mesas (que eran de ocho), los chicos que no estaban mirando a las Gryffindor la miraban a ella. Subió a la mesa alta y se sentó entre Snape y Remus. La piel color cera de Snape se torno del mismo color del vestido de Susan, pero no se veía demasiado por la máscara, solo Susan lo notó.  
  
La comida fue deliciosa, platos internacionales para todos los gustos, con el mismo sistema que habían utilizado en el baile pasado, cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos, Dumbledore se puso de pie y aplaudió dos veces, todas las mesas se corrieron y dejaron espacio a la pista de baile, la banda subió y todos aplaudieron. Comenzaron a tocar algo parecido a un rock...   
  
-¡That think you do!- grito Susan y tomo de la mano a Remus- ¿Te acuerdas los pasos?.  
  
-Por supuesto- se fueron al medio de la pista y se pusieron a bailar rock. La mayoría de los alumnos no sabia, asi que se quedaron impresionados al ver a Susan y Remus, pero siguieron bailando.  
  
-¿Bailan bien no?- preguntó una voz desde atrás de Ron, Harry y sus respectivas parejas. Los cuatro voltearon. Era Bill. Se escucho un grito desde la mesa alta y Sammy salto de su asiento y salió corriendo hacia él: estaba vestida con un vestido muy escotado (mas que el de Hermione) negro de cuero y zapatos violetas. Lo abrazó y lo besó, delante de unos muy anonadados alumnos de primer año, entre los que estaba su Elizabeth.  
  
-Eli, este es Bill, mi novio, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije?.  
  
-Sí, Sammy, mucho gusto señor Bill  
  
-Mucho gusto Elizabeth- Bill le besó la mano a la niña  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?- Ron se dirigió a Hermione.  
  
-Sí, claro  
  
-¿Vamos?- le pregunto Harry extendiéndole un brazo a Diana. Ella le sonrió y lo tomo del brazo. La canción siguiente fue una lenta. Diana abrazó a Harry . Harry miró para los costados: nadie los veía. Le quito una mano de la cintura a Diana, le tomó la cara y la besó.  
  
-Mira a tu ahijado- le comentó Remus a Susan mientras bailaban.  
  
-¡Por dios!- dijo ella- Esta...esta...  
  
-Haciendo lo mismo que hacías tu con Sirius en el baile de quinto.  
  
-Pero el solo tiene...  
  
-15 años Sus.  
  
-Me he perdido muchas cosas ¿Sabes?  
  
-Todavía estás a tiempo para la mejor parte  
  
-Gracias- Susan lo abrazó- Eres genial.  
  
Ron y Hermione también bailaban pero él estaba un tanto inhibido.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No...sí, en realidad ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
-Sí claro- Ron la tomó de la mano salieron del salón y se sentaron en un banco.  
  
-Mira Hermione yo creo que tengo que decirte esto...eh...tú...me...-trago saliva- tú me gustas.- Hermione no se sorprendió en lo absoluto y comenzó a reírse.  
  
-¿Enserio?, muy gracioso Ron, ahora... ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¡Fred, George salgan de donde estén!  
  
-Te estoy hablando enserio- Hermione se puso seria y no dijo nada, hasta que por fin le contestó.  
  
  
  
La escena adentro era bastante estúpida, Susan bailaba con Snape (Snape estaba bailando) y Remus con Cindy. Cuando la música terminó todos aplaudieron. La música comenzó otra vez "Otra lenta" pensó Susan. Antes de empezar a cantar el líder de la banda tomo el micrófono y dijo  
  
-Esta canción es para Susan de parte del caballero que la espera allí- Sussie se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre alto afuera en el patio con una máscara azul que le cubría toda la cara y una rosa negra en la túnica. Todos murmuraban extrañados.  
  
"Oh por dios", pensó Remus, "Está loco"  
  
La música comenzó... Susan la reconoció enseguida. El hombre se acerco y le extendió una mano.  
  
-¿Bailamos?- el extraño la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar. Cuándo empezaron a cantar Susan reconoció la canción- ¿La recuerdas?- susurró en el oído.  
  
"Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
  
  
  
Wondering in the night what were the chances  
  
  
  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through"  
  
  
  
-Por dios…¿Cómo sabe que esta es mi canción favorita?  
  
-Por que te conozco más que nadie en el mundo  
  
-¿Sirius?  
  
-Shhh, no hablemos más.  
  
Mientras bailaba se movían más y más cerca de una columna, cuando llegaron hasta ahí, el extraño la soltó la apoyó en la columna y la besó, fue el beso más maravilloso de la vida de Susan. Entre besos Susan preguntó:  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
El extraño se quitó la mascara, tenía el rostro joven y hermoso, la miró con sus ojos azules profundos: era, efectivamente Sirius.  
  



	11. Una situacion inesperada

Le dedico este fic a todos los que me escribieron reviews, los super quiero!!! A la big family especialmente que se aguantó que yo no apareciera por ahí durante un tiempo, a mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo: Gaby y Pau, no sé que haría sin ustedes.  
No hace falta aclarar que todos los personajes pertenecen a la diosa mayor, o sea nuestra queridisima Rowling.  
Sólo quería hacer una aclaración: Azeem, ese chico que me escribio ese mensaje tan grosero es mi hermano y lo hizo a propósito para molestarme.  
Lamento haber tardado tanto y espero que les guste este capitulo, invertí mucho tiempo escribiéndolo (y eso que el tiempo no me sobra).  
Los quiero y dejen review  
Angelina (Lu)  
  
  
-Ron, yo no...-Hermione comenzó a decir  
  
-Esta bien, te entiendo, perfecto, será mejor que te olvides de lo que dije- Ron parecía enojado, pero no con ella, sino que con él mismo ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar que Hermione le iba a decir que sí? Que inepto.   
  
-Pero...  
  
-No importa, te dije que lo olvides- Ron se levanto y camino hacia la puerta del salón.  
  
-Ron...  
  
-Ya basta, te entendí, yo siento una cosa, tu sientes lo contrario y punto, no necesito que me expliques nada, no soy un bebe ¿Bien?.  
  
-Pues a veces lo pareces, ¿Podrías siquiera dejarme hablar?  
  
  
  
  
-Me lleva el diablo- Susan parecía entre asustada, sorprendida y emocionada.  
  
-No pensé que esas fueran tus palabras.  
  
-No sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte- dijo Susan mientras algunas lágrimas le corrían por la cara.  
  
-No, porque yo prepare todo esto por que no quería verte- Susan rió- Hey, no llores.  
  
-No son lagrimas de tristeza...¡No has cambiado nada Black!  
  
-¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?, en realidad si cambie, bueno, tengo doce años de prisión encima, pero...me contaron como me defendiste.  
  
-Igual no pude hacer nada- Susan soltó a Sirius y caminó en sentido contrario- Nada de nada, mis hermanos todavía no me hablan y Harry se fue a vivir con la estúpida de Petunia y su esposo, todo me sale mal...  
  
-Eso no es verdad, Sus, por favor, hace catorce años que no te veo y lo único que quieres hacer es hablar del pasado...eso no es algo que la Susan Amanda March que yo conozco querría hacer- diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Shhh no digas ese nombre, sabes que lo odio- a los pocos segundos de decir esto Susan abrazó a Sirius y lo besó muy apasionadamente  
  
-Hey, hey- dijo Sirius separándola- Hace un tiempo que no hago esto, tranquila.  
  
-Perdón- Susan rió de nuevo y comenzó a besarle el cuello.  
  
-Así está mejor- Sirius sonrió- Te amo- le susurró en el oído a Susan.  
  
-Yo también- le contestó ella- ¿Puedes prometerme algo?  
  
-Claro  
  
-No te vayas nunca más.  
  
-Te lo prometo, amada mía, nunca me iré de tu lado- contestó él con voz de locutor y arrodillándose ante Susan.  
  
-No seas tonto- Susan le dio un coscorrón.  
  
-Ouch!, no necesitas nadie que te cuide por lo que veo.  
  
-Si necesito.  
  
-Bueno, te prometo que nunca me voy a ir, ¿Bien?, ahora, no pueden vernos juntos, porque Snapy se pondría mal y aparte algún alumno podría mandar una carta a sus padres diciendo que estoy en Hogwarts y no me gustaría que Fugde le declarara la guerra a Dumbledore porque asila a un fugitivo.  
  
-La guerra ya está declarada Sirius, es una guerra entre nosotros y Voldemort.  
  
-Todo va a estar bien muchacha, podemos contra ellos.  
  
-A propósito, Harry tiene novia.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-¿Y no me lo contaste?  
  
-No te vas a pelear conmigo por eso ¿No?  
  
-Por nada del mundo- Susan abrazó de nuevo a Sirius, ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos.  
  
  
  
-¿Crees que ya se hayan encontrado?- Diana le preguntó a Harry rodeándolo con un brazo.  
  
-Puede ser, ¿Cómo estás de tus cortes?  
  
-Mejor, gracias por cuidarme el domingo, no tenias porque.  
  
-Si tenia porque, Diana, yo te deje sola con el mortífago.  
  
-"Los" mortífagos.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Eran cinco Harry, yo fui persiguiendo a uno y cuando llegue al claro estaba reunido con los otros cuatro, como me atacaron todos juntos no pude defenderme, luego del ataque quede tirada en el piso y los oí decir cosas Harry- por primera vez desde que se conocían, Harry se sintió realmente unido a Diana y la abrazó más fuerte- Decían que iban a atacar Hogwarts y que nada ni nadie podría detenerlos.  
  
-Tranquila, no pienses en eso ahora, vamos chica, sonríe.- Diana le hizo caso- Así esta mejor, ¿Me concedes esta pieza?  
  
-Claro- contestó ella con una risita.  
  
  
Se unieron a la multitud que bailaba animadamente en la pista, "Me pregunto dónde están Ron y Hermione", pensó Harry mientras miraba a Remus y a Cindy bailando. Todo estaba saliendo bien esa noche, nada podría resultar mal.  
  
  
-Bien, puedes hablar pero prométeme que te vas a olvidar de todo lo que dije esta noche- dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-Pero no quiero olvidarlo Ron- Hermione sonrió- Lo que quería decirte es que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, si nos peleamos va a ser horrible para los tres, ¿Te acuerdas de tercer año?.  
  
-Pero nosotros...  
  
-Shh, déjame hablar- Ron cerró la boca- Mejor, como te decía, no QUIERO arruinar nuestra amistad...- Ron le iba a discutir, pero Hermione fue más rápida- Pero, de cualquier manera, quería que sepas esto- Hermione camino hasta donde él estaba lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. Ron nunca había besado a nadie pero pensó que Hermione era genial, continuaron besándose por unos cuantos minutos hasta que escucharon un grito.  
  
-¡Hey, ustedes dos!- Los dos voltearon riéndose, creyendo que era una broma de los gemelos, pero al hacerlo completamente se les congeló la sonrisa en la cara, no eran los gemelos, ni ningún profesor de Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
-Snape se ve muy solo sentado ahí ¿No crees?  
  
-¿Qué estás proponiendo?- Sirius levanto las cejas.  
  
-Nada sólo digo que no me gusta que esté siempre solo.  
  
-Tienes razón, es bastante patético.  
  
-Sirius por favor te lo pido- Susan se puso seria, luego sonrió- No tienes quince años, puedes vivir dos minutos sin insultarlo.  
  
-Creo que por ti podría llegar a hacer eso.  
  
-Gracias..., igual sigo pensando que está demasiado solo.  
  
-Siempre fue así.  
  
-En la nuestra época en Hogwarts era bastante popular entre los slytherins, cabecilla del grupo.  
  
-Tienes razón, siempre con esa chica, ¿Cómo era su nombre?, Hillary.  
  
-Holly... todavía recuerdo el día que le di su merecido, Holly Nott y su perrita faldera Narcisa Helman.  
  
-Recuerdo que se odiaban, eran las chicas más populares de Slytherin y ustedes con Lily las de Gryffindor.  
  
-Exacto, bah "populares", teníamos muchos amigos, incluso de otras casas, en cambio ellas eran unas cerradas...Narcisa era la novia de Malfoy, creo que se casaron y Holly la "novia ocasional" de Snape, pero todo el mundo sabía de quien estaba enamorado en realidad.  
  
-¿O sea que no estaba enamorado de Holly?  
  
-Oh, cariño, no me digas que no sabías.  
  
-No  
  
-Lily  
  
-No... ¿Snape y Lily?  
  
-Exacto, ella era demasiado buena y en los primeros años se hicieron amigos, luego me conoció a mí y pasé a ser su amiga principal.  
  
-Ya veo...¿Y fue ahí cuando le enseñaste todos esos golpes para los que me usó de bolsa de boxeo o eso fue después?  
  
-Nunca vas a parar de echármelo en cara, ¿No?  
  
-Déjame pensarlo...mmm- Susan rió- ¡No!  
  
-Bueno, no eran muy fuertes...  
  
-Eso lo dices porque no eras tú la bolsa de boxeo  
  
-Ya cállate...  
  
-Va a ser mejor que entres.  
  
-No quiero, prefiero quedarte aquí recuperando el tiempo perdido  
  
-Van a empezar a sospechar- Sirius la abrazo y Susan deslizo sus manos por debajo de la túnica y de la camisa de Sirius.  
  
-Sólo con una condición.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Vendrás a mi despacho esta noche- Le besó el cuello.  
  
-Estaba esperando que lo preguntaras, ahora yo tengo que poner una condición.  
  
-Te escucho.  
  
-¿Todavía tienes el camisón de encaje rojo?  
  
-¡Dios!¿Se puede saber cómo te acuerdas de eso?  
  
-Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida  
  
-La mía también.  
  
-De cualquier manera, ¿Lo tienes?  
  
-Aja, creo que me queda un tanto chico.  
  
-Por lo que lo vas a tener puesto...  
  
-Shhh, ¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte? Creo que Pettigrew en las mazmorras no llegó a oírte.  
  
-Sí lo oí- respondió una voz chillona desde una de las columnas.  
  
Susan y Sirius voltearon.  
  
  
  
  
-Estás rara hoy- le dijo Bill a Sammy mientras bailaban.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-No lo sé, estuviste tomando de esa botellita que tienes toda la noche, te emocionaste mucho al verme y eso que no pasamos ni un día sin vernos.  
  
-Tomé eso porque sabes que el alcohol me hace mal y aparte ese es mi medicamento y si te molesta que te abrace dejare de hacerlo.  
  
-No es eso...tuve un día muy difícil en Gringotts, olvida lo que te dije. De cualquier manera, ¿Cómo está tu prima?  
  
-Mejor..., aunque después de lo que pasó el domingo decidimos tomar algunas medidas de seguridad.  
  
-¿No la vas a dejar salir?  
  
-Algo así...  
  
  
  
¿Por qué Susan tardará tanto?, pensaba Snape cada dos segundos, un momento, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?, es que ese vestido rojo, era el del Baile de Graduación, cuando ella y él se habían..., bueno casi se habían... no, no quería recordar eso, era demasiado humillante, aparte, seamos sinceros, ella estaba completamente borracha y él se aprovechó de la situación, que bueno que llegó Sirius y le dio una buena tunda, antes de que pasara algo más. "Qué solo estoy" dijo para sus adentros, "Si sólo Holly estuviera viva". Prefería no pensar en eso, suficiente había sufrido el día que se enteró que ella seguía siendo una mortífago y que había sido asesinada por un auror... él recordaba perfectamente a ese auror, o debería decir "esa" auror. Su vida fue miserable desde entonces, en realidad nunca había estado enamorado de Holly, pero su pelo le hacia acordar tanto a... "Prefiero no pensar en ello hoy" se dijo.  
  
  
Una de las ventanas del salón estalló y un cuerpo voló hacia su interior, era un hombre de pelo oscuro y muy apuesto, que se levantó enseguida y empuñó su varita, de su frente caían algunas gotas de sangre . De pronto todas las velas se apagaron, así sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba la pista de baile. Una risa estridente rasgó el ambiente de gritos y temor. Albus Dumbledore se paró en su asiento y aplaudió, millones de velas iluminaron ahora el recinto y todo se veía claramente, tres figuras encapuchadas cubrían las entradas: eran mortífagos, uno de ellos (que parecía una mujer) le apuntaba a una Hermione pálida como la nieve y amordazada, otro sostenía a Susan, que forcejeaba continuamente por zafarse y en el medio de la línea una figura gorda y petisa, que sé reia sosteniendo a Ron: Peter Pettigrew. Los chicos se apartaron hacia los costados y algunas chicas lloraban.  
  
  
Remus avanzó rápidamente por el hall decidido a echarle algún maleficio al mortífago que tenía a Susan, pero ella se le adelanto, mordió la mano del mortífago y comenzaron a pelear, Susan consiguió sacarle la varita y gritó: Crucio!, el hombre quedó tirado en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando, y Susan aprovechó para recuperar su propia varita, al mismo tiempo Remus comenzó a luchar contra Pettigrew liberando a Ron. El mortífago que Susan había herido se levanto y tomo a la primera persona que se encontraba en los alrededores, un niño rubio de túnica azul oscura: Draco Malfoy, al ver quien era la persona que agarraba el mortífago sé sorprendio bastante, pero eso no le impidio apuntarle con su varita y murmurar : Imperio!, con lo cual el muchacho quedo bajo su control. Malfoy tomo un vidrio ROTO y corrió hacia Harry que logró detenerlo arrojándole una silla a los pies, mediante la cual Malfoy cayó de boca y el hechizo se terminó. el mortífago dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo en dirección al bosque,   
pero al levantar la vista se encontró con que Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher lo esperaban, intentó pasar pero quedó aprisionado entre ellos dos, que rápidamente lo dejaron inconsciente y lo llevaron a una mazmorra.   
  
Peter no tenía oportunidad contra Remus y lo sabía así que optó por correr seguido de Cindy, Snape, McGonagall y el propio Dumbledore, y ahí fue cuando el otro mortífago le apuntó la varita a Hermione en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Basta!- gritó y era una voz femenina, llamando la atención de Remus y Susan- Basta o la mato.  
  
-No te atreverías estúpida- la desafió Susan- Sólo te escondes detrás de ella, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas con alguien de tu tamaño, en vez de estar amenazando niños?¿Acaso me tienes miedo?, sí eso debe ser, me tienes MIEDO- remarcó esta última palabra- No te atreves a enfrentarte a mí porque sabes que perderías, eso es...  
  
Ron y Remus miraron a Susan ¿Qué diablos estaba tratando de hacer?, si seguía haciendo enojar a esa mortífago ella iba matar a Hermione ¿Acaso se había vuelto completamente loca?.  
  
-Ya cállate- le gritó la mujer a Susan- Nunca te tuve miedo March...NUNCA y no voy a empezar ahora... ni cuando estabas con el estúpido de Black ni cuando...- dudo antes de decir esto- Ni cuando matamos a tu padre.  
  
-Sí me tienes miedo, sino no estarías ocultándote detrás de esa niña que no tiene que ver con el asunto.  
  
-Está bien March- "Picó", pensó Susan- Esto será entre tú y yo- soltó a Hermione que fue corriendo a abrazar a Ron- No hoy, no ahora pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver, au revoir, mad'moiselle March- tiró algo al suelo, con lo que el salón se llenó de humo y cuando todo se aclaró el otro mortífago había desaparecido con ella.  
  
-¡Mil demonios!- Susan golpeó el piso con un pie- No pensé que podía escaparse así...- de repente miro dentro del salón- Sirius...- susurró y corrió a su lado, sólo estaba inconsciente, gracias a dios y apenas tenía heridas... pero nadie sabía quien era ese hombre, ni de donde venia, claro, después de un buen baño, una cortada de pelo y una afeitada, nadie conocía al "peligroso convicto que se había escapado de Azkabán hacia dos años".  
  
-Va a ser mejor que regresen a sus salas comunes- explicó la Profesora Sprout abrazando a Hannah Abbot que sollozaba en sus brazos- TODOS vuelvan a sus salas, vamos a solucionar esto.  
  
  
Susan continuaba abrazando a Sirius cuando Remus se acercó y la ayudó a cargarlo hasta la enfermería, para ese entonces, Dumbledore y McGonagall ya habían atrapado a Pettigrew y lo llevaban a las mazmorras, Sirius había dado una tremenda pelea afuera, pero cuando se distrajo para ver quienes eran los prisioneros de los mortífagos, Pettigrew le lanzó un maleficio que lo hizo volar por el aire y estrellarse contra la ventana.   
  
Los chicos y chicas de todas las casas estaban tremendamente asustados, todos menos Malfoy, quien no salía de su asombro al haber formado parte de ese ataque, Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados en una esquina y Hermione lloraba, Harry se acercó y los tres se abrazaron, Harry nunca se había sentido tan cerca de sus amigos y ellos nunca habían estado tan cerca de convertirse en algo peor que cenizas. Por única vez, ellos eran más populares que Harry, sin contar a Susan y Sirius, que siempre lo habían sido.   
  
"Este probablemente sea el comienzo de una gran serie de batallas contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos", pensó Susan mientras miraba dormir a Sirius "No vamos a salir fácil de esta". En este momento alguien irrumpió de la enfermería, una barba plateada se asomó y miró alrededor, cómo buscando algo: era Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Me buscaba?- susurró Susan haciendo sobresaltar al Director.  
  
-Sí -le contestó este- Tengo que hablar urgente contigo- Susan se puso de pie y salió de la enfermería.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo asustada.  
  
-Identificamos al mortífago que estaba con Pettigrew.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Es conocido nuestro.  
  
-¿De quien se trata Profesor?  
  
-Es Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy 


	12. La llegada de un extraño ono TAN extraño

Disclaimer: Ya saben que esto no me pertenece y nunca me va a pertenecer, es de la diosa mayor del olimpo la señora J.K. Rowling que según mis fuentes tuvo una proposición de matrimonio hace muy poco, ¡Suerte con eso!.  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Ya saben a quienes le agradezco siempre: Gaby y Pau: I love ya girls!!!!!. La Big Family que la tengo re descuidada, pero voy a dejar un par de mensajes antes de irme y esperen mis postales de navidad y año nuevo...  
A todos los que leen esta historia y me dejan esos hermosos reviews...  
A mi hermanito que esta en Cordoba de viaje de egresados (7mo) y lo extraño muchísimo!!!!!!!!!!  
Gracias...totales!!!!!  
**Ange**  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de oir...¡Su propio padre lo había utilizado para tratar de matar a Potter!, "Está bien que no nos llevemos bien", pensó, "Pero tampoco quiero matarlo"...Estaba confundido, aturdido o como sea que se diga cuando sientes que todo los que habias creido durante toda tu vida se desmorona de un instante. Su padre luchando con El Señor Tenebroso codo a codo, está bien, él sabia que el habia luchado juntos Voldemort hace años, pero pensó que eso se había acabado...Una nueva sensación surgió en su estómago. "No quiero volver a casa", se dijo "No con esos dos mortífagos en ella". Tomó las sábanas y se secó los ojos, no quería que nadie lo viera llorando. Mientras se hacía el dormido en una de las camas de la enfermería de Hogwarts, siguió escuchando la conversación entre Susan y el Profesor Dumbledore.   
  
-Siempre supe que Malfoy estaba con ellos  
  
-Creo que todos los sabíamos Sussie, pero sin pruebas nunca pudimos hacer nada.  
  
-Lo sé Albus, lo sé.  
  
-Ahora procura que Sirius no se sienta mal, ya está amaneciendo, trata de dormir un poco...  
  
-Gracias, Albus, nos vemos.  
  
Susan tenía muy claros sus pensamientos, "Hay que convocar al grupo", se dijo, "Lo más rápido posible", sabía que no iban a lograr con eso, pero tambien sabia que la situación no podia seguir asi... . En ese momento recorrió la habitación con la mirada, alguien no estaba completamente dormido y los rayos del amanecer que se filtraban por las cortinas delataban su pelo rubio casi plateado.  
  
-Ya se que estas despierto, Malfoy- susurró- Así que no pruebes hacerte el dormido si yo estoy cerca.  
  
-Como sea - se escuchó desde su cama. Susan se acercó- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Dumbledore?  
  
-Sí lo es- dijo Susan fríamente- Lo siento.  
  
-Sé que en realidad no lo siente en absoluto profesora, usted me odia a mi tanto como yo la detesto a usted...  
  
-Buenas noches, Sr. Malfoy, duérmase antes de que lo castigue.   
  
-Como sea  
  
Susan se sintio culpable por haber tratado mal al chico, después de todo, el no tenía la culpa de tener un padre mortífago. Aunque sacando a su padre, el niño era bastante insoportable.  
  
"Mañana procuraré llamar personalmente a Arthur, supongo que entre todos podremos resolver algo", pensó Susan, con esto apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se durmió enseguida.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-No puedo creer lo que pasó- Hermione se despertó temprano y desperto a Ron y Harry.  
  
-Ni yo- agregó Ron- ¿Creen que se cerrará el colegio?  
  
-No o é- respondió Harry sin poder reprimir un gigantesco bostezo- Digo...no lo sé  
  
-De lo que estoy segura es que a Fudge no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que mortífagos hayan entrado al colegio- comentó Hermione- Y a mis padres tampoco.  
  
-Mis padres están en el grupo de Dumbledore así que yo probablemente me quede si cierran el colegio.  
  
-Y a mis tíos les da lo mismo si yo vivo o no- se lamentó Harry- Así que supongo que creo que también me quedo.  
  
-No digas eso, tus tíos deben quererte...en el fondo...  
  
-Muy en el fondo querrás decir Hermione- Harry hizo un gesto con la mano- No me importa ¿Creen que el grupo se reunirá?- preguntó.  
  
No hubo respuesta, Hermione se había quedado dormida sobre Ron y a él parecía no importarle demasiado. Harry decidió salir a dar un paseo, después de todo, no tenía sueño. En el camino se topó con Susan que venía caminando con una pila de libros y mapas en sus manos.  
  
-¡Mil demonios!- gritó ella cuando se le cayeron los libros- Oh Harry lo siento, no te vi.  
  
-Está bien, ¿Como está Sirius?  
  
-Mejor, recuperándose ¿Y Hermione y Ron?  
  
-No te preocupes por ellos- contesto Harry sin poder reprimir una risita.  
  
-Bueno Harry tengo muchas cosas para hacer así que con tu permiso.  
  
-Susan- ella volteó- ¿Van a cerrar Hogwarts?  
  
-No lo sé cariño, puede que sí.  
  
-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?  
  
-No...a decir verdad sí, pero Harry, es muy importante que no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
-Bien.- Harry trató de disimular su emoción "Por fin sirvo para algo", pensó  
  
-La Orden del Fénix va a reunirse mañana por la noche este ataque a adelatado un poco las cosas, los profesores de Hogwarts ya estamos ideando un plan para poder parar los ataques y a decir verdad necesitamos a algunos de ustedes, quiero que le informes de esta reunion a Neville, a Hermione, a una niña de Hufflepuff llamada Susan Bones y a los Weasleys, en cuanto a ellos, es vital que Percy no se entere de la reunion y recuerda: nadie más debe saberlo.  
  
-De acuerdo, mañana por la noche, ¿En donde?  
  
-Esperame junto a esas personas en la puerta de la biblioteca a las 10:30 horas.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Adios Harry y gracias.  
  
-¡De nada!- llegó a gritarle mientras desaperecía doblando la esquina. Al voltear se encontró cara a cara con una chica de primero con el cabello color trigo y ojos azules que lo miraba algo sonrojada.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Harry friamente- ¿Y que escuchaste de esa conversación?  
  
-Nada, sólo trataba de encontrar la sala común de mi casa, salí para buscar algo de comer a la cocina y me perdí...  
  
-¿De que casa eres?  
  
-Gryffindor  
  
-¿Enserio?, nunca te había visto...un momento, eres March, ¿No es cierto?, Eliza March  
  
-Exacto  
  
-Pero si eres de primero ¿Cómo sabias el camino y la entrada a las cocinas?  
  
-Mi hermano me lo dijo.  
  
-Ah ya, bueno te llevaré- Harry caminó con la muchacha hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que estaba placidamente durmiendo- será mejor no despertarla, se pone muy molesta por las mañanas.  
  
-¿Entonces que hacemos?  
  
Como si hubiera sido una respuesta el cuadro se abrió solo, bueno, no solo sino que de adentro salio una chica, mas precisamente, Diana , quien tenia puesta una capa y llevaba un arco, flechas y una espada, además de la varita.  
  
-¿Adonde se supone que vas?- Diana levanto la mirada, sorprendida.  
  
-Oh Harry yo...yo iba...yo tengo que hacer unas cosas...si, en... en Hogsmeade.  
  
-¿Con un arco?- Harry le hizo una mirada significativa- Entra Eliza, Diana y yo tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Bien...adios Harry, nos vemos- el cuadro se cerró detrás de la niña.  
  
-¿Y bien?- Diana se sentó en un banco cercano y no dijo nada- Diana por favor... tendrías que confiar en mí... para eso estoy.  
  
-Voy a tratar de buscar a los mortífagos yo sola.  
  
-No lo hagas...   
  
-Tengo que hacerlo Harry, es mi trabajo... mi vida y la razón original por la que estoy aquí. No vine ni para emparejarme contigo ni para tomar clases, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber y no puedo esperar a que todos hagan una estupida reunion para ver que se puede hacer... hay que actuar ahora.  
  
-Entonces voy contigo...  
  
-Harry, te salvaste de Voldemort demasiadas veces... te harian pedazos, aparte no tienes el entrenamiento suficiente y yo no puedo defenderte.  
  
-Dejame hacer algo.  
  
-¿Quieres hacer algo?, bien, no le digas a nadie que me fui.  
  
-No voy a dejar que te vayas- diciendo esto Harry se acerco hasta la puerta y extendio los brazos tapando la entrada.  
  
-No eres rival para mi  
  
-Ya lo se  
  
-¿Entonces por que pones las cosas tan difíciles?  
  
-Porque te amo y no quiero que te lastimes.  
  
Diana se levantó de un salto al escuchar esas palabras, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Harry iba a decir eso y menos tan pronto. No sabia si echarle un maleficio para que se corriera o abrazarlo y besarlo, estaba demasiado confusa...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo que escuchaste, te amo   
  
-Harry por favor...  
  
-No  
  
-No quiero hacerte daño  
  
-Entonces quédate... hasta mañana en la noche, forzare a Susan para hacer una recorrida por los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Esta bien, pero solo lo hago por ti...- Diana corrió hacia el y lo abrazo muy fuerte.  
  
-Diana...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Estas enamorada de mi?  
  
-No lo se- Harry la solto y se volvio.  
  
-Como que no lo sabes  
  
-No lo se Harry, quizas lo que estoy sintiendo en el estomago cada vez que te veo...- Diana no pudo reprimir una sonrisa- quiza sea amor...  
  
-Tendremos que averiguarlo...- la beso.  
  
-Muy bonito Potter- se escucho una fria voz desde el pasillo, era Snape- 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
-¿15?- dijo Diana con furia- En ningun lado dice que no podes hacer lo que queramos en los pasillos.  
  
-¿Y ested cree, Señorita D´Avola, que a mi me importa un comino que no lo diga en ningun lado?  
  
-Debería importarle.  
  
-Otros 15 puntos por su osadia.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no soy alumna de este colegio, no estoy matriculada como tal, por lo tanto no puede descontar puntos por ninguna de mis osadias. Estoy aquí para otra cosa.  
  
-Y esa otra cosa sería... ¿Revolcarse con Potter por los pasillos?  
  
-Claro que no idiota.  
  
-¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!  
  
-Lo que escuchó y para que sepa vine para ayudar... Vamos Harry- se tomaron de las manos y cuando estaban por salir para ir a la Torre de Gryffindor Diana volteo - Y aparte, mi querido profesor Snape, lo que haga o deje de hacer con Harry no es problema suyo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-Elizabeth, esto es suficiente.  
  
-Sammy..., sabes que tenemos que hacerlo por el bien de tu-sabes-que...  
  
-¡Pero estoy harta que te andes pavoneando con mi novio!  
  
-Es parte del plan- contestó Elizabeth con una risita.  
  
-Cambiemos de nuevo... ya fue suficiente.  
  
-Bien, solo tenemos que esperar a que la pocion haga efecto...  
  
-Voy a presionar a March para que hagamos un rastreo general de los terrenos antes de que el grupo se reuna...  
  
-¿La orden del fénix se reunira aquí?  
  
-Si, mañana en la noche, por lo que oi...  
  
-¿Y deberíamos decirles lo de...?- Sammy no la dejo terminar.  
  
-No, definitivamente no, sabes que es un secreto.  
  
-Pero, se supone que ellos estan aquí para ayudarnos...  
  
-Ya lo se... es que... hay algo que no esta bien, puedo percibirlo, creo que hay un tridor entre nosotros, alguien que juega para ambos lados...   
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-No estoy segura... Bueno, ire a hablar con Susan- dijo Sammy mirándose al espejo y alegrándose de haber recuperado su forma original- Tu quedate aquí ¿Bien?.  
  
Elizabeth pensó en cualquier cosa menos en quedarse en el cuarto, es mas, volvio a tomar la pocion multijugos con un cabello de Sammy dentro y salió por la puerta, hacia la enfermeria.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Snape no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Esa mocosa insolente lo habia insultado? ¿A él, al Maestro de Pociones?. "Ojalá pudiera envenenarla", pensó, "Lástima que Dumbledore le tenga tanto afecto". Definitivamente snape no estaba contento con la llegada de Diana al castillo.   
  
-Esa chica no hizo más que causar problemas- murmuró mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras- Si no fuera porque es buena en su trabajo...y bastante bonita... Dios que estoy pensando...tiene 15 años- De repente se escucho un grito proveniente del pasillo- ¡Susan!- grito a Snape antes de echarse a correr, buscó en su despacho y miro en todos los rincones hasta que llego a la enfermería. Susan estaba delante de la cama de Sirius llorando- ¿Qué... como... que paso?  
  
-Es Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué le ha pasado a el Susan?- pregunto tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola.  
  
-No respira  
  
A los pocos minutos llegaron Dumbledore, seguido de McGonagall y finalmente Diana y Harry que tenía rouge por todo el cuello.  
  
- Atrás- gritó Snape mientras tomaba a Susan por un brazo y la movia de al lado ed la cama. Snape vio en la mesita de luz de sirius una botella con un liquido verde oscuro y en ese momento comprendio, buscó en su tunica y saco una botellita con un liquido viscoso y violeta y se lo dio de beber a Sirius, este comenzó a toser hasta que se incorporo y vio el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a los pies de su cama.  
  
-¿Qué diablos estan haciendo todos aquí?- pregunto pasando su mirada de Diana a la profesora McGonagall y tapando su torso desnudo (Nota de la Autora: mmmmmiiiii aaammmmoorrrrrrrrr) con las sabanas- Especialmente ustedes...  
  
-Estuviste inconsciente.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Si cuando llegue- susan se secó los ojos con un pañuelo- No respirabas... y luego Sna... digo, severus te dio la pocion violeta esa, tosiste y empezar a preguntar que haciamos todos aquí.  
  
-¿Enserio?, no recuerdo nada...un momento... Madam Pomfrey vino a darme una pocion para dormir.  
  
-Esto no es pocion para dormir tonto- dijo de pronto el maestro de pociones.  
  
-¿Qué es entonces Severus?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
-Es una pocion especial, no muchos pueden hacerla y los ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir, se le llama La Pocion Cerradora y lo que hace es cerrar la garganta hasta que la persona no pueda respirar y se ahogue, esto supone una tortura- agregó con media sonrisa.  
  
-O sea...- dijo Sirius- Que te debo la vida.  
  
-No quiero tener ningun tipo de lazo contigo... ahora... ¿Estas bien susan?  
  
-Si gracias.  
  
-De nada, con su permiso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Con esto, Snape salio y al salir azoto la puerta "Todavía no puedo creer que le haya salvado la vida a Black, que horror", pensó mientras caminaba rapidamente por los pasillos.  
  
-Creo que nosotros tambien nos vamos, ¿No es asi Minerva?  
  
-Si señor, que se recupere señor Black.  
  
-Gracias profesora.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius, Susan, Harry y Diana se quedaron algunos minutos charlando sobre lo que Sirius habia experimentado en los ultimos momentos, hasta que Madam Pomfrey entró en la habitación, era el momento preciso para preguntarle de donde habia sacado la pocion de dormir para Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Usted le dio esta pocion para dormir a Sirius.  
  
-Oh no querida... la pocion para dormir se agoto hace una semana, use la ultima con esa muchacha tan simpatica, Elizabeth.  
  
-¿No le dio ninguna pocion a sirius hace unos minutos?.  
  
-Claro que no querida, lo recordaria, aparte, estuve durmiendo, esta es mi hora de descanso, el otro turno comienza en exactamente media hora pero como hoy tenemos a un paciente especial vine a ver como se encontraba, ¿Que fue lo que pasó?.  
  
-Alguien trató de matar a sirius- Eso fue demasiado para la señora Pomfrey, cayó a suelo, inconsciente.  
  
-¿Podrías haberselo dicho un poco más suavemente, no amor?  
  
-Bueno, creí que nunca se impresionaria, luego de lo que tuvo que ver en su vida.  
  
-Bien, bien, ahora debemos descansar o por lo menos yo debo descansar...  
  
-Bueno, entomces te dejamos en paz...- Susan lo besó suavemente- Nos vemos y no tomes nada que nadie te de.  
  
-¡Si señorita!- grito Sirius  
  
Susan, Harry y Diana salieron.  
  
-Diana ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Susan después de haberla mirado de arriba a abajo  
  
-Claro- respondio esta con total naturalidad.  
  
-¿Que demonios haces con un arco, flechas y una espalda, sin mencionar la capa y tu varita a esta hora y tú porque la dejas salir asi?- señalo a Diana y a Harry, respectivamente.  
  
-Te recuerdo, Susan, que Diana no me pertenece.  
  
-Eso es verdad, sólo iba al bosque a investigar.  
  
-¿Tú sola?  
  
-Si, claro.  
  
-Pues no iras.  
  
-No puedes impedírmelo, es mi trabajo.  
  
-Diana te estas comportando como una chiquilina  
  
-Mira Susan, algo muy extraño sucedió aquí esta noche, y tengo que desentrañar que, sólo unas pocas personas podrían haber liberado a Pettigrew y salvo que alguna haya perdido...- miró a Harry- Lo que yo les entregue, tenemos un traidor o traidora entre nosotros, asi que tengo que registrar los terrenos.  
  
-¿Podemos esperar hasta el fin de semana?  
  
-Para entonces puede ser muy tarde  
  
-Diana, prefiero que no... hagamos una cosa, verifiquemos que nadie haya perdido lo que tu nos entregaste, después veremos.  
  
-Bien  
  
-Bien, Harry ¿Nos disculpas?, tenemos que hacer una pequeña investigación.  
  
-Esta bien, ¿Diana te veo luego?  
  
-Si claro Harry- Diana lo beso suavemente- Perdona, es mi trabajo.  
  
-No hay problema.  
  
Pero si habia problema, porque, cuando esto se estaba poniendo interesante, lo dejaban al margen, el no era cualquier chico, el se habia enfrentado cuatro veces a Voldemort sin haber resultado herido, últimamente todo parecia estar al reves, nada encajaba... "Que mi novia sea mas linda, inteligente, agil y poderosa que yo no le es suficiente, tambien tiene que dejarme al margen de todo lo que hace", pensó para sus adentros.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
James y Lily se separaron, Lily estaba muy roja y James bajó la cabeza, habia sido maravilloso, pero no sabian que decir, la tensión entre ellos crecia y cuando se les ocurrio algo que decirle al otro se movieron al mismo tiempo y se chocaron las cabezas.  
  
-¡Ouch!- los dos rieron- Lo siento- dijeron al unísono- No, yo lo siento- volvieron a reir.  
  
-Lamento haber echado a perder nuestra primera cita.- se disculpo James.  
  
-Fue la cita mas maravillosa que he tenido en mi vida - dijo Lily todavía roja. ("Y la unica", no le dijo)  
  
  
  
En los arbustos detrás del roble Susan y Sirius chocaron las manos (Nota: No, no estaban haciendo nada raro ok??)... y siguieron escuchando.  
  
  
  
-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunto James esperanzado.  
  
-Si, muy enserio, James Potter.  
  
-Que bueno, porque pense que... bueno yo supuse... lo que quiero decir es que Snape no hizo las cosas muy agradables, no puedo creer que...  
  
-¿Una chica como yo sea amiga de el?  
  
-Exacto  
  
-Es simple... es amable conmigo y me ayuda en Pociones, para lo que no tengo ninguna habilidad en absoluto, soy mejor en...  
  
-Encantamientos  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
-Era enserio que no estas en mi "club de fans"  
  
-Por supuesto... ¿Acaso ellas saben algo que yo no?  
  
-Averiguo todo sobre la chica con la que voy a salir antes de salir con ella  
  
-¿Todo?¿Qué temias?¿Qué fuera una traficante de drogas o armas ilegales o algo asi, Potter?  
  
-Dro... ¿Qué?¿Armas Ilegales?¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Olvidalo- James la miro con curiosidad- Cosas del mundo muggle.  
  
-Ya veo... y puedes llamarme James  
  
(Nota: otra vez ese silencio incomodo que acecha a nuestras parejas a lo largo de la historia)  
  
-¿Vamos?- pregunto James.  
  
-Sabes que si vuelva a Hogwarts contigo las chicas me van a sacar los ojos, quemarme viva y luego comerme... ¿No?  
  
-Eso puede solucionarse.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber como?  
  
-Con esto- James saco de su mochila ena capa, pero no era cualquier capa, era un genero plateado como si estuviera hecha de mercurio.  
  
-¡¡¡Una capa invisible!!!- grito Lily- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?  
  
-¡Shh!¿Quieres que te oiga todo Hogsmeade? Fue un regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
Los dos se cubrieron con la capa y salieron a hurtadillas de Hogsmeade por el pasadizo secreto de Honeydukes.  
  
  
  
Luego, ya en Hogwarts, Susan y sirius vieron a Lily y James entrando por la puerta prinicpal, mientras caminaban bordeando el lago.  
  
-Nuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho- dijo Susan mirando hacia la puerta mientras ponia la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero del pantalon de Sirius.  
  
-Ya lo creo- Sirius abrazó a Susan- ¿Lo que yo quiera?  
  
-Por dios...- Susan puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?  
  
-Eso pregúntaselo a Snapy, los chicos normales solo tenemos una palabra en la cabeza y comienza con S y termina con EXO.  
  
-Muy bonito Black.  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te aprendas mi nombre?  
  
-Estoy bromeando... Bueno "Sirius", te espero en el aula de Historia de la Magia a las doce... y mejor que vengas preparado.  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Susan se disponia a cerrar las puertas principales de Hogwarts cuando vio un carruaje bastante lujoso acercándose por el camino "No creo que sea un mortífago viniendo de eso manera", se comentó a Finch, que la ayudaba, el por supuesto, no se rio de su chiste. El carruaje paro en la puerta de Hogwarts y de el bajo una figura enfundada en una tunica verde botella digna del profesor Snape y una capa negra. Cuando se quito la capucha de la capa, Susan reconocio el rostro, mas bronceado y mas delgado, pero sin duda, totalmente reconocible.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Que final eh???????  
  
Ya se que no es tan atrapante como el otro, pero que se le va a hacer, la situación de mi pais me nublo un poco el cerebro, me imagino que ya todos ustedes se habran enterado del desastre que es Argentina.  
  
Tarde mas de lo pensado en escribir este, en realidad no se porque, pero tarde mas, quiza se me agotaron las ideas ¿Quien sabe?.  
  
Creo que antes de irme de vacaciones (29 de dic al 14 de ene) voy a publicar el primer capitulo de otro ff y no quiero terminar este... me da mucho lastima dejarlo... igual falta la mitad todavía, asi que no se alarmen.  
  
Agus o Hermione es una genial: Perdon por hacerte esperar tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no fue mio intención, cariño.  
  
Tocayita: Perdon por lo pasar por el foro, pero ahora estoy laburando y la verdad es que no tengo un segundo para mi misma, no se como llegue a escribir este capitulo.  
  
Gracias a todos los que publicaron reviews!!!!!!! 


	13. De cartas y desapariciones

Hola de nuevo... aquí esta el 13, lo escribí bastante rápido, tratándose de mi, que tardo un montón en dejar el texto bien. Volví de la playa hace un par de días y la pase bárbaro, estoy toda bronceada... Bueno, como siempre para mi big family, para las chichis Pau y Gaby que están, una en Mendoza y la otra paseándose por la costa y las extraño mucho!!!.  
Aquí contesto algunos reviews, es mejor que mandar mails.  
  
Agus: Gracias... si, hay mucha gente que me hubiera perseguido si llegaba a matar a Sirius... aparte, por favor!, como voy a matar al bombonazo ese... te desconozco...  
  
Wilbur: Gracias!!!, también continua el tuyo que me encanta, es muy original y gracioso...  
  
Selene: Muchas Gracias...* arwen se sonroja*  
  
Agustín: tocayo de mi hermano!, tanto tiempo, gracias por todo, sos un dulce! (no digo de leche porque estoy a dieta y no quiero hablar de dulces). Es una pena que no pueda escribir mas rápido, pero estoy trabajando y haciendo mil cosas al mismo tiempo...  
  
Mery: Gracias..., la intriga era precisamente lo que quería crear...  
  
Tomoyo: Te gusta CCS?????, kapa total y absoluta, soy re fanática de CCS y pensaba escribir un fic sobre eso, pero no se... tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, tengo que ordenarme un poco.  
Aquí te contesto:  
Lo de Sammy y Eli tiene que ser desconcertante... no tenés que entender lo que pasa con esas dos, aunque espero que este capitulo te aclare un poco las cosas.  
Strangers in the night también es mi canción favorita... la volverás a escuchar.... en algún momento...  
Lo que Sirius quiere...sigue leyendo y lo averiguaras...  
  
Lucia: otra tocaya!, que bien!!, no llores, no es tan triste....  
  
Paula: Este no es el final... no se cuando voy a poner el final, espero que nunca...  
  
Besotes a todos!!!!!  
Love yah guys...  
**ArWen** (aka Angelina)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capitulo 13: De cartas y desapariciones  
Autora: **ArWeN**  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Puedo irme a la sala común de mi casa- pregunto por décima vez Draco.  
  
-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que hace dos minutos, Señor Malfoy.  
  
-¿Por favor?  
  
-No  
  
Draco miro la mesita cerca suyo, tenía algunas golosinas enviadas por sus "mejores amigos", varias tarjetas de Pansy, todas ellas con escuditos de Slytherin, de repente, reparó en una tarjeta que no conocía, el sobre era de pergamino rojo, al igual que la carta, las letras eran plateadas y la caligrafía perfecta, en lo primero que se fijo Draco fue en la firma, solo había un garabato sin ninguna aclaración.  
  
  
  
Estimado Draco:  
  
  
  
Probablemente no sepas quien soy, no importa, no tienes porque enterarte o ya hubieras roto en mil pedazos esta carta. He juntado mucho valor para escribirte y quiero que sepas que aunque seamos prácticamente enemigos y tu me odies, porque se que lo haces, te considero la persona mas dulce de esta galaxia. Supongo que lo único que harás al leer esta carta es reírte de mi, anda, hazlo, pero debes saber que por ahí, en esta colegio hay una persona que te quiere sin que lo sepas, que piensa en ti en todo momento y que espera que no se rían de ella por confesar sus sentimientos. No necesito que nadie me diga que este es un amor no correspondido, no, para nada, eso ya lo se, pero solo quería hacértelo saber. Probablemente nunca sepas quien escribió esta carta, eso es lo que espero. Prefiero que sigas pensando en mi como tu enemiga a que te rías de lo que siento.  
  
Perdóname por ser tan directa, pero yo soy así y no quiero cambiar, no quiero seguir viviendo en esta farsa de Slytherins y Gryffindors, de ninguna manera. No me gusta que seas un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor, pero ese fue nuestro destino, así como es el mío dejarte en paz. Seguiré queriéndote, nada puede cambiar eso y, aunque una vez hubo alguien que parecía poder cambiarlo, no funciono, prefiero verlo como a un amigo. No trates de averiguar quien soy por la caligrafía, otra persona escribió esta carta por mi, aparte, nadie de mi casa te dará información, ya que hay solo dos personas que conocen lo que siento por ti, mi mejor amiga y yo. Y ella se cortaría un brazo antes de hacértelo saber, así que no pierdas energías, que las necesitas para mejorarte.  
  
  
  
Te quiere por siempre,  
  
  
  
  
  
Y ahí estaba el garabato, Draco se quedó sin habla ¿Quién podría quererlo tanto sin que el se diera cuenta?. Era una Gryffindor, ¿O habría mentido para que el no descubra quien es?, es directa. Tengo que conocerla, se dijo, nadie me había escrito algo tan lindo, nadie me había escrito nunca una carta de amor, para empezar, salvo Pansy, pero las cartas de Pansy son pura cursilería, ella es cursi, en cambio la persona que escribió esta carta... Como puedes ser tan idiota, se dijo, es una Gryffindor por todos los cielos. En ese momento entraron visitas para su compañero de cuarto, Sirius Black. Eran los Weasley, Granger y Potter. Los super amigos, que consuelo...un momento...¡Granger!, ella podría haber escrito la carta, tenia una caligrafía hermosa, pero es la carta decía que ella no era la que la había escrito...Y Granger es amiga de todas las Gryffindor. Demonios. Aparte...iban de la mano con Weasley, que fastidio. Ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la encuentres?, no olvides que eres un Slytherin y no puedes manchar tu reputación con una Gryffindor. ¿Y si era Diana?, seria un sueño hecho realidad, pero ella estaba con el imbécil cuatro ojos de Potter. Pensare en esto otro día, se dijo. Seria mejor escuchar la conversación de al lado. Miro disimuladamente, Weasley ahora había abrazado a Granger y Ginny se escondía detrás de sus hermanos gemelos. Potter hablaba con Black.  
  
  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor, enserio?- le pregunto.  
  
-Enserio, Harry, por favor no te preocupes por mi- contesto su padrino.  
  
-¿ Viste a Susan?, esta radiante de felicidad, gracias- Esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo.  
  
-Si por fin desecho la idea de irse a Paris- agrego Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
-No se que hubiera hecho si se hubiera ido...  
  
-Nosotros tampoco- dijeron los hermanos Weasley a coro- Bueno ahora que usted apareció no tendremos chance con ella ¿verdad?- Sirius levanto una ceja.  
  
-Eso creo. Y trátenme de tu, por favor, no tengo 100 años.  
  
-Que curioso- dijo Ginny desde atrás de George- Susan dijo lo mismo el día que la conocimos.  
  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sirius- Disculpa no te he escuchado, no me tengas miedo, estoy un poco mas calmado que hace dos años, es mas, con algo de comida puede que parezca una persona normal.  
  
-Perdone Señor Black, es que...  
  
-Sirius  
  
-Sirius... es que usted se comporto bastante mal cuando salió de prisión...en fin, lo que dije es que Susan dijo lo mismo en día que nos conocimos.  
  
-Oh ya veo, los años le pesan tanto como a mi.  
  
-De cualquier manera solo veníamos a ver como estabas.  
  
-Estoy bien descuides.  
  
En eso Draco vio que Harry se le acercaba y le decía algo al oído y Sirius asentía con la cabeza... mmm... algo secreto, que interesante, habría que averiguarlo, así como quien era su admiradora de Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
-¿Bob?- preguntó Susan casi sin aliento.  
  
-¡Susan!- grito el abrazándola- Que bueno verte.  
  
-¿Qué...que...  
  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- el completo la frase con su inimitable sonrisa, digna de Lockhart- Me entere del ataque y vine a ver cono estaban mis pequeños.  
  
-¿Pequeños?  
  
-¿No te he hablado de mis hijos?.  
  
-Pues no  
  
-Que desconsiderado- el se disculpo y a continuación beso la mano de Susan- Tengo dos, una niña en séptimo y un niño que esta en primero.  
  
-¡Oh!, deben ser Mattew y Julie, no me di cuenta de los apellidos.  
  
-Esta bien, solo quería saber como estaban, especialmente Matt, es muy asustadizo y me escribió cuando termino el baile, estaba muy asustado, ¿No se lo comento el Profesor Snape?  
  
-Pues no, es extraño, esta mañana... bueno tuvimos un percance en la enfermería y él nos ayudo.  
  
-Ya lo creo, es muy talentoso.  
  
-Si que lo es- Susan se movió hacia un costado- ya terminamos aquí Filch, puedes ir, por favor pasa Bob, iremos a ver al Profesor Snape si te apetece.  
  
-Claro- Bob sonrió otra vez- ¿Hubo mucha gente herida?  
  
-No, por suerte, yo tengo unos rasguños y Remus también, el único herido de gravedad fue Sirius y un alumno de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿No será el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó Bob sin hacer caso al nombre "Sirius"  
  
-Si, si lo es  
  
-Pobre Lucius.  
  
-Si...- ¿Pobre Lucius?, ¡No puedo creer que Bob tenga un amigo como Malfoy!  
  
  
  
Susan se detuvo ante una puerta de roble y llamó, se escucho un "Pase" y ella abrió la puerta.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto Snape sin sacar la vista de sus ensayos.  
  
-Yo solo...- cuando Snape escucho la voz de Susan levanto la cabeza...estaba... ¿Ruborizado?, Susan saco esa idea de su cabeza, Es imposible, se dijo- yo solo quería presentarle a Robert Douglas, es el padre de Matt, de primero y esta preocupado por su hijo.  
  
-Profesor Snape  
  
-Señor Douglas- Snape le dirigió una mirada fría mientras estrechaba su mano- Mattew esta en perfectas condiciones, solo esta un poco asustado, eso es todo. Ayer a la noche le proporcione una poción para dormir especial, para que no tenga pesadillas, por alguna razón se vio mas afectado que mis otros alumnos con el ataque.  
  
-Es un niño muy sensible.  
  
-Me doy cuenta.  
  
-De cualquier manera, Profesor Snape, me gustaría ver a mi hijo cuanto antes, el me escribió muy preocupado y necesito saber de el...  
  
-Muy bien, pero debo decirle, señor Douglas, que su viaje hasta aquí fue totalmente innecesario, puedo garantizarle que su hijo esta muy bien cuidado en este colegio.  
  
-Si esta tan bien cuidado como Harry Potter, debo empezar a preocuparme- tanto Susan como Snape pudieron oir el tono irónico de sus palabras- Me gustaría verlo cuanto antes, Profesor, si no es mucha molestia- agrego mirando con recelo la montaña de ensayos sobre el escritorio del Profesor.  
  
-Claro que no, señor Douglas, ¿Quiere acompañarnos, profesora?  
  
-Gracias, Severus, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos Bob.  
  
Susan salió y cerro la puerta tras de si.  
  
-¿Bob?  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
-Sólo arreglamos unas cosas pendientes.  
  
-La conocí este verano y como sabia quien era decidí hacerme amigo en vez de contarle la verdad.  
  
-Bien, "Bobby", pero llega a hacerle algo y no habrá dinero en el mundo que te salve.  
  
-No voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera...  
  
-Ya lo creo que no, ella puede ser muy mala cuando esta enojada, de cualquier manera Douglas, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y a mi no me vengas con el cuento de tus hijos porque nunca te importaron un bledo tus hijos...ni tu esposa.  
  
-Ya sabes porque estoy aquí Severus- Bob sonrió- O por lo menos deberías saberlo...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Bueno Diana, ya le legue la misión de descubrir al "traidor" a alguien...  
  
-Susan, si no te molesta, me gustaría ocuparme yo misma del asunto.  
  
-No y es mi ultima palabra.  
  
-Como quieras, pero quiero que sepas que voy a hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto, soy un auror tan o más cualificado que tú para una simple investigación y ...  
  
-Shh, a ti te necesito para otra cosa más importante niña...pero si no puedes esperar tendré que dársela a alguien más...  
  
-¡No!, yo quiero esa tarea  
  
-Necesito que investigues todos los archivos de una persona, su anuario, vida, última dirección conocida, último trabajo, fotos, todo lo que encuentres.  
  
-Sólo necesito un nombre.  
  
-Su nombre es Nott... Holly Nott  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
-¡Sammy!- gritó Bill mientras se dirigía a la torre de Adivinación para una charla corta con Trelawney.  
  
-Ah, Bill ¿Cómo estas?- contestó ella algo nerviosa, no parecía la de siempre, como la noche del baile, algo malo estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y él debería ayudarla.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-¿Eh?, si claro, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?  
  
-No se, te ves algo pálida y pareces enferma.  
  
-No estoy enferma Bill, estas muy paranoico últimamente amor.  
  
-Creo que si, bueno, debo irme, linda, nos vemos luego ¿Bien? Y mándale saludos míos a Eli, me cayo muy bien la otra noche.  
  
-Lo haré  
  
Bill siguió su camino hacia la torre, en el camino asombrosamente no se encontró con nadie, así que aprovecho para echarle un vistazo al castillo, hacia exactamente cuatro años que no lo pisaba y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Saludo a la señora gorda del retrato de Gryffindor con una reverencia a lo que ella se sonrojo visiblemente murmurando "Bill Weasley, que placer volver a saludarlo". También vislumbro a Sir Cadogan, el valiente pero torpe caballero que seguía hablando como si estuvieran en la época del medioevo. También se topó con varios cuadros conocidos y con el pasadizo que llevaba a las cocinas que tan amablemente mostró a sus hermanos años más tarde.  
  
Cuando llegó a la torre vio una figura de cabello negro avioletado vestida muy a la moda con una túnica de cuero muy ceñida mirando por la ventana.  
  
-¿Sammy?- preguntó cada vez mas extrañado.  
  
-¡Bill!- ella corrió por el pasillo y prácticamente se le lanzo encima, esa era la Samantha que el conocía.  
  
-¿Sammy, estas tomándome el pelo?- preguntó tomándola por los hombros.  
  
-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Sammy no es algo de broma, no puedes aparecerte dentro del castillo.  
  
-Yo no me aparecí  
  
-¿Ah no?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y se puede saber quien era esa chica idéntica a ti en el primer piso?  
  
-Yo no estaba en el primer piso...a menos que...- Sammy abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca- Alguien va a morir en los próximos minutos, eso te lo aseguro...- Y salió corriendo.  
  
Bill cada vez más extrañado tocó la puerta-trampa del despacho de Trelawney. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, y otra vez, y otra vez. Hasta que abrió la puertita y subió por la escalera para encontrarse con el aula que ya casi había olvidado, los almohadones en el suelo, los butacones y las mesas redondas, esa niebla permanente y rosada que cubría el lugar lo hacía parece como un viejo salón de té de los cincuenta.  
  
-¿Profesora Trelawney?- en apariencia, no estaba allí, sin embargo, Bill caminó por todo el salón tratando de encontrar alguna nota o algo que dijera en donde estaba. No había nada, salvo las tazas abandonadas en una solitaria estantería y los libros con simbolismos extraños apilados en los rincones, una bola de cristal yacía solitaria en el escritorio de la profesora. Ni rastro.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
-¡Lo logre!- gritó Sirius mientras entraba a la habitación de los varones de quinto.  
  
-¿Qué lograste?- le preguntó James.  
  
-Que Susan... ya sabes...  
  
-¿Sirius estas seguro?- dijo Remus desde un rincón.  
  
-Por supuesto muchacho ¿Qué pensabas?  
  
-Bueno quince años no me parece la edad adecuada para...  
  
-Oh por favor Lupin hablas como mi madre.  
  
-No pretendo eso Sirius, pero tampoco... bueno creo que estas apurando las cosas, ¿Hace cuanto que estas saliendo con ella?  
  
-Dos meses y medio  
  
-Me parece un poco apresurado Sirius, lo siento, pero coincido con Remus.  
  
-Pues a mi no y por lo que he oído, ella es una chica con experiencia...  
  
-¿Susan?- preguntó James asombrado- Nunca pensé que...¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste exactamente Sirius?.  
  
-Que ya lo había hecho con uno de séptimo el año pasado.  
  
-Ese chico era su novio desde segundo Sirius...¿Y aun así te dijo que...bueno que si?  
  
-Si, si muchachos.  
  
-Yo creo que te va a tender una trampa o te va a hacer quedar como idiota.  
  
-Yo creo que es enserio.  
  
-Bien , Sirius, pero cuando aparezcan fotos tuyas desnudo por todo el colegio, acuérdate de nosotros.  
  
-Lo haré- Sirius miró su reloj, once y media, buscó en su baúl y extrajo un pijama de seda negra que su padre le había regalado el año pasado, definitivamente quería impresionar a Susan.  
  
Se puso el pijama y la capa invisible de James y salió corriendo por el pasillo, si todo salía como esperaba esa noche, mañana seria un hombre completamente nuevo... se dirigió por los pasillos hasta la puerta del aula de Historia de la magia y la abrió.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Oh... que final..., la orden del fénix en el capitulo siguiente...se que este no revelo demasiado, pero bue, se hace lo que se puede...  
Mientras, entreténganse con el otro fic, un intento de fic cómico..., no sé si me salió muy bien...  
En fin, espero que guste este capítulo y esperen el próximo... please review...  
Besotes  
**ArWeN**, Estrella de la Tarde. 


	14. La Órden del Fénix

Lo prometido es deuda... acá está el tan esperado capítulo 14, desde ya me disculpo por haber tardado cerca de 1 año en actualizarlo, para más detalles sobre mis disculpas, lean el final de la historia. Ahora les contestó los reviews del cap 13:  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Precisamente ahora lo sigo y muchas gracias.  
  
Hermione es una genia Agus: Hice lo que pude con este, el dialogo es lo que mejor me sale ;)  
  
paula: Gracias por los alagos, siempre sirven para acresentar mi ego... mentira...  
  
Lina Saotome: mas o menos vivo en tus fics!!!!! el tema es que no dejo reviews, eso está mal, pero me olvido...que pasó con la historia de tu página... mejor dicho... que paso con tu página? la de la historia de... alanis?  
  
cali-chan: me alegro de que te haya gustado.  
  
Tomoyo: ohh el camisón rojo... eso se verá más adelante, gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Lucía: Tocaya!, Bob no aparece en este capítulo, pero ya te enteraras...  
  
Agustin: Gracias por tu comentario y acá tenes el 14, un poquito tarde, pero seguro.  
  
MARIA LUZ: Cariño!!!!!!!!!!!, gracias por tu lealtad incondicional, arwen fue un momento de locura, ya sabes, de vez en cuando a una le agarran esos rayes... yo también te kiero mucho negri!!!!! besotes!  
  
Isiriel: no los abandoné sino... digamos que me tomé un año sabático... graicas por estar ahi.  
  
Chamisse: Me alegro que prestes la suficiente atención a los capítulos como para darte cuenta de algunas cosas, y me encanta que te encante mi fic.  
  
kariana: Sammy... espero que esto te aclare un poco las cosas... gracias.  
  
Liza: Gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Alpha: Sí, esa soy yo... hace mucho que no leo tu fic, estos días me voy a dar una vuelta por allá, no sueñes más que acá está... gracias!  
  
Agatha L: De chile supongo, por lo de bakán, gracias por tu comentario, acá tenés el 14, espero que lo disfrutes.  
  
Besotes a todos y que lo disfruten... voy a tratar de publicar ma´s seguido pero no les prometo nada.  
  
Lu  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Harry Potter y el Zafiro de los Dioses"  
  
Capítulo 14: La Órden del Fénix  
  
Autora: Angelina  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Sirius no pudo reprimir una risa cuando vio el panorama. Susan había preparado el aula de Historia de la Magia sólo para ellos dos, había velas flotando por toda la habitación, una botella de hidromiel en hieloy... una cámara lista escondida bajo un almohadón. En el centro Susan había improvisado una cama y en el centro yacía ella, completamente dormida. "Pobrecilla", pensó Sirius, "La intención es lo que cuenta, aunque también tenía intención de sacarme algunas fotos... comprometidas". Con esto la cargo en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, no sin antes juntar todo lo que ella había preparado. Junto a su cama le dejó su regalo dentro una cajita de terciopelo negro.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Bill no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado con la profesora Trelawney, lo que sí entendía perfectamente era que ella era una posible candidata al puesto de traidora que se sorteaba últimamente. Sin duda debía estar haciendo algo mal. Según lo que oyó de algunas alumnas de Gryffindor fanáticas de la Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney no se había sentido bien desde la primer cena del año y sus clases habían sido suspendidas temporalmente. De cualquier manera, había que informarle a Susan, la reunión se efectuaría hoy en la noche y todo debería estar preparado. Eso le recordó a Sammy y su problema de amnesia temporal. "Pobre, todavía debe estar asustada con lo que pasó en la fiesta ", se dijo, aunque esto no era del todo cierto.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
- ¡Elizabeth!- Sammy gritó por tercera vez- Elizabeth, vas a morir, niña.  
  
- ¿Quién va a morir?- preguntó la niña desde la puerta.  
  
- Tú, mocosa- Sammy la tomó de un brazo y la metió a la fuerza en la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta y ponerle llave, prosiguió- No puedo creer lo que has hecho Lizze.  
  
- No me llames así y no sé de que me hablas.  
  
- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo... Bill te vió y luego subió y me vió a mí. ¿Qué crees que pensó de todo eso?.  
  
- Supongo que habrá pensado que estás absolutamente loca, lo que no dista mucho de la realidad.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que hacer Voldemort para que te des cuenta de que corres peligro?¿Matarte?.  
  
- Sam, no digas esas cosas.  
  
- ¿O tal vez matarme a mí?- Elizabeth se veía a punto de llorar- Liz, no llores, es lo mejor para ti ¿Sabes?, tienes algo muy importante en tu poder y debes saber como cuidar de... "eso".  
  
- No lo entiendo, si tú eras la mayor, ¿Por qué no te lo dejaron a ti que, como tan claramente lo pones, eres la más responsable de las dos?  
  
- Porque no. La reina lo ordenó así. Tu sería la Portadora y yo la Cuidadora.  
  
- Maldita sea.  
  
- Ahora debemos prepararnos... la Orden del Fénix se reunirá hoy por la noche.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
En el almuerzo, hubo un anuncio, las clases se reanudarían el lunes, lo que fue muy productivo para todos los alumnos, ya que tendrían un fin de semana largo. Sin embargo, había algunos estudiantes que no disfrutaban de este evento. Entre ellos, Diana D´Avola, quien, en vez de almorzando se encontraba en la biblioteca realizando la "importante y divertida" misión que le encomendó susan. Definitivamente no era una persona de oficina, ella era una auror de campo y ahí era donde quería estar y no encerrada en una biblioteca, claro que, Susan seguía siendo la jefa y tenía algunos años más que ella en el puesto. Cuando ya se cansó de buscar sin resultados, consultó a Hermione que conocía la biblioteca como si fuera su propia casa.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué estás buscando?  
  
- Información, sobre una chica.  
  
- ¿Nombre?  
  
- Nott, Holly Nott.  
  
- Me suena de alguna parte, el apellido, ¿Te has fijado en los anuarios?  
  
- ¿Anuarios?  
  
- Si, son unos libros que se hacen al final de cada año para los chicos de séptimo, como recuerdo, ya que dejan Hogwarts.  
  
- Ah ya...  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Que año estás buscando aproximadamente?.  
  
- Susan me comentó que tenía su edad, por lo tanto, ¿1977?  
  
- Eso creo.- Hermione recorrió unas estanterías y finalmente volvió con un tomo marrón y pesado- Este es.  
  
- Aquí está, Holly Nott nacida el 24 de julio de 1960- Diana se veía bastante decepcionada- No hay nada interesante, nada de peso.  
  
- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?  
  
- Claro  
  
- Veamos- Hermione recorrió la fichita con la vista- Casa: Slytherin, Amigos: Narcisa Herman, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, que hermoso grupo. Novio: Severus Snape, yuckie, debería haber estado muy desesperada. Actividades: Porrista de Slytherin, Futuro: Funcionaria del Ministerio, si claro como no, te apuesto mi almuerzo a que termino como mortífago.  
  
- ¿Mortifa...?, ¡Eso es!, Hermione eres... eres genial.  
  
- ¿Qué hice?  
  
- Holly Nott fue una mortifago, estoy segura de ello, ¿Hay algún registro?  
  
- Claro, por aquí tiene que estar- Hermione volvió que otro tomo más nuevo y sintético que el anuario- Departamento de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, 1970- 1994, es el más nuevo.  
  
- Gracias Hermione, te debo la vida, ahora tengo mucho que hacer, puedes volver a tus deberes, gracias de nuevo.  
  
- Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa.  
  
- Esta bien- cuando Hermione se hubo ido, Diana pudo pensar mas abiertamente y con claridad- Ya sé quien eres Nott...  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Harry se dedicó a hacer lo que Susan le había pedido: buscar a esas personas y avisarles de la reunión. El único problema iba a ser Neville, que, aparte de no poder recordar ni su nombre, tampoco podía guardar secretos. Al darse cuenta de ellos, Harry prefirió no contarle nada y buscarlo en el momento en que empezaba la reunión, sólo para no tener problemas. Hermione y Ron ya lo sabían todo y los mellizos... bueno, ellos sabían todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts. Ron estaba encargado de mandarle una carta a Charlie y Molly y Arthur Weasley ya estaban enterados de todo. Sólo faltaba esa niña... Susan Bones, nunca la había oido nombrar en el colegio, ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía o en que año estaba. ¿Susan había dicho Hufflepuff?, bueno, eso era un comienzo. De cualquier manera, aunque fuera una tarea fácil y pequeña, Harry se sentía bien ayudando. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de los encantamientos, divisó un grupo de Hufflepuff de su año, entre los que estaba Jutin Finch-Fletchey, el chico al que salvó de la serpiente en segundo año, cuando todo el colegio se enteró que él sabía pársel.  
  
- Hey, hola chicos- se acercó al grupo- Hola Justin  
  
- Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- Muy bien... escuchen, estoy buscando a una chica, Susan Bones, ¿La conocen?  
  
- Yo soy Susan Bones- una chica de cabello rojo fuego y ojos marrones se adelantó. Parecía bastante impresionada de que el legendario "Harry Potter" la buscara.  
  
- ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
- Claro.  
  
  
  
Los dos se apartaron bastante del resto del grupo. Los demás miraban con mucha curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca?, nadie tiene que escuchar esto- susurró Harry. Susan abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
- Eso creo ¿Estás seguro de que yo soy la persona que buscas?  
  
- Sí, lo estoy.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegarón a la biblioteca, Harry la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la sección de Aritmancia, que nadie, salvo Hermione, consultaba.  
  
- Bien, ¿De que querías hablarme?- preguntó Susan ya harta de tanto misterio.  
  
- De un grupo. Se llama la Órden del Fénix y se reunirá hoy por la noche, la Profesora March te quiere para ese grupo, no preguntes por que, no lo sé, nos encontraremos a las 10:30 en la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
- ¿Esto es una especie de broma?  
  
- ¡Claro que no!, ¿Por qué habría de hacerte una broma?- Susan no pudo contestar a eso- Bien, entonces nos vemos- Harry ya se estaba marchando cuando recordó algo más- No puedes mencionarle esto a nadie, es muy importante.- La chica asintió- Nos vemos mañana en la noche.  
  
- Sí- contestó la chica- Nos... nos vemos. Adiós.  
  
Harry dejó sola a Susan en sus pensamientos, ¿Será esto una broma?, se preguntó la chica. No, por supuesto que no, Harry Potter no tenía ninguna razón para hacerle una broma. De pronto recordó, sus padres y el trabajo que tenían en el ministerio. Y a eso había que sumarle el parecido de Susan a su madre y no era sólo parecido físico, la madre de Susan le había transmitido algo más que sus rasgos faciales.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Susan abrió la puerta de su habitación, adentro de encontró con Sirius sentado en un silla.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó muy amablemente.  
  
- Soborné a Madam Pomfrey.  
  
- Oh, Sirius, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no podemos hablar ahora.  
  
- Eso no era precisamente lo que yo...  
  
- Y eso tampoco- Susan lo miró friamente.  
  
- Oh, maldición.  
  
- Sirius, enserio, tengo que preparar una reunión, correjir esos exámenes y preparar mis clases para la semana que viene.  
  
- Los exámenes, podemos correjirlos entre los dos y las clases... vamos puedo ayudarte.  
  
- Deberías estar descansando Sirius Black, esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer, aparte tengo que ir a ver a Diana y a Bill Weasley.  
  
- Bien, como quieras.  
  
- Pero... puedo darte esto- Susan cruzó la habitación con paso rápido y besó a Sirius apasionadamente- Es sólo un adelanto.  
  
- Bien, podré arreglarmelas hasta la noche...  
  
- Oh, eso... hoy a la noche hay una reunión, la primera de la Órden del Fénix. Es en la oficina de Dumbledore a las 11 en punto, la contraseña es "Pastel de manzana"  
  
- Bien, nos vemos luego entonces- dijo Sirius y cuando Susan estaba por salir- Sus...  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Te amo  
  
- Yo también, Bla...Sirius.  
  
Susan recorrió el colegio hasta encontrar a Bill Weasley sentado en un banco del parque.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Hola Susan.  
  
- Te noto preocupado, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
- Nada, es que Sammy, ya sabes Samantha, mi...bueno mi novia, está un poco extraña.  
  
- Sólo debe estar preocupada por lo que sucedió en el baile... eso es todo.  
  
- Puede que sí  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?  
  
- Trelawney... parece que se hubiera desvanecido.  
  
- Es extraño, se que tiene un comportamiento muy... peculiar, pero... bueno nunca pensé que podría desaparecer de esa manera.  
  
- Yo también encuentro todo esto muy extraño, seguiré viendo si puedao encontrarla en algún lugar.  
  
- Perfecto, recuerda que es hoy por la noche, a las diez treinta en punto en la biblioteca.  
  
- Bien, nos vemos entonces  
  
- Nos vemos Bill y... muchas gracias.  
  
  
  
Bill vió a Susan alejándose por el parque, "Es realmente una mujer interesante", se dijo. Su búsqueda del traidor no terminaría allí.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Susan, por más que lo intentó no pudo encontrar a Diana por ningún lado, bien hablaría con ella por la noche, ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer. Buscó sus carpetas para las clases los exámenex que debía corregir por su habitación (Para bien de ella, Sirius había vuelto a la enfermería) y se dirijió con paso rápido hacia la sala de profesores, adentro sólo había una persona: Snape. Bueno, no era lo ideal, pero está bastante bien, se dijo a sí misma.  
  
- Hola Severus.  
  
- Susan- Snape fijó su vista en los libros, carpetas y examenes a medio corregir que flotaban detrás de Susan en la entrada de la sala- ¿Mucho para hacer?.  
  
- Oh si... realmente muchísimo... sé que no voy a terminar para este fin de semana, pero por lo menos lo voy a intentar- al sentarse susan sintió un dolor cortante en la espalda, los rasguños que se había hecho peleando la otra noche, gimió suavemente. Snape se puso de pie en un salto.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Oh si... seguro es sólo mi espalda.  
  
- Ah claro, tu pelea, ¿Quieres una poción contra el dolor?  
  
- Realmente Severus, me salvarías la vida.- al decir esto Susan le tomó la mano a Snape y éste se sonrojó visiblemente. Susan retiró rápidamente la mano.  
  
- Sí, sí, claro, ya... ya la preparo.  
  
- Gracias, Severus.  
  
- Yo...de nada Susan.  
  
  
  
Susan se quedó en la sala de profesores trabajando hasta las siete y media, cuando alguien entró a la sala: era Snape y traía una copa humeante en las manos. Susan le sonrió y snape volvió a sonrojarse visiblemente.  
  
- Gracias Severus, enserio.  
  
- Por nada, no me lo agradezcas.  
  
-¿Por qué te estás portando tan bien conmigo Severus?, no es que no me agrade, al contrario, pero no lo entiendo, yo creía- Susan tomó un respiro para tomar la poción, que sabía a frutilla- Bueno, yo creía que me detestabas.  
  
- Para nada, es sólo que, yo siempre quise ser amigo tuyo y nunca tuve la... digo, tú estabas en Gryffindor, yo en Slytherin y siempre me pareciste una chica con una personalidad muy atrayente.  
  
- Te entiendo  
  
- Aparte, estabas con Potter y sus amigos y por eso nunca, nunca te pude hablar.  
  
- Tú también te encontrabas con tu grupito desagradable de Slytherins.  
  
- Cada uno tiene algo que reprocharle al otro, espero que podamos ser amigos.  
  
- Yo también, severus- Susan terminó de tomar la poción y recogió sus cosas- Ahora me tengo que ir, hablamos hoy en la noche, ¿Sí?.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Snape la vió salir por la puerta de la sala y se insultó a si mismo por haberle mentido, ¿Amigo?, él no quería ser su amigo, él..sentía algo distinto cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación, algo como que lo quemaba. Decidió no pensar en eso hasta mañana, tenía que poner todas sus luces sobre la reunión.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Bob Douglas decidió darle el regalo a Susan antes de irse a Hogsmeade, él sabía perfectamente que Susan estaba con Black, pero quería intentarlo, tener una novia como Susan March podía servirle de mucho, especialmente en ese momento. Caminó por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Tocó la puerta varias veces, hasta que alguien fue a abrirla. Cuando esto sucedió se encontró cara a cara con Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
A la diez y veinte de la noche, Harry, cuatro de los Weasley, Neville y Hermione salieron hacia la biblioteca, ya que querían llegar primero y no perderse de la llegada de los demás. Harry notó que, en la caminata Ron y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano y, cada tanto, Ron le susurraba algo en el oido a Hermione y ésta reia y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Harry se moría de ganas de esuccharlo de la boca de alguno de ellos, pero ya había notado lo que pasaba. Aminoró su marcha para ponerse a la altura de ellos.  
  
- Chicos- les dijo- ¿Hay algo que quieran contarme?  
  
- Harry... nosotros- comenzó Hermione- Nosotros estamos..., es decir Ron es mi...mi...  
  
- Soy su novio- Ron estaba rojo hasta la médula.  
  
- Ya lo sabía, pero los felicito- Ahora Hermione también estaba completamente roja y sonreía.  
  
  
  
Llegaron a la biblioteca y divisaron a dos pelirrojos, uno musculoso y de cabello corto y otro de cabello largo, atado en una colita y vestido como si fuera Indiana Jones.  
  
- Neville, ellos son Charlie y Bill, mis hermanos.  
  
- Encantado- contestó Neville con una sonrisa, todavía sin poder creer que la Profesora March lo haya llamado a él para una reunión importante.  
  
A las diez treinta en punto llegó caminando una chica de cabello color cereza y pequeños ojos marrones. Parecía más grande que los demás, tenía el cuerpo bastante desarrollado y llevaba puesta una túnica azul eléctrica hermosa. Nadie la conocía, nadie, excepto Harry.  
  
- Hola Harry- dijo la niña.  
  
- Hola Susan- contestó Harry con una sonrisa- Chicos, ella es Susan Bones, ellos son...  
  
- Ya sé quienes son- Susan los miraba con admiración- Ellos son los gemelos Weasley, juegan en Gryffindor, ella es Hermione Granger, la chica más lista del colegio- a eesto Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente- El es Neville Longbottom, mis padres trabajaban con los tuyos, él es Ron Weasley, el chico que juega bien al ajedrez, ella es Ginny Weasley, la chica que... bueno que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos cuando estábamos en segundo, Charlie Weasley es una leyenda en el colegio, por su juego de Quidditch y Bill Weasley es el mayor de los Weasley, que trabaja para Gringotts, ¿Verdad?- Todos estaban muy impresionados con los conocimientos de susan, estaba bien si conocía a los que actualmente iban a Hogwarts, pero a Charlie y a Bill...  
  
- En todo caso, no tengo que presentarlos- agregó Harry, para calmar la tención que el monólogo de susan había creado.- Bien ahora sólo debemos...  
  
- Hola muchachos- una voz llegó desde el pasillo que llevaba, según lo recordaba harry, a la oficina de Dumbledore, era la Profesora, que venía a buscarlos- Vamos, siganme, aprisa.  
  
Caminaron durante un rato largo hasta que llegaron a una estatua de un águila bastante impresionante, susan murmuró las palabras "pastel de manzana" y el águila comenzó a moverse circularmente hacia arriba, dejando ver un escalera, todos se presuraron a subirse a un escalón y dejar que la escalera los llevara. En la oficina de Dumbledore recorrieron un pasillo que harry no había visto antes hasta llegar a una puerta de madera muy trabajada y hermosa.  
  
- Aunomis perto sunomi- dijo Susan apuntando a la cerradura de la puerta con la varita.  
  
La puerta se abrió, revelando una larga mesa de color blanco marfil con algunas personas sentadas alrededor de ellas: los profesores de hogwarts, incluido Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Samantha y Elizabeth Winterfall, los padres de Ron, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore a la cabeza.  
  
- Buenas noches, Profesora March- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Llega puntualmente, como siempre.  
  
- Buenas noches albus, buenas noches a todos- Susan saludó en general- Aquí traigo a los chicos que mencionaste el otro día, Albus.  
  
- Pasen, niños, pasen, tomen asiento por favor.- todos pasaron, medio asustados, medio asustados, a la gigantesca habitación- Bien, ahora que sólo faltan algunas personas- había seis asientos libres, dos de los cuales eran desproporcionadamente grandes- vamos a dar comienzó a la primera reunión de la Órden del Fénix. Éste será el primero de muchos encuentros que habremos de realizar en los próximos meses. Algunos se preguntarán que están haciendo aquí, tales como la señorita Bones y el señor Longbottom, por supuesto, bien, hemos de decirles que sus padre tenían talentos únicos e inigualables, los suyos señor Longbottom eran brillantes, con una mente y una lógica que podían superar a cualquier profesor especialista en aritmancia y los suyos, señorita Bones eran de los aurores altamente completentes y según tengo entendido, su madre era Avisadora (se traduce como Adviser)- Susan asintió vigorosamente, muy asombrada- En cuando a los Weasleys, me parecen la familia adecuada para esta organización, ya que así poseen varias de las características que buscamos: amor, compasión, valentía, ingenio y alto poder de determinación. Harry sabrás por que estás en este grupo, tú formaste parte de esto desde el comienzo y sólo tú puedes ayudarnos a derrotar a Voldemort nuevamente, señorita Granger, Hermione, me imagino que también sabes porque te convocamos.  
  
- Disculpe señor, pero las demás justificaciones me parecieron correctas, pero no puedo encontrar una razón por la cual yo deba encontrarme aquí, salvo claro, mi amistad con Ron y Harry.  
  
- Por supuesto que no es esa la razón, hija, eres probablemente la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts haya visto en años, puedes resolver problemas en segundos y pudiste hacer una poción multijugos en segundo año, lo cual es admirable.- Snape no pudo contenerse.  
  
- ¿Usted hizo que?- preguntó más con tono de admiración que de reproche- No puedo creerlo, señorita Granger, esa poción es avanzada hasta para los últimos cursos y usted... es increíble, realmente increíble. - Gracias profesor- dijo Hermione todavía muy sonrojada.  
  
- Bien, ahora si procedemos a...  
  
En ese momento una voz interrumpió las palabras de Dumbledore, era una voz detrás de la puerta y decía la contraseña. Al momento entraron seis personas a las que Harry reconoció como: Hagrid, Madam Maxime, Diana y otros tres hombres, todos de ojos grises y cabello color trigo de distintas edades. En cuanto entraron Harry pudo advertir que Susan abría mucho los ojos, que luego se llenaon de lágrimas y sonreía.  
  
- Por Dios- dijo, con la voz quebrada por el llanto- No puedo creerlo- diciendo esto se levantó de un salto de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlos, el menor de los hombres también estaba llorando, después de abrazarlos y besarlos a todos, secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que le dió Sirius muy galantemente y volteó hacia el resto de la mesa- Ellos son mis hermanos- declaró con la voz todavía quebrada.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chanchanchanchan...  
  
Después de aproximadamente un año, publico el capítulo 14... antes que nada, no sé cómo pedirles disculpas por lo que tardé en publicar esto, pero este año fue un poco difícil en todo sentido, tuve varios problemas y sólo tuve tiempo para entretenerlos con Sólo quiero decirte que te amo que también lo tengo abandonado hace ya mucho más tiempo del que quisiera y del que tengo que publicar en los próximos días. Otra vez, mil disculpas y me encanta que me pidan cada vez más que siga publicando porque son relamente los lectores los que crean al escritor y no al revés. Muchas gracias, enserio.  
  
Besotes,  
  
Lu 


End file.
